Arrogance and Naivete
by terminallyhappy
Summary: To Clary, Jace is gorgeous but annoying. To him, she's the innocent freshman with a sharp tongue. Even when she tells herself she doesn't care about him, she lives her life the way she does because of him. A story of learning from mistakes and  from love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Freshman year of high school: A step up. Status upgrade-all grown up. The home stretch. Only four more years of mandatory education.

Or, as Clary thought, the reinstatement of the underdog. Freshmen were notoriously picked on by the upperclassmen, and she was not looking forward to the step down she was taking by walking in as the youngest of the thousand students in the school.

Oh, and the worst part about being a freshman? Being lost on the first day of school.

Clary looked down at her schedule. _C102. _Well, she was at the C building. But as far as she could see, there was no 102. For that matter, there was no 101 or 103 either. She sighed loudly, looking around for the tenth time that minute.

"Hey, Clary. Do you need help?" Alec Lightwood asked, walking up behind her. Clary's best friend, Isabelle, was Alec's younger sister, and Clary had known the family for most of her life. She smiled gratefully up at the deep blue eyes of the older boy.

"Yeah, do you know where this class is?" She showed him her schedule.

"It's right around here, Clary," Alec replied laughingly, leading her around the corner and showing her the line of doors, the second of which was labeled C102. Clary laughed herself, mentally smacking herself for not looking properly.

"Thank you so much Alec!"

"No problem, Clary. See you later, and tell Izzy that Mom's going to pick us up today."

"Yeah I will. Bye!" Clary responded as she hurried into the class. Taking her seat, she looked at the whiteboard as the teacher wrote: "Ms. Deane, Biology. Take your seats and no talking."

This was going to be a long, slow, year.

* * *

><p>Clary's face brightened for the first time that day when she entered the classroom. Fourth period Art was a class she was sure to enjoy. She loved to draw or sketch anything and everything. As a plus, the teacher smiled kindly at her as Clary took her seat. Clary smiled back, excited for the class to begin. The seats slowly filled with kids she knew from middle school, who chattered animatedly among themselves, some greeting Clary with a quick smile or wave. Finally, there was only one seat left, and it was next to Clary. She happily anticipated the privacy she would enjoy without people surrounding her in class. She hated people bothering her while she drew.<p>

Just as she was thinking that, another student strolled in. He moved slowly, with a swagger that showed his arrogance and awareness of his own attraction. _And yes,_ Clary thought, _you are very attractive. _Golden, slightly too long curls framed a face with wide golden eyes and golden skin. He walked up to the seat next to Clary, raised an eyebrow at her backpack sitting on the chair, and turned his gaze on her.

Clary blushed angrily at his condescending gaze, grabbing the backpack and dropping it on the floor, looking away. She fixed her gaze on the teacher as she introduced herself as Ms. Colin and explained the curriculum for the rest of the year. She could hear the boy shifting in his seat next to her, evidently bored, and felt another flash of annoyance. Who did he think he was, coming in late, then acting rudely to the teacher and to her? Clary glared sideways. The boy looked back, eyes widening innocently. She softened her glare at this sight, right as he narrowed his eyes right back in an annoyed expression.

"Do you have a problem, little girl?"

Clary bristled. "Yes, I do actually. I'm not a little girl, and you are a rude jackass."

The boy looked startled, then laughed under his breath. "That's true. The second thing you said, I mean. Lots of people have said that about me. But I have to disagree with the first thing. All freshmen are little to me, and you're even smaller than most."

Surprised and a little offended, Clary replied, "Aren't you a freshman? And it's rude to call people short, you know."

"I'm a sophomore. And I didn't call you short, I said you were small. There's a difference."

"You're impossible," Clary huffed, returning her gaze to the front of the room.

The boy laughed again. "Yes, I've heard that too. You're not very original, are you?"

Clary didn't reply, but glanced over again. The boy was studying her with dark golden eyes that somehow managed to be clear and amused while maintaining an expression of thoughtfulness. She felt her heart pound a little faster when she met his gaze, and quickly broke eye contact. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look at his hands, then face the front of the room in a blank stare.

He didn't make a sound for the rest of the period, and jumped out of his seat smoothly when the bell rang.

Clary moved more slowly, checking with others to find out that it was lunch, and packing her bag neatly. She reflected on the enigmatic boy, flippant and dark all at once. And she especially thought of his golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Clary sat with a thump on the brick wall bordering the quad. Opening her lunch on her lap, she sighed as Isabelle flopped down next to her. "I hate sitting here. I can't believe those stupid kids took our table."<p>

"Yeah, well, they didn't know, Izzy. Don't be mad, they're nice kids-for freshmen," Clary replied, laughing a little.

Isabelle laughed in return. "I know, Clary. Don't I get to be a little dramatic sometimes?" she retorted playfully.

"Sometimes?"

"Oh, shut up," Isabelle pushed Clary's shoulder, causing her to almost fall off the wall.

"Hey!"

"You started it."

"If you keep arguing with me I won't tell you about the cute guy I saw."

Isabelle sat up. "Wait, where?" She craned her neck, looking around the quad.

"Wow, obvious much Izzy?"

"Shut up, Clary."

"Fine. I guess you really don't want to hear about him."

"I do want to hear! I promise I'll be good now," Izzy pouted.

Clary laughed. "Okay, so he sits next to me in art." She paused to take a bite of her lunch.

"That's all you're going to say? Give me more, girl!"

"All right, all right! He's, um, tall, and I think he's a sophomore and he has blond hair and…what?" Clary stopped, feeling Isabelle's glare.

"Wow, Clary, you've really got a way with words. If that's how you're going to describe him, I'm just going to have to see this cute guy for myself."

"Shhh! He's right there!" Clary hissed, feeling her face heat.

"Where?" Isabelle squealed. Clary pointed in front of them.

"Right there-" Clary broke off as the boy in question turned around, Clary's hand still outstretched towards him.

Clary's ears burned in mortification as golden eyes made contact with hers. She dropped her hand quickly and looked down at her lap, Isabelle's wild laughter pealing through the air. Peeking up through her lashes, she saw the boy's mouth quirk up in amusement, and then watched him turn around and walk toward his friends, all of whom, including Alec Lightwood, were now staring back at the two girls. Isabelle waved at her brother, who rolled his eyes before leaving with the other guys.

Clary pushed Isabelle hard. "Why did you laugh? He obviously knew something was up when you laughed!"

"I think he knew before that, Clary. You were pointing right at him!"

"Shut up, Izzy, you're the one who didn't see him right in front of you!"

"What's going on?" Maia asked, hopping up on the wall beside the girls. Simon followed, smiling faintly at Isabelle, who blushed lightly in response. Clary raised an eyebrow, shaking her head slightly, which caused Simon to quickly break eye contact and push his way onto the wall next to Clary.

"Clary just embarrassed herself. Again," explained Isabelle.

"Izzy…" Clary quickly explained what happened, wincing at the memory.

Simon laughed outright, while Maia smiled widely and offered, "You know, if you hadn't dropped your hand so quickly, you could have passed it off as pointing to something behind him. You know, just casually swing your arm a little more and pretend to be looking at something else."

"Like what? The only thing behind him was that scrawny little tree in its plot of thriving weeds!"

Simon snorted. "At this rate, he probably thinks you like him."

Isabelle giggled. "Oh, she so likes him. You should've seen the way she looked at him. She looked like she was going to lick him."

"I did not want to lick him!" Clary objected.

"Yeah, you did. You were this close to jumping him and ripping his clothes off."

Simon and Maia were laughing uncontrollably by now, while Clary's face reddened steadily. Isabelle's face was smug, though she held back a grin of her own.

"You guys are horrible," Clary scolded, though she was giggling herself. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because of my sharp wit and rapier tongue," replied Simon, waggling his eyebrows.

Maia snickered. "In your dreams, Lewis."

"I do have quite realistic dreams, actually. Once I had a dream that Mrs. Smith was running after me with her ruler, screaming 'Mr. Lewis, get back here this instant and draw that carrot properly!' The next day, she asked us to draw pictures next to our vocabulary words. When I got to 'zanahoria', I was so freaked out I took an extra five minutes drawing that carrot."

Simon finished his monologue just as the bell rang, the other three girls laughing at his anecdote about the ancient Spanish teacher. The group parted for their respective classes, Clary pushing her way through the tide of people.

As she walked, Clary thought about the golden haired boy again, how he had looked at her in class, eyes laughing and bright. She didn't even know his name, and she had already been pissed off by him, humiliated herself in front of him, and made him laugh, twice. Entering the classroom, she looked around for her friends, but saw only Kaelie Meadows, a blond haired, blue eyed girl who flirted with everybody, even the gay guys. However, she was too stupid to be mean, so Clary figured that Kaelie was the best chance she'd get at some peace and quiet that year.

Sitting next to Kaelie, Clary propped her chin on her hand and sighed. Kaelie turned to her and smiled, waving enthusiastically. "Hey Clary!"

"Hi, Kaelie," Clary replied unenthusiastically. Kaelie, however, continued to talk brightly at Clary, having found her favorite topic-boys.

"I just had math, and I'm sitting behind this total hottie. His name's Sebastian, I think, or is it Sam? No, I think it's Sebastian. Anyway, he's got black hair, but he's super pale. And his eyes are, like, black. I mean black black. And don't even get me started on his friend. He met this guy outside class, and I think he's even hotter. He's blond, and his face is to die for. I heard Sebastian call him Jace. That's such a cool name!"

Clary had tuned Kaelie out until hearing her description of the boy. _ Jace_, she thought. Secretly, she agreed with Kaelie. It was a very nice name. Short and sweet, but completely unique-like him.

_What am I thinking? I don't know anything about this guy. And I'm thinking about how unique he is? For all I know he's another asshat jock whose type is blond bimbos like Kaelie._

By the end of the class period, Clary had nearly convinced herself of her indifference towards Jace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An insistent knocking came from the front door. Clary groaned and hopped off her stool at the high kitchen table, running to let Isabelle and Alec in. Isabelle, the source of the knocking, smiled brightly and waved much too enthusiastically for 7:30 in the morning. Alec seemed more in Clary's frame of mind, blinking sleepy blue eyes when he greeted her.

Grabbing her backpack, Clary followed Isabelle out of the house, locking the door behind the three of them and walking down the sidewalk towards the school. Alec was a dutiful older brother, not even seeming embarrassed walking down the street with two freshmen while swarms of upperclassmen girls passed them. At the end of the block, the three of them stopped at the light.

Isabelle was just finishing a hilarious story about one of their classmates in her English class, and Clary was laughing shamelessly, when the girls heard Alec greeting someone to their right. Isabelle looked past Clary, and her eyes widened, but Clary couldn't decide if her expression was one of horror or exhilaration. However, when Isabelle smiled widely, Clary began to feel apprehensive, because this was Isabelle's plotting smile.

Clary turned to see what had made Isabelle react in this way, only to see Alec talking to a very familiar face. His golden eyes looked languidly at her, and he smirked, one side of his mouth lifting in a way that put Clary on edge and shy. Alec suddenly realized that his friend's attention was diverted, and hastened to introduce him.

"Clary, Isabelle, this is Jace. Jace, this is Isabelle, my little sister, and Clary, her friend."

Isabelle scoffed. "Little? I'll have you know, I'm much more mature than you. You blush at the mention of anything remotely dirty."

Jace's smile grew as Alec's expression grew more horrified. "Izzy, shut up."

Isabelle laughed. "Anyway, we've met-briefly-yesterday at lunch."

Clary's face flushed at the mention of yesterday's lunch, and Jace's expression grew impossibly smug. "Yes, I remember."

Alec looked surprised. "Oh, well, I guess you met Clary too, then, Jace?"

Clary chimed in, "Yeah, he's in my art class. How do you know him, Alec?"

Jace replied, "Math class this year, and that god-awful art elective last year." Alec groaned in agreement.

"Never take Ceramics. It's impossible."

Isabelle patted Clary on the head. "Not for this girl. She could make art out of a banana peel."

"Oh, be quiet Isabelle. I'm not that good," Clary demurred quietly.

Alec peered at her. "It's true, though. I've seen your artwork, and it's amazing."

Clary flushed at the praise and looked away. She could feel Jace's gaze on the back of her head, which felt heated under his stare. She heard him reply to Alec, "Well, then I'll just have to learn a thing or two from her this year."

Just then the walk sign flashed on, and the two boys fell behind as they crossed. Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and winked at her. "He is cute. I approve of your taste."

"Izzy, you know my taste is flawless."

"That's true. You have the artist's eye," Isabelle quipped.

The two of them walked into the quad and sat by Simon and Maia. Simon was complaining about an upcoming test.

"And my notes are so freaking messy I can't even tell what I'm supposed to have learned. And who gives a test the third day of school?"

"Just be glad you have time to study properly now. I don't know how I'm going to survive finals week," Maia grumbled.

Isabelle smirked. "Already feeling the burden, Lewis?"

"Oh yeah, and it's like a ton of bricks."

The bell rang, causing all four of them to jump up and look around, determining which way each of their classes was. Clary tried to remember her first period, drawing a blank.

Oh, wait. She remembered. Biology.

Clary groaned and started off for her class.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Clary was ready to go home. After nearly 3 months of freedom, the constant information being thrown at her was overwhelming. Isabelle waved her over, and she joined her three friends in front of the library.<p>

"Hey," Maia greeted her. Simon grinned at Clary, who looked taken aback.

"Why is he looking at me like that?"

Maia snickered. "Oh, he heard about your gentleman friend. Why didn't you tell us, girl? As your best friends we have the right to know everything."

"Yeah, you didn't even tell me everything," complained Isabelle. "We all deserve to know every single detail about you and Jace."

"Well, not every detail," interrupted Simon, looking slightly alarmed. "The moment you start describing your make-out sessions, I'm gone."

"We're not making out, Simon!"

"Not yet," he muttered. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"Ow!" yelped Simon, rubbing his arm reproachfully. Clary smiled innocently and put her hands in the air, palm up.

"I'm going to get you for that," Simon countered, approaching Clary and wiggling his fingers. Isabelle and Maia stood back to watch the show as Clary's expression grew alarmed and Simon began tickling her.

Clary giggled and screamed, slapping Simon's hands breathlessly. He laughed with her, lightening up when she smacked the back of his head. The two of them turned when Isabelle yelled, "Alec! Get over here!"

Alec emerged from a group of his friends and walked towards Isabelle. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"Oh, nothing. Who's that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh, Jordan? Yeah, he's one of my friends. We did baseball together last season, remember?"

"What, the little league? Oh yeah, I remember that. You were so cute in that uniform!" Isabelle teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. "For your information, I was on the varsity team. And you're one to talk, remember those ballet lessons you took? 'Wittle Isabelle looks so cute in her wittle weotard!'"

Isabelle's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Alec, Mom made me. Besides, I quit after a year."

"I remember that," Clary laughed. "I had to bribe my mom not to make me go and send me to art classes instead. We went to your recital, too."

Simon looked amazed. "Isabelle, doing ballet? That's a sight I'd love to have seen."

Isabelle glared. "It's a sight you'll never see."

One of the boys from Alec's group of friends called, "Hey, Alec, what's taking you so long?"

Alec's eyes gleamed. "Jordan, Sebastian, get over here! My sister wants to talk to you!" He chuckled under his breath at Isabelle's shocked expression. She soon composed herself, however.

The entire group swarmed over along with the two boys. Isabelle smiled seductively at them. All the boys except Jace and a spiky haired, colorfully dressed boy looked stunned. Jace appeared to be holding back laughter at Isabelle's expression.

"Hey boys."

A tall, broad shouldered boy stepped forward. His hair, black and a little too long, curled at the base of his neck, and his skin was brown with summer tan. He blinked long eyelashes over hazel-green eyes at Isabelle. "Hey." His gaze flickered to Maia, and he smiled at her.

Maia smiled back. "Hey yourself, handsome," she replied.

Clary and Isabelle grinned at each other suggestively, nudging elbows at the exchange. Simon rolled his eyes at them. Jordan, on the other hand, looked positively delighted. Maia and Jordan began talking, while their friends looked on, amazed at the instant rapport the two enjoyed.

A pale, dark haired boy said, "So, Alec, what did your sister want?"

Isabelle smiled brightly at him. "Oh, I just wondered if you're the Sebastian I've heard of. You're the talk of the freshman class, you know. I have it from Kaelie Meadows's mouth that you're the handsomest sophomore. Although that's debatable, from the sight of all of you boys."

Simon made a gagging noise at the flirting, whispering to Clary, "She's really laying it on thick, isn't she?" Clary had to agree.

Jace smirked at them. "Well, most of these guys are juniors. So really, the only competition Sebastian has is me. But I'm pretty tough competition."

"Wow, could you be any more modest, Jace?" Sebastian said sarcastically. Clary laughed a little at this, and Sebastian winked at her.

Jace's expression darkened, but his tone was light as he said, "Modesty is only preached by ugly people. I, however, am extremely handsome, and therefore equally conceited."

The spiky haired boy snorted. "You got that right." Alec laughed for the first time.

"Oh yeah, Izzy, this is Magnus."

Isabelle looked delighted. "I remember you! You were at the fashion club meeting."

Magnus grinned. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to join. Their fashion is too tame for me."

Clary could see that happening, considering the boy's current getup. He had rainbow shoes, bright red pants, and a turquoise ripped shirt, topped off with his spiky, blue-black hair. Alec watched him in awe as he ran his hands through the aforementioned hair.

"I could totally see you two getting along," Simon put in. "I think you're probably the only person I'll ever meet that could match Isabelle in a shopping spree."

Both Isabelle's and Magnus's faces lit up. "Shopping!" Isabelle squealed.

"Oh, no," Clary and Maia said simultaneously.

"Simon, why'd you have to bring that up?" Maia grimaced. "We'll have to listen to her planning this the entire time walking home!"

"Sorry, I didn't really think that far ahead," Simon admitted.

"Let's get this over with," Clary sighed, and dragged Isabelle out of the school.

"Bye Jordan, I'll see you later," called Maia. Alec said his goodbyes, and followed his sister and her three friends down the block.

"Your friends are pretty cool, Alec." Isabelle smiled approvingly. "I'm so glad my brother isn't a social pariah!"

Isabelle had a lot to say about Alec's friends. No one could get a word in edgewise as they walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I think my updates will be weekly or every other week, just because school is pretty heavy handed right now and it's hard to find time. But that's no excuse, of course. Just like there's no excuse for you not to review! Thank you for reading, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clary dressed the next morning with particular care. Usually she just threw on her favorite clothing, but today she looked thoroughly through her wardrobe and chose items slowly. She tried not to think about why she had changed her routine, but every so often her mind would seize on the fact that it was Wednesday. And that she would see Jace again during art.

When she went out to meet Isabelle and Alec, she began to feel self-conscious and wondered if the two would notice the difference in her demeanor. But Isabelle continued to chatter happily as they walked, the same as any day. Clary threw herself into the conversation, laughing exuberantly at Isabelle's jokes while Alec walked silently beside them. He fell back when he saw Magnus and waved him over enthusiastically. Isabelle stopped talking to turn and watch her brother with Magnus.

"Clary, what do you know about Magnus?" Isabelle asked slowly, her face impassive. Clary was suspicious, however.

"Nothing, why?"

"I think Alec likes him too much."

Clary scoffed. "What do you mean, too much? They're just friends. And you've seen them together twice!"

Isabelle sighed. "Never mind." She picked up her pace, and Clary had to hurry to keep up with Isabelle's long-legged strides. She cursed her shortness.

"Slow down, Izzy! What's the matter?"

Isabelle stopped suddenly. "You're my best friend, Clary." Clary nodded and tilted her head at Isabelle with a questioning look.

"And I can tell you anything. And you wouldn't say anything to anyone else." Isabelle was almost talking to herself now, turning slightly away from Clary and looking across the street.

Clary replied impatiently, "Yes, of course I wouldn't. You know that."

Isabelle turned sharply to face Clary, opening her mouth to say something. But then Alec and Magnus caught up, and she closed her mouth quickly. Alec didn't notice Isabelle's confusion, completely engrossed in his conversation.

Clary felt Isabelle's nudge. With a flick of her black hair, Isabelle had regained her composure and winked playfully at Clary. "Someone's looking at you, Clary."

"They're never looking at me, Izzy. You should know by now that you are the object of every breathing male's attention, with the exception of your brother. And gay guys."

Isabelle paled slightly. Clary wondered what she had said, but thought no more of it when a male, and familiar, voice sounded behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jace," Alec replied.

"Oh, hello, Jace," Magnus said. "My god, you're exceptionally dull today. With the imagination you put into your sarcasm, I'd have thought your wardrobe would be more exciting."

Clary and Isabelle turned to see Jace's eyebrow raise. "I'll make more of an effort, but this is as exciting as it gets, Magnus. Or should I call you Maggie?"

Magnus's eyebrows narrowed. "Where did you hear that?"

Alec's face became guilty, then contorted as he tried to school his features into innocence. Isabelle snorted at her brother's expression.

Magnus turned on Alec dramatically. "You!"

Isabelle and Clary giggled at Alec's scared expression. Jace smiled, but his gaze was directed away from the group.

Clary tried to see what he was looking at, but Alec ducked from Magnus's lunge and knocked into Jace. Jace instinctively pushed Alec away and turned his head to glare at Magnus, who had Alec in a headlock. She whipped her head back around to face Isabelle, who giggled.

"Afraid to get your hands dirty, Jace?" she taunted, gesturing at Jace's disdainful look toward the wrestling boys.

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Not afraid, just smart enough not to get between an old married couple and their arguments."

Alec sputtered. "C-c-couple?"

"Old?" Magnus said, outraged.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Come on, the light's turning." She crossed the street briskly, dragging Clary with her by the elbow. Clary heard snickers from the boys as her short legs were dragged behind her.

"Don't fall, Clary!" Magnus yelled. Clary turned her head and stuck out her tongue, causing the three boys to laugh harder.

"Izzy," Clary complained. "Slow down, would you? My legs are too short for this abuse."

"We need to talk." Isabelle stopped at their table and sat. Clary sat more slowly, smoothing her clothes. She wondered if she was going to get "the talk" about boys from her best friend. She sincerely hoped not.

"Izzy-"

"I think my brother is gay," Isabelle interrupted in a quick breath. Clary stared.

"Alec?"

"Yes, Alec, who else?"

"Well, Max-"

"Max is 8 years old and is as masculine as an 8 year old can be."

"Oh-okay..." Clary trailed off, studying Isabelle. The other girl's face was set, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she waited for Clary's reaction.

"There's nothing wrong-I mean, I'm fine with it, Izzy. Is Magnus..."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he is, too."

Clary pondered this. "I think I understand why you're so worried. But as long as he doesn't come out, no one who doesn't know him well will know."

Isabelle sighed. "But I think he might come out. To be with Magnus, I mean."

"Magnus _is _very...flamboyant."

Simon walked up. "Are you talking about Magnus? The spiky haired, rainbow, fashion clubber who also can play baseball like a pro?"

"Wow, someone has a crush," teased Isabelle to cover her discomfort. She flashed Clary a look that said, "What did he hear?"

Clary shrugged and made a face behind Simon's back. He turned around in time to catch the tail end of her grimace.

"Hey, you okay, Clary? That was a pretty painful expression you had just now," Simon said, concerned.

Clary replied with as innocent a tone as she could muster, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You can call your mom or something-"

"Just forget it, I'm fine."

"If you say so, Fray."

* * *

><p>When fourth period rolled around, Clary was calm.<p>

She wouldn't act strangely around Jace. She'd just be herself. He was just a guy. Simon was a guy. She'd react to what he said the same way she'd react to any of her friends. He was a friend.

_Stop rambling_, Clary scolded herself. _You don't need to convince yourself to be normal._

She had a feeling that Isabelle would disagree.

Clary stared at her desk with her backpack open on her lap. She started at the sound of someone next to her, and quickly removed her materials and placed them on the desk before glancing over at the golden head on her right.

Jace sat languidly and dropped his backpack on the ground. He didn't appear to notice Clary, and she quickly looked back at the front of the room. She was acutely aware of Jace's shuffling beside her.

"Hey, Picasso."

Clary looked over at Jace when she heard his voice and was surprised to see him looking back at her.

"Are you talking to me?" Clary asked, her voice wavering. She internally berated herself for being so incoherent in front of a boy.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Jace stared at her and Clary wanted to break their gaze, but she steeled herself and looked back at him.

"Why on earth would you call me Picasso?" she replied, proud of herself for forming a coherent sentence.

Jace smiled, and it caused Clary to feel even more uncertain of her mental faculties. "Because you're the great artist. Alec told me about you."

"Oh, yeah? What did he say?"

"That you've been producing Picasso-worthy art since you were small. Actually, you're still small. But when you were smaller."

Clary scoffed. "Yeah, thanks for pointing that out to me. And Picasso was an abstract artist. I've never done abstract art, only people and landscapes and still life."

"Well, I think you're a Picasso. Would you rather I called you Monet? Or Degas?"

"I'm impressed. You actually know some artists."

"Well, I'm not stupid." Jace's gaze became somehow sharper, challenging. Clary swallowed and tried to conceal it. She was nervous. She'd never talked to a boy like Jace for any length of time before. Simon and Alec didn't count, they were like family. Jace was different. The lines of conversation were blurry with him. She didn't know what to say, and his face was extremely distracting.

"I never said you were." _Great, now you sound defensive._ "I'm wondering, though, why are you taking art again? Don't you have any other talents you can put to use?"

Jace smiled again, but this time his expression was tighter. "I play baseball," he replied, but his tone indicated that he had been about to say something else.

"That's it?" Clary asked skeptically.

"That's all you'll know." Jace smirked, but he seemed tenser than he had been a minute ago.

_And uncomfortable is now the theme of this conversation. _Clary sighed inwardly at her inability to carry a normal conversation with an unfamiliar boy. Thankfully the teacher soon began introducing their first project to the class, sparing Clary from responding.

Both were silent for the rest of the period, and once again Jace slipped fluidly out of his seat and was out of the door before anyone else. Clary dragged her feet out the door, wondering if Alec and his friends would join them. She suspected that Sebastian and Jordan might stop by to see Isabelle and Maia.

Clary didn't dare think about another boy who might stop by to see a girl at their table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clary saw Jace every day. Whenever Isabelle called Alec over, his group of friends came too: Magnus because he wanted to talk fashion with Isabelle and Jordan to see Maia. Clary wasn't sure why Sebastian kept returning; she thought it was to see Isabelle, because he certainly talked to her often, but his perpetually bored expression indicated that he didn't want to be there. She was even more confused by Jace's presence. He barely contributed to the conversation, and the only conclusion she could make was that he was there for decoration. She never spoke directly to him herself, though Simon enjoyed making cracks at Jace with Clary as his audience.

During class, he sometimes greeted her with a "Hey, Picasso," to which Clary would reply with a terse "Hi." He never called her by her given name, and barely spoke to her in class. And every day, he would be the first one out of the door.

In the mornings, he would join Alec and Magnus while they were walking, but Alec and Magnus carried the conversation, sometimes including Isabelle. Although neither he nor Clary spoke most mornings, neither of them made an effort to start a separate conversation.

After a week of this, Clary had to admit to herself that she had a crush on Jace. Every time she saw him or he spoke to her, she wanted him to talk to her. But she was too shy and nervous to make conversation, and nothing ever came of it. All of this served to make her feel incredibly young and stupid. She had a crush. Crushes were for little girls.

Sebastian was also making her uncomfortable. He had lost his bored expression and had begun paying equal attention to both her and Isabelle. While Jordan and Maia were in their own little bubble and only surfaced once in a while to join the others' conversation, Sebastian was inclusive and talked to everyone. Isabelle was happy during this time, with only a few worried glances at Alec and Magnus together. She and Clary had not talked about Alec after their discussion that day, but with the intuition of a best friend, Clary knew that Isabelle worried excessively about Alec's well-being.

School was relatively easy, which came as a relief to Clary. She enjoyed her art class despite the awkwardness that pervaded each silence with Jace, and threw herself into the project the teacher assigned. She had to paint a landscape, and she was thinking about where to go one day when Alec gave her the perfect idea.

"Hey Clary, my mom was wondering if you and your mom are going to come with us on that road trip again for the long weekend?"

"You mean the farmhouse? Yeah, definitely. Do you even have to ask anymore?"

The Lightwoods always invited Clary and Jocelyn to their annual Labor Day road trip to an old, isolated farmhouse in the midst of beautiful forest and fields. Luke Garroway, a high school friend of Isabelle's parents and Jocelyn, rented it out to them sometimes. It was a peaceful spot, and Clary immediately realized that it would be perfect to paint for her assignment.

"Thank you so much Alec!" Clary clapped her hands in glee, but stopped when she felt people looking at her. "What? I'm still a freshman, I can be childish sometimes!"

"You're welcome Clary, but what did I do?" Alec asked, looking confused. Magnus snorted.

"Ever so modest, Alec. Why don't you just take the credit for making the girl excited? Oh, haha. That sounds wrong."

"Shut up, Magnus," Alec and Clary said at the same time.

"Anyway, I just realized that that's the perfect spot for me to do my art assignment," Clary continued.

Jace groaned. "I haven't even thought about that yet. Why are freshmen so overachieving?"

"Hey, you were like that last year, dude. During baseball practice you complained about your studying for every test. We were like, that class is a joke. Why are you even worried?" Alec laughed at Jace, who glared back.

"Sophomores can be superior about this. You definitely were. Anyway, Alec as a freshman was probably the most whiny, worried-for-no reason, overachieving freshman in the world," Jace retorted.

Isabelle giggled. "He definitely was."

"No one asked you, Izzy," Alec grumbled.

Isabelle laughed and stuck her tongue out at her brother. The others laughed at the siblings' display, used to it after a week of Isabelle and Alec's squabbles.

"Well, anyway, I can't wait. Thanks for inviting us again, guys," Clary replied to Alec.

"It's really no problem. I can't even imagine that trip without you! And what would I do if I was stuck alone with my two brothers for that period of time? You're probably the only thing keeping them alive," Isabelle joked.

Clary laughed. "I am, aren't I?"

Alec groaned. "Isabelle is such a witch in the morning. How can you stand her?"

Isabelle laughed. "I think I'm actually something that rhymes with witch, but Alec is too wimpy to say it out loud."

"I am not!"

"Alec is so whiny. I can't believe you're the older one here," Isabelle snorted.

"Ha, only child here." Clary grinned as Isabelle, Simon, and Alec turned to her.

"Lucky," all of them groaned. Alec and Isabelle glared at each other, causing Magnus to start laughing at their expressions.

"Simon, why are you even complaining? Rebecca's been out of the house for a year already."

"But when she was there, it was like an episode of "Everyone Hates Simon.'"

Clary noticed that Jace seemed to withdraw from the conversation, slouching and looking away from the group. She was sure there was something up with him, but she didn't want to invade his privacy. Frowning to herself, Clary realized this wasn't the first time Jace had sunk into silence when the talk of family came up. Her imagination came up with all sorts of horrible scenarios, but she scolded herself for being so dramatic and trying to find out the reason for his behavior. If he wanted to keep a secret, he could. She was in no way entitled to know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is going to cover two sections: Clary's first year knowing Jace, while she is still immature and has a crush on him, to her sophomore year and possibly beyond, when she is more mature. It's a story of growing up. But also love. So if you're willing to wait it out, you will see Jace and Clary get together. But I also want to develop the side stories of Alec's sexuality and his relationship with Magnus, and also Isabelle's realization that flirting with a bunch of guys isn't the best way to find a great boyfriend. Do you think I should go through with that?**

** Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Sami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

Clary sat on a mossy log in the shade of an enormous oak. Maple and beech trees edged the clearing before her, their shade dappling the reddish brown leaves on the ground. It was beautiful.

But her painting was not. She was struggling with the ground; she wanted to get the dappled shade perfect, but the ideal image was eluding her.

_I'm almost done, _she thought. _Maybe if I draw something else first, I can come back to this. _She got out her sketchpad and a pencil, and lines began forming on the paper. She drew without thinking, and became lost in the contours of jaw, nose, and eyes. When she finally stopped, Clary looked down in amazement at the face she had depicted. It was Jace, done almost perfectly, so realistic she almost believed it was the real boy glancing sorrowfully into the distance.

She stared at the picture for a long minute, then quickly shoved her sketchpad in her backpack. _I'm being stupid, _she berated herself. _I have to ignore this. It's getting to me. Besides, he never looks at me except when Isabelle is with me. I'm invisible, insignificant to him._

_But Izzy doesn't agree-at least, she thinks I'm visible to someone. _Isabelle had teased Clary the entire drive to the farm about Sebastian, who Isabelle alleged "stares at you all the time, it's disgustingly sweet! He so obviously likes you! Clary imagine if you guys went to Winter Formal together! Alec, don't you think it's cute?"

Alec had refused to reply, and blocked Isabelle out with headphones while beside him, nine-year-old Max slumbered peacefully, oblivious to Isabelle's gushing.

"But I thought you liked him!" Clary had protested, wanting her friend to stop.

"No, of course not! Well, I think he's absolutely fabulous in the looks department. But I'm not seriously attracted to him. He's not my type."

Clary rolled her eyes, wondering what Isabelle's type really was. Based on the diverse collection of previous boyfriends and crushes Isabelle had, it was anyone crazy that offended Alec and her parents.

Clary sighed, trying to dispel the disturbing thoughts in her head. She jumped right back into the painting, and within an hour she had finally completed it to her satisfaction. Holding it carefully, she stood and strolled out of the clearing onto a path that led out of the woods bordering the farm.

Back at the farmhouse, she placed the painting delicately on the kitchen counter and headed upstairs to the room she and Izzy shared. One side of the room was violently messy, clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor and bed. Clary headed to the cleaner side and grabbed a change of clothes from her suitcase. She quickly shucked off her comfortable, but ratty old t-shirt and sweats that she wore while painting and put on a pair of jeans and a top that she could wear in front of Isabelle and Alec's parents.

Leaving the room, she bumped into someone shorter than her, which didn't happen very often. Looking down, she saw it was Max, Isabelle and Alec's younger brother. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, Max, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok! I was just reading while walking, so it's not your fault," Max replied brightly, waving his book at Clary.

"Oh, what's that?"

"It's Naruto! You know, the one you showed me. This is the ninth book. I don't have them all, though."

Clary suddenly thought of Simon and his box of comics and manga that his mother had forbidden from the house, as a result of them being laid open at various improper places around the house and tripping up guests.

"Hey, I think Simon and I together probably have the entire series. I'll come by sometime and bring it for you, how's that sound?"

Max's eyes lit up. "That's great! Thank you so much Clary!"

He ran down the stairs at a breakneck pace, leaving Clary to descend more slowly.

"Mom! Guess what! Clary said she'll lend me some of her manga!"

Maryse Lightwood turned her head to look fondly at her youngest son. "That's wonderful, Max. You know, I never have time to take him to the store to buy more. He's been rereading a few books for weeks. Thank you so much, Clary."

"It's no problem, Simon's mom and my mom have been trying to get us to get rid of those comics for a while. And we can take Max to Midtown Comics or Forbidden Planet. Simon wants to get a job there as soon as he's old enough."

Maryse smiled kindly at Clary. It was an expression she reserved only for Clary, Jocelyn, and her own family. As a diplomat, the smile used at work was generally forced, or nonexistent. Despite Maryse's fierce looks, Clary still thought of her as a kind, loving person. Even though she was busy dealing with politics all over the world, she still made time for her family and came home for extended periods of time.

Isabelle barreled into the kitchen squealing. "Clary, help me! Alec's going to kill me!"

Clary sighed. "What did you do to him?"

Isabelle rushed into the living room and stopped short. "Oh, hey Mom! I'm going to take Clary upstairs with me if that's ok."

Maryse sighed. "Yes, Isabelle, it's fine. But don't be mean to your brother, dear."

"Who, me? I'm an angel to Alec!" Isabelle smiled innocently, and pulled a scoffing Clary up the stairs.

Once they had closed the door to their room, Isabelle pulled Clary with her to sit on the bed.

"So, I may have seen Alec's phone lying around. And I may have picked it up and read his texts. Then I may have texted Magnus back."

"What did the text say?" Clary groaned, realizing where this was going.

"It might have been a little suggestive."

"Izzy! I thought you didn't want to pressure Alec into anything!"

"This isn't pressure. This is good, clean, pranking."

"Now he'll be too embarrassed to even talk to Magnus, let alone ask him out."

"I never expected Alec to be the one to ask anyone out! If anything, I think Magnus is going to ask him out. But not soon at all. Magnus wouldn't want to pressure Alec. I think."

"Oh, Izzy," Clary said lightly. "Just apologize to him."

"I don't think he needs an apology. I just moved his relationship ahead by five steps."

"Izzy!"

"Oh, alright. But he's going to be such a baby about it."

"Have fun," Clary teased, earning a glare from Isabelle.

"You're coming with me."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Clary muttered. As Isabelle dragged her downstairs, she saw Alec waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well?" he asked, scowling at his younger sister.

"I'm sorry I sent Magnus a text that said you wanted him in a sexual manner. I promise I will never do this exact thing again," Isabelle said in a robotic voice. Clary slapped her arm.

"Ow!"

Alec's scowl deepened. "How am I going to explain this to Magnus?"

"Well, has he texted you back yet?"

"I didn't check."

"Give that to me." Isabelle grabbed her brother's phone and checked the screen. Clary and Alec watched suspiciously as her eyes lit up in glee, and she pressed the screen energetically. Suddenly she laughed out loud.

"Good news, Alec. Magnus isn't mad at you."

Alec stared. "Really?"

"Yup." Isabelle began to type on the phone's keyboard.

"Hey! Give that back!" Alec yelled. Clary watched, laughing, as the two siblings fought for the phone. Isabelle shrieked and held the phone high, pressing buttons randomly. A beep sounded through the room.

Both Isabelle and Alec stared at the phone in horror. "You sent it! Why did you send it?" Alec screamed. "What did it say?"

Isabelle looked sheepish. "Well, I wasn't done..."

Alec snatched the phone away from her and looked at the sent message. "Izzy! I'm going to kill you!"

Isabelle laughed nervously, then took Clary's hand and ran into the other room. "We'll just stay here and let him cool off."

"What did it say?"

"It's not my fault! It got auto-corrected."

"Izzy! What did it say?"

"Um...well..."

Alec stomped up to them. "Clary, Isabelle can't just get away with this. Don't you dare help her."

In a moment of mischievousness, Clary grabbed the phone. It still displayed the message. Clary read it aloud, her breath punctuated by fits of laughter.

"hey there maggie, i rly lyke how ur so cool about this. you're good for alec's sex."

Clary choked. "Isabelle Lightwood!"

"I meant to say serious personality!"

"Who writes serious personality in a text?" Alec screeched.

"What kind of phone has the word sex in auto correct?"

"What's going on here?" Maryse walked in with Jocelyn, the two mothers looking skeptically at the three teenagers.

"Nothing," Isabelle, Clary, and Alec said in unison.

At that moment, the phone beeped, causing Alec to jump. Isabelle glanced over.

"Uh oh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there! I know this chapter didn't really move the plot along too much, but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! It was more of introducing the Lightwoods, and seeing more of Isabelle's craziness.**

**Well, as always, thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"And finally, Homecoming Week is nearly here! Fun dress days will be Twin Day, Crazy Hair Day, your class's themed dress up day, Tie-dye Thursday, and Tuxedo and Dress Day on Friday, also the day of the Homecoming Rally, Football Game, and Dance! Come to school full of spirit! This is Jaida, wishing you a marvelous Monday!"

A click concluded the girl's peppy message and was immediately followed by excited chatter in the art room. Clary remained silent, contemplating this. Her very first homecoming. Wasn't homecoming supposed to be something special for high school girls? She had a vague idea of a party and dancing in the dark, but dismissed it as a segment of a CSI episode.

"Tuxedo Day?" Jace muttered to himself. Clary glanced over, and Jace looked up at her. He smirked at Clary.

"So, Picasso, you going to the dance?"

"I don't know yet," Clary said nervously. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew how she wanted this conversation to turn out. She knew she wanted it badly. And she wished she could repress these feelings, because they were so confusing and distracting and made her as silly with Jace as those girls with their shallow conversation.

"It's your first homecoming. It's bound to be an experience you'll never forget." Today Jace was brilliant, happy, not the brooding boy she had sometimes glimpsed. His smile made Clary weak.

"I guess I'll go with Izzy and Simon and Maia-that is, if Maia and Isabelle don't have dates."

"You don't expect to have a date?"

Clary laughed. "No, not at all." _Can you change that, please? _

Jace paused, then chuckled. "Well, that's alright. I, however, fully expect to have a date by the end of the day."

"Really?" Clary replied halfheartedly, immediately determining that Jace would have Aline Penhallow or Kaelie Meadows on his arm at the dance.

"Yes. I am stunningly attractive. Who wouldn't want to go to the dance with me?" Jace assumed a smug expression.

"Isabelle. She thinks you're annoying." It took great effort for Clary not to make any embarrassing outbursts, such as "You are most definitely the most stunning man I have ever seen." That probably wouldn't go over well.

Jace pouted. "Isabelle is a strange creature. But I wouldn't go with her. It would be like going with my sister. Well, my best friend's sister. But it's still strange."

"Mr. Wayland, Ms. Fray. Please pay attention."

Clary flushed and immediately locked her eyes on the front of the room. Jace also turned his head, but slumped in his chair and looked bored. His sudden change in demeanor irritated the teacher, whose stern gaze contemplated Jace for an extra second before she returned to her speech.

"Now, as I was saying, the projects I received were, in the majority, wonderful. I'll be putting them up over the week. However, I was most impressed with one painting in particular." Ms. Colin pulled out a scene of a clearing in the woods, the ground scattered with leaves and the pattern of shadow and light created by the shadow of the red-orange maple trees at the edge of the painting. She held it up with a proud smile. "Well done, Clary."

Clary blushed again, but this time in pleasure. She was particularly proud of that painting, and was delighted that she was receiving recognition for her efforts. Jace smiled at her.

"Nice job, Picasso."

"Thank you," she murmured, gazing at her lap. She studied him through her eyelashes, and saw him swallow. As she raised her head, Clary saw Aline Penhallow smiling at Jace. She mouthed "meet me after class" to him, sweet smile still in place, but when she saw Clary watching, her face transformed into a glare. Clary glanced back at Jace, but he was no longer looking in the direction of either Aline or Clary. He stared out of the window, unmoving and silent.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Isabelle asked excitedly.<p>

"I think it's a great idea. I'd love to go as a group. But don't you think you'll have a date?" Clary asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"This is my first homecoming! I want to spend it with my friends-namely you, Simon, and Maia. Oh, and my brother of course."

"What if someone asks you?"

"I'll refuse, and tell them that there's always Winter Formal." Isabelle laughed freely.

"Maia might be going with Jordan, though."

"Oh, yeah. Well, she can have fun with that. I'll just go with you guys!"

Clary laughed at Isabelle's exuberance. "Sounds like a plan."

Isabelle squealed happily. Alec walked up with Magnus and pretended to plug his ears.

"Wow, Iz, are you trying to break glass?"

Isabelle glared. "No I am not, thank you very much."

"Oh, well, you're nearly succeeding. I think my phone is cracked."

"That's cause you dropped it."

"Only because you were trying to steal it! I couldn't let you have it again, not after what happened last time."

"I can't believe you still haven't forgiven me for that little incident. Magnus understands, don't you?"

"They were mildly shocking," Magnus admitted.

"Only you would think they were mild, Magnus," Clary pointed out, sizing up Magnus's eye-popping outfit of bright blue knee high boots over black skinny jeans with gold glitter, large gold belt buckle of the letter M, and cherry red t-shirt.

Magnus grinned. "Anything is mild compared to me."

Isabelle looked at him critically. "Not bad, Bane. Your sense of fashion may just grant you a free pass into the Homecoming Dance Group of Awesomeness. Led by me, of course. And Alec has to go with us cause he's my brother. So you might as well come, too."

"I feel so included," Magnus said sarcastically. "But I'll accept that offer. Thank you, darling."

Isabelle beamed. "You're welcome!"

Alec's expression was sulky. "Why would I go to Homecoming with my freshman sister?"

"Alec, you have to! Don't disappoint me, I planned this out completely already!" Isabelle whined.

Alec caved immediately at his sister's face. "Oh, alright. But don't expect me to do this again next year."

Immediately, Isabelle's face transformed. "Oh, thank you Alec! I love you!"

"Love you too, Iz," Alec said apprehensively, backing away. "Don't you dare hug me in front of the entire school."

"I wasn't going to," Isabelle huffed. "Ooh, Simon's here! Simon, come with us to Homecoming!"

Simon stared at her. "Who's us?"

"You, me, Clary, Alec, Magnus. And Maia if she doesn't end up going with Jordan."

"Ok, cool. Sounds good," Simon replied.

"Yay! It's all perfect now!" Isabelle smiled in sheer delight, and everyone laughed at her child-like expression.

Maia arrived with a big smile. "Guess what, guys?"

"Jordan asked you to homecoming," everyone said together. Maia's face fell.

"How did you know?"

Simon snorted. "It was really obvious."

"Oh. Well, anyway, what are you guys doing?"

Isabelle explained their plan. "We're all going to meet at my house for the football game, then go to the dance. Do you and Jordan still want to join us for that?"

"Sure, I'll ask him."

For the rest of lunch, the group listened to Isabelle happily ramble about homecoming week, interjecting once in a while. Alec and Magnus left after a minute or so to go find the other guys, while the four friends fell back into their familiar pattern of joking and teasing. They parted, still continuing their conversation as they walked away. Clary entered her class with a smile on her face. As she sat in her seat, the inane chatter of Aline Penhallow and her cheerleader sidekicks pierced her ears.

"There are so many cute sophomores this year. Especially those baseball players-yum!" Aline winked at her friends, who all laughed on cue.

"I'd take Jace Wayland any time over those football players," one girl agreed.

"Well, not all football players," another girl added, smiling across the room at one of the jocks.

Clary glanced over in disgust. Though Isabelle had known Aline for years as a family friend, Clary had only met her in eighth grade at Isabelle's pool party. Aline was half Chinese, and this came out in her straight, jet black hair and short stature. However, her eyes were an extraordinary blue, though their shape was distinctly Asian. It was a startlingly pretty face, and Aline had more boys vying for her hand at the dance than any other girl in the school.

Clary forced herself to pay attention in class, though her mind was screaming comparisons between herself and Aline the entire time. When class let out, she was out the door just before Aline, only to be stopped short by a tall, dark haired boy.

"Oh, hey Sebastian," Clary greeted cursorily, and tried to move past him. She saw Jace behind him, though and stopped short.

"Clary, can I talk to you?"

The voice was not the one she wanted to hear. But she turned to look at Sebastian anyway. "Um, sure. Here?"

"Uh, yeah, ok." Sebastian glanced back at Jace, who looked confused. "Here, let's go over here." They moved to a nook in the lockers, and Sebastian looked down at Clary. She thought incoherently that he was rather handsome, with dark and delicate looks that would make most boys jealous. Unless they were Jace Wayland.

"Clary?"

She looked back at Sebastian. "Huh? Oh, yeah. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, well, you see, I was wondering, if, uh, you would maybe go to homecoming with me?" The last part was rushed, and Clary stared at him for a moment before registering.

"You want me to go with you to the homecoming dance?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," Sebastian said, looking relieved that she had understood.

Looking over Sebastian's shoulder, Clary could see Jace staring at them. Aline was talking to him, but he paid no attention.

"Um, that sounds lovely, but I already agreed to go with Isabelle and our friends as a group," Clary told him apologetically.

"Oh." Sebastian looked unhappy, but composed himself. "Well, alright. Um, I guess I'll see you later, Clary?" He backed away and headed toward Jace.

"Wait!" Clary exclaimed. The look on his face had provoked her conscience.

Sebastian turned quickly. "Yeah?"

She walked up to him and put her hands on his forearms. "Look, just cause I can't go doesn't mean I don't want to."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...that if you wanted, there's always next time." Clary couldn't believe she was saying this. She sounded like Isabelle. But luckily, Sebastian's face lit up.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Hey, wait for me next time, will you? Don't agree to anything till you've seen me." He smiled at her, and Clary smiled back.

"I won't. Bye, Sebastian."

"See you, Clary." He walked towards Jace, who had been staring daggers at the two. When he saw Sebastian approaching, he snapped his attention back towards Aline.

Clary wasn't far enough down the hallway to miss Jace saying to Aline, "Hey, want to go to homecoming with me?" and Aline's responding squeals. She set her shoulders and walked more quickly down the hallway, refusing to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you get when you have no homework and a happy writer? MORE UPDATES! hehe. i may put up another chapter later today, if i have time to finish the next chapter. i love you all, readers, and this is your present from a girl with a day left of freedom before the homework catches up tomorrow...**

**As always, thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm not wearing that, Izzy."

Isabelle pouted, holding up an off-the-shoulder, gray shirt with hot pink design tracing the front and back. "But it's so great on you! It'll show off your shoulders, and it looks more than amazing on me." Isabelle posed, the shirt loose on her right and clinging flatteringly to her long body. Laid on the bed was the pair of black skinny jeans, in Clary's size, that Isabelle wore.

"But it's so...revealing!" Clary protested. Isabelle thrust the shirt at Clary once more, this time with a glare that could cut glass.

"Wear it. Or else I won't have a twin." At this, Isabelle brought out the sad face that melted her brother every time. "Please?"

Clary relented. _You'd think after seven years I'd be immune to that._ She grabbed the shirt and jeans and stalked to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she emerged, Isabelle's miniature, red-headed twin. Isabelle clapped her hands in excitement.

"Great! Now, let's go. I can't wait to get to school!"

"You only want to show off your clothes." Clary grabbed her bag and opened the front door, revealing Alec waiting impatiently.

"Did Izzy make you wear that?" Alec asked resignedly. Clary nodded.

Isabelle pushed past them. "Just wait. When Magnus sees you, he'll be so happy for you!" Isabelle and Magnus had similar tastes, and he would definitely approve of Clary's new foray into fashion.

_I wonder if anyone else would approve. _Clary stopped herself. _Meaning Simon, or Sebastian, or Jordan, or Maia. Not just Jace. Yeah, right._

It had been exactly one week since Sebastian had asked Clary and Jace had asked Aline. As predicted, at least five boys had asked Isabelle in front of Clary and the rest of the group. Probably five more had asked her when she was alone. Isabelle turned them all down, explaining the group plan. But, true to form, she reminded them that there was always Winter Formal, and they left looking subdued, but hopeful.

Clary felt guilty every time she saw Sebastian, and conflicted when she saw Jace. Jace hadn't spoken to her much over the last week, with only the occasional greeting. The most he had said in seven days was on Wednesday during art class.

She had entered quietly and as inconspicuously as she could, but the moment she sat down, Jace turned to her and said, "Did you really turn Sebastian down?"

Clary had stared at him, then replied, "Yes."

His face paled a little, then he said quietly, "Oh."

"Are you mad at me?" Clary asked anxiously.

"No, why?" Jace's voice was mildly interested, as was his expression. He acted like it took effort for him to be interested in the conversation, which annoyed Clary a little.

"Well, he's your friend. Is he mad?"

"Who, Sebastian? No. He's fine. I think he's going to ask Kaelie."

Clary frowned at this. "Oh."

They had barely spoken after this.

But Homecoming Week was here, and the excitement of all her peers came over Clary and kept her from thinking too much about the awkwardness between her and Jace. Even Alec was involved, letting Magnus drag him to the junior class activities and dressing up with him. Maia and Simon were less active, and they refused to participate in the dress up days, even in the face of Isabelle's wheedling.

Simon and Maia sat at the table, obviously not participating in the themed day. Isabelle rolled her eyes as she sat, but refrained from making a comment. Clary came up behind her and sat as well.

"Nice, guys. You look pretty good." Maia nodded appreciatively. Simon's eyes flitted back and forth between Isabelle and Clary, and settled on Isabelle. Isabelle smirked.

"Have something to say, Simon?"

Simon swallowed nervously. "Well, uh, you guys, look..."

"Hot?" Clary snickered at Simon's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"No! Well, yes, but I wasn't going to say that."

"Simon, you think I'm hot?" Isabelle smiled widely.

"Do I have to answer that?" Simon protested weakly. The bell rang.

"Ooh, saved by the bell. Well, see you later guys," Isabelle said.

Each of them rushed to their respective class. Clary received many compliments on her outfit, which she accepted graciously, all the while cursing Isabelle for putting her in the spotlight. Isabelle, on the other hand, positively glowed at the attention she received. She was gushing with Magnus about the merits of fashion when Clary reached their table during lunch.

"I'm never letting you choose my clothes again."

"Why? You look great. Better than you've ever looked, sorry darling," Magnus stated. Clary glared.

"I don't care how I look. I feel really exposed here."

"You look hot," Isabelle pointed out.

"I don't want to look hot!" Clary complained.

"Are you sure you're a girl? You sound like Alec," Magnus interjected, receiving another scathing look from Clary. "Well, that's my cue to leave. Bye, dears." He walked off.

Clary sighed. "I can't wait till this week is over."

"Oh, come on Clary, have some spirit! This is our first homecoming ever. And we have to have fun! Promise you'll have fun at the dance at least. And you better cheer at the football game, or else."

"Fine! I promise to have fun at the dance. Do I have to do the rest of these dress up days too?"

"Yes."

"Izzy, you are the most demanding person I have ever met."

"You know it," Isabelle said calmly.

* * *

><p>Friday came with a whirl of excitement, Isabelle frantically putting the finishing touches on arrangements to have all of her friends come over before the football game, Alec calmly in the background, listening to Isabelle give him permission to invite his own friends.<p>

Tuxedo and Dress Day was met with varying levels of acceptance, but Isabelle forced the rest of their group to participate, so Clary, Isabelle, and Maia arrived at school in dresses. Clary and Maia refused to wear anything bright or flowery, so Isabelle resigned herself to their plain navy blue and gray dresses with subdued patterns. She compensated by wearing a brown and pink sundress that stood out wherever she was. All the guys wore their tuxes. However, Magnus spruced his up with a swirly teal and green tie that looked like the ocean, while Alec looked uncomfortable in his plain black jacket with white button up. Despite the efforts of both his sister and Magnus, there was no tie.

"Jordan and Maia are so cute together!" Isabelle sighed, looking dreamily at the couple.

"Mhm," Clary agreed distractedly. She was busy trying to surreptitiously put on more comfortable shoes.

"And Sebastian and Jace are perfect in their tuxes. I can't believe you turned him down, Clary. Most girls would kill to go with him."

"There's more than just looks in a guy, Izzy. Besides, he's going with Kaelie now." Clary had successfully put on one shoe.

"I know that! I'm just saying, you're really lucky." Isabelle glanced at Clary, and her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare try to change those shoes. Sneakers and a dress? I don't think so."

"Izzy! How did you know?" Clary tried to stall, and continued to slip off the other shoe. Isabelle's hand came down on her arm.

"Clary, you're my best friend. I'm not going to subject you to ridicule because you can't handle wearing flats for a day."

"As my best friend, don't you think you should let me do what I want?"

"No. Best friends do what's best for each other, not what they want."

"Fine. I'll wear the stupid shoes."

"Good. By the way, Kaelie isn't going with Sebastian. Mel asked her yesterday and she said yes."

"What? Who's Mel?"

"Well, his name is Meliorn, but he's embarrassed by it, so he changed it in fifth grade. Do you remember him?"

"Nope. Never heard of him."

"Well, he went to school with us."

"Wait, was he that guy you were crushing on in seventh grade?"

"Was he? I guess I did have a crush on him. He's pretty cute. Well, anyway, do you want me to ask Sebastian to join our group?"

"No, it's okay, Izzy. I don't want to ruin your plan."

"He's going to end up with us anyway."

"Fine, then. You can ask him." Clary wondered if this counted as being Sebastian's date.

"I can't believe Kaelie turned him down. Didn't you say that he asked her?"

"That's what Jace told me."

"Oh, well maybe he didn't. He seems like the loyal type."

"Loyal?"

"You know, wouldn't ask another girl when his heart's love rejects him."

"Izzy! I'm not his heart's love!"

Isabelle laughed. "You should have seen the expression on your face. Priceless."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>Sebastian accepted Isabelle's invitation, looking at Clary as he did so. Isabelle noted this and waggled her eyebrows at Clary, who ignored her. After school, Clary pulled Sebastian aside.<p>

"Hey," Sebastian said, smiling handsomely at her.

"Hey," Clary replied quietly.

"What's up?"

"Did you ask Kaelie to the dance?" Clary blurted, and mentally slapped herself for being so blunt.

Sebastian looked shocked. "No, of course not. Why would I?"

"I heard that you did."

"From who?"

"Jace."

"I don't tell Jace everything. Just because he's my friend doesn't mean he knows everything about me." For a second Sebastian's eyes were dark, and Clary felt a little frightened.

"Hey, don't be mad at him. I just wondered because you wouldn't come with us if you already had a date."

"I wanted a date, but she turned me down. Now I get to spend time with her anyway." Sebastian's face was open, with an expression of intense happiness. Clary felt overwhelmed by the moment, and pulled away slightly.

"Yes, you do." Clary laughed lightly to dispel the tension. "And you'd better enjoy it."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe this. I actually wrote another chapter. and the day's not even over yet! Here you are, wonderful readers.**

**thanks to Jessabells for the suggestion for this chapter. It worked out really well. I may be able to write another chapter because i feel the ideas coming. **

**thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The doorbell rang again. "Mom! Can you get that?" Isabelle yelled from her room, head bent over Clary's hand.

"Isabelle, are you going to make me over every time we have a dance?" Clary sighed from her position on the bed. She wore the same dress she had worn to school, but Isabelle was sure to make her change later.

"Yes. You're never going to do it by yourself. Now, these are done, but don't touch them. Don't even move." Isabelle jumped up and ran downstairs. Clary could hear her greeting someone downstairs. A minute later, Isabelle reappeared in the room.

"Now, the dance isn't formal, so wear this." She dumped a dress in Clary's arms. "I got this for you during the last shopping trip we went on, but you haven't worn it yet!" Isabelle frowned at Clary.

"If I wear it now, can I escape the lecture?" Clary said hopefully.

"Yes, but only if you don't complain once tonight." Clary nodded eagerly and dashed to change.

"It actually isn't that bad," Clary contemplated, looking down at the dress. "Except it's really short."

"See? It's great. Now let me see your hands." Isabelle said, ignoring Clary's second comment. She checked that the polish had not been ruined, then bent to retrieve Clary's shoes.

"You can just wear these again. They work with this too."

"I never spend this much effort on dressing. Fashion is such effort," Clary teased, slipping the shoes on.

"It's all for a good cause," Isabelle joked back. The two girls descended the stairs together and entered the living room, where Alec and Magnus already were. Alec looked uncomfortable while Magnus fiddled with his clothing.

"Oh, hello Clary," Magnus said without looking away from Alec's tie. He jerked on it, causing Alec to jump.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Straightening it."

"It was straight!"

"Oh, please. It was as straight as I am." Alec gasped at this, and his mouth opened and closed as he thought of something to say. Magnus grinned.

"What, you didn't realize I was gay? I'm pretty sure Clary and Isabelle knew. I'm not exactly unassuming."

"I knew, or I suspected at least, I just didn't want to bring it up," Alec stammered.

"Don't worry about it. I've never been bullied about it, so I'm not sensitive at all." Magnus looked worriedly at Alec, who seemed to have lost his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Alec said, recovering. Isabelle snorted at his expression, but Clary could tell she was apprehensive about Alec's reaction.

"Well, Magnus, how do we look?" Clary asked, trying to defuse the tension. Magnus jumped to the bait readily.

"Oh, you two look gorgeous! Isabelle, you picked the perfect outfit for Clary. I'm proud to have you as Fashion Club vice president."

"Thank you Magnus! I do try," Isabelle replied magnanimously.

The doorbell rang again, and Isabelle ran to admit Sebastian, Jace, and Aline. Maryse came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Hello, Aline! How is your mother doing?"

Aline smiled sweetly and replied, "She's great, thank you. And how are you, Mrs. Lightwood?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And is this your date?"

Jace looked up as Aline said brightly, "Yes, this is Jace."

"Hi," Jace muttered. Aline gave him an annoyed glance.

"Well, I hope you two have fun tonight," Maryse said with a kind look towards Jace.

"I'll have lots of fun, don't worry." Aline hugged Maryse, then followed the guys into the living room.

"Hey, Aline," Alec greeted her.

"Hey, Alec," Aline said in a demure voice. Isabelle rolled her eyes and nudged Clary.

Sebastian came up to Clary. "Hey, Clary. Hi, Isabelle."

"Hey. Oh, look, there's Simon," Isabelle said, moving away from them. Behind Sebastian's back, she mouthed at Clary, "I'll give you some time to be alone." Clary's eyes widened, and she motioned at Isabelle to stay, but Isabelle was already herding the others outside to the cars.

"You look beautiful," Sebastian said.

"Thank you," Clary murmured. She felt uncomfortable alone with Sebastian. She began to walk towards the front door, and grabbed Sebastian's hand to pull him with her. Somehow her hand slipped into his, and she stopped short. Sebastian looked down at her.

"Is this ok?" Sebastian asked.

Clary was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. It's good." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He led her to the Lightwoods' van, and helped her up. Simon and Isabelle would be joining this car, while Jace and Aline were hitching a ride with Alec and Magnus, who could drive. Jordan and Maia would be arriving separately.

They arrived at the football field. All the students were piling out of their cars raucously. Everyone spilled in a mass towards the bleachers. Sebastian held tightly to Clary's hand, and Clary tried to keep pace with Isabelle. Finally they reached the group of their friends sitting in a line on the bleachers. Clary sat between Isabelle and Sebastian, and reached across Isabelle to mess up Simon's hair.

"Hey! It took me a long time to do that!" Simon complained.

"Do what, get out of bed? Cause that's what it looked like," Jace scoffed. Aline giggled, and Clary shot a glare at both of them.

"It's artfully messy. To look like I don't care," Simon explained exasperatedly.

"But you obviously do, if you spent so much time making your hair look like a rat's nest," Jace pointed out.

"Shut up," Clary snapped. "Just cause you're so arrogant you think everyone's worse than you doesn't mean you have to make fun of them."

Jace looked shocked, but he just smirked and turned away. Aline narrowed her eyes at Clary, then returned to fawning over Jace.

Clary felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Sebastian's concerned face. "Don't let Jace get to you. He's just a jerk."

"I know that. I'm fine. Let's just have fun tonight, ok?"

Sebastian nodded and smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

A cheer went up as the game began. Clary at first was tense under Sebastian's arm, and a little uncomfortable. But as the game progressed, she relaxed almost unconsciously, into his arm and laid her head on his bicep.

Clary dutifully ignored Jace and Aline, but giggled at Isabelle's disgusted expression whenever Isabelle caught a glimpse of the couple. Maia and Jordan were nauseatingly sweet as well, cuddling on the side.

Clary drowsed, but she was kept awake by the periodic screams and cheers. At halftime, Sebastian shook her awake. Clary blinked awake, and turned her head. The first thing she saw was Isabelle, her head resting on Simon's shoulder. Simon looked uncomfortable, but proud at the same time. Clary sat up completely at this sight.

"Are we winning?" Clary asked sleepily. Sebastian laughed.

"Yes, we're winning by a lot."

"Good," Clary yawned.

Isabelle stirred. "You better cheer this half, Clary. We need to support our school!" she said brightly, which was extraordinary considering she had just woken up.

"Izzy, you have the worst timing," Clary groaned, mid yawn. She shivered. "Did your fashion training prepare you to bring a jacket for me?"

"Yes, I did, actually. Don't mock fashion." Isabelle dug in her purse to reveal a tiny cardigan.

"That is not a jacket. It'll barely keep out the cold." Clary took the cardigan anyway, and found it surprisingly warm. She stretched, accidentally hitting Sebastian's shoulder. "Oops, sorry."

Sebastian smiled down at her. "That's ok."

Clary looked up, and was caught by Sebastian's intense, dark gaze. She couldn't look away, but she didn't want to keep staring back into his eyes. _Isn't this supposed to be romantic? _Clary thought to herself. _I'm supposed to enjoy this, right?_

"So beautiful," Sebastian murmured. He touched her cheek, and Clary jumped. Sebastian whispered, "Shh," and bent his head. Clary was transfixed, unable to move. She could imagine what was about to happen, but was unsure if she wanted it.

Isabelle squealed. "Guys, it's starting again!"

Clary jolted out of the trance and quickly turned away from Sebastian. She sensed him pulling away in disappointment and felt his body tense beside her. She reached out and curled her fingers around his hand. Sebastian relaxed slightly.

By the end of the game, Clary couldn't wait to get out of there and into a warm room. She followed the rest of the school as they poured into the gym and quad. The music was already blaring, and the excitement was palpable in the air. Screams and laughter and the music combined into a wall of sound that made it impossible to hear anything but shouting.

Clary and Maia were pulled by Isabelle into the crowd away from the rest of the group, and they laughed in exhilaration as Isabelle began to dance wildly to the music. Soon, all three of them had joined in. They had lost sight of the guys and Aline, but Clary didn't care. She was having so much fun she nearly forgot about Sebastian and Jace and stupid, annoying, arrogant boys.

In the frenzy of excitement, Clary found herself bumped up against a boy's chest. She checked his face; in the dark, she squinted to make out Sebastian's features.

"Dance with me," he said in her ear. Clary nodded rapidly. She turned and laced her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and gripped lightly.

The music halted, morphed into a slow dance. Suddenly couples everywhere were pairing up and swaying to the beat. Clary and Sebastian swayed along with them, and she had the crazy thought that they were all like pendulums on a grandfather clock, moving back and forth steadily. Looking over Sebastian's shoulder, she saw Isabelle and Simon, arms length apart, but still holding hands and dancing together. With a smile, she swept her gaze over the rest of the crowd, her eyes catching on Maia and Jordan, Kaelie and Meliorn, then Jace and Aline. Aline was pressed right up against Jace, trailing her hand down his back while the other caressed his neck. Clary looked away before she could see anymore.

On impulse, she tightened her grip on Sebastian's neck and put her face on his shoulder. With her eyes half closed, she could still see Jace watching them. She was shocked to find that he looked unhappy.

_Why would he be unhappy? He has a girl all over him, a girl that he asked as his date. And he keeps looking over here. Does he think I'm not good enough for his friend? That would explain his behavior, actually. He's been acting like he doesn't want me to be with Sebastian._

_That jerk! Who does he think he is?_

Clary turned her head to look at Sebastian. His face was surprisingly close, and she didn't think. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Sebastian's face was comically surprised and delighted at the same time. He breathed, "For what?"

"For...for this. I'm having fun."

"You're welcome." Their eyes met. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jace's stare, and spurred by the sudden burst of annoyance, she tilted her head up to meet Sebastian's kiss.

She gasped as soon as their lips touched, and Sebastian took this as encouragement. He held her tighter, and put more pressure on her mouth. Clary's eyes flew open.

_What am I thinking? _Clary had never considered herself the type of girl to rush into a kiss. Especially her first kiss. She wanted to know someone well, like him enough to want to spend all her time with him, not to jump into an exhilarated kiss in public, without any thought behind it. And she certainly had not foreseen that it would be incited by annoyance at another boy.

She pulled away quickly. Sebastian, dazed, glanced down at her. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing wrong with this, Clary. The opposite. It was perfect."

She flushed. "Um-I just-I don't think-"

"Are you okay?" Sebastian moved towards her again. "Is there something I should know? Is it Jace? Did-"

"What do you mean, is it Jace? Why would you think it had anything to do with him?" Clary put her hands on her hips and fixed her gaze on Sebastian.

"I don't know. I just thought-he did tell you I was going with Kaelie. I thought you were worried that he's trying to get between us," Sebastian stumbled over his words, then pulled himself up and continued steadily, "Well, let me tell you, it's none of his business."

"No, it's not. And I was just nervous, okay?"

"Why would you be-oh. I see." Sebastian looked bashful. "I'm so insensitive, I'm sorry."

"You were, a little."

"Forgive me?" Sebastian's face was angelic, repentant. Clary's heart still pounded from the tension and excitement of the evening. She breathed deeply to calm herself.

"I guess," she said quietly, "I guess I will. Don't worry, Sebastian. I still had a lovely time."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Now, the dance is over. Let's find Isabelle and the others and go home, alright?"

Clary nodded, and took his hand as they walked off in search of their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a little iffy about this chapter. For one, I'm writing this under very...unusual conditions. Right now, there's a shooter on the loose in my neighborhood/city. Schools are closed or on lockdown, which is why I have free time. But my best friend lives a block away from where he was last seen, and he's already killed 3 people. My heart goes out to the family of the injured and killed, and I really hope this tragedy is concluded soon.**

**I have never written anything like this before. It needs improvement, I know. But I'd like the feedback from you, dear readers.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Oh. My. God." Isabelle lay on the bed with her head propped on her hands.

"Yeah, I know right? I'm such an idiot." Clary shook her head ruefully.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. If he doesn't understand, he's the idiot. It was your first kiss." Isabelle stopped short. "Oh my god, it was your first kiss! Congratulations, Clary!"

"Shut up, Izzy. It was so embarrassing. I can't believe I pulled away. Can I have a redo?" Clary smiled in spite of herself, though. Isabelle's energy was infectious.

"No, you can't. It was with a super hot guy. That's all you can really ask for."

"He is pretty cute," Clary agreed. They were in her bedroom, replaying the details of the dance. Clary wasn't sure how she felt about Sebastian, her maybe-boyfriend. They wouldn't see each other until Monday.

"Tomorrow is going to be so boring. Everything is, after Friday," Isabelle said mournfully. Clary laughed.

"You'll get over it soon."

"Yeah, maybe. But maybe I don't want to," Isabelle sighed. She glanced over at the clock.

"Crap, I should get home. Dad's back from his business trip and Mom wants all of us to go out for dinner." Both girls got up and walked to the front door.

"Have fun. Say hi to him for me, will you?"

"Yeah, sure. See you, Clary." Isabelle bounced out the door. Clary closed the door lightly.

"Did Isabelle just leave? I didn't get to see her," Jocelyn said, coming into the hallway.

"Yeah, her dad's home. They're going out to eat."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Jocelyn said distractedly, searching in the closet for something. Her hair was up in a messy bun, paint splattered overalls hanging loosely on her body.

Clary started to leave, but Jocelyn stopped her. "Are you finished with all your homework?"

"Yes, Mom," Clary sighed.

"Alright, good. All set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've got everything."

"Ok. Just checking." Jocelyn grabbed a sponge from the closet and returned to the garage.

Clary walked slowly to her room. She wondered what would happen the next day. Would Sebastian talk to her? What if he ignored her? She didn't think he was that kind of boy, but who knew? And how was she going to stand art class now, with Jace next to her? Awkward didn't even begin to describe it. She was still annoyed at him for being so cozy with Aline, then having the nerve to act disapprovingly towards her and Sebastian.

_Shut up, Clary. You worry too much_, she told herself. _Jace is just a stuck up jerk who you shouldn't worry about._

She tried not to. She fell asleep still trying.

* * *

><p>Clary saw Sebastian in the hall on the way to first period. She wanted to call out to him, but her voice faltered in her throat as she opened her mouth. If he rejected her, she didn't need it to be in front of half the school.<p>

As soon as she entered her classroom, she regretted it. She needed the closure of a conversation with Sebastian to calm her nerves, and she wouldn't get it for another hour.

The class passed slowly, like anything does when you want it to go quickly. Clary fidgeted constantly, and her mind wandered, though periodically she would force herself to pay attention for the sake of her grade.

When she left the class, Sebastian greeted her at the door with a hug, pulling her aside from the flood of people exiting the classroom. He bent his head. "Good morning, Clary," Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian! You scared me," Clary gasped, but relaxed immediately in his arms.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. A little tired, but otherwise fine," Clary replied. She smiled happily. "I'm so glad you're here."

Sebastian laughed. "Don't be silly. Where else would I be?"

"I-well, I thought maybe you wouldn't want to see me."

Sebastian looked confused. "Why wouldn't I want to see you? Wasn't Friday night enough indication of how I feel for you?"

"Yes, of course. I was just being stupid."

He laughed again. They walked toward the quad, hand in hand.

Isabelle's face lit up when she saw them. "Clary! You're here! Sit here." She patted the seat next to her, and gave Sebastian a look that dared him to contradict her. Sebastian let go of Clary's hand without a fuss, but claimed the seat on the other side of Clary. Simon sat quietly on the other side of Isabelle, but Isabelle barely spared him a glance as she turned excitedly to Clary.

"Guess who talked to me today?"

"I don't know, who?" Clary responded without much enthusiasm

"Meliorn!"

"I thought he was with Kaelie."

"No, it was just for the dance. But anyway, he was very sweet. I understand why I used to have a crush on him."

Clary shot an apologetic look at Sebastian, who smiled in understanding. He interjected, "Isn't that him coming over right now?"

Isabelle turned her head. "It is! Mel!"

Meliorn and Isabelle began talking. Simon looked briefly annoyed, then ignored the two. He grinned at Clary.

"So, you two. What happened at the dance? Clary, as your best friend of ten years, I'm going to have to caution you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do with him. And since I'm very straight, that puts a lot of limits on you."

"Simon, don't be disgusting. Nothing like that happened at the dance."

"Oh, really? Well. I don't really believe you, but I'm not going to say anything else."

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Please don't."

"Hey, be nice," Clary scolded.

"It's fine, Clary," Simon said with a hint of exasperation. He glanced over at Isabelle and Meliorn, his face darkening. "I've got to go."

Clary watched helplessly as Simon stalked away. She couldn't help but feel irritation towards Isabelle for ignoring Simon so blatantly.

_Am I going to get between them, though? I can't take sides. It'll ruin our friendship. But I think their friendship is pretty much gone._

Sebastian wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Clary shook away the unpleasant thoughts and concentrated on the feeling of safety.

Then Sebastian called out, "Jace! Get over here!" and panic cut into the calm.

Jace appeared in front of them, Aline a few steps behind. "What do you want, Sebastian?" He focused on Sebastian, his eyes flicking briefly to Clary and then ignoring her.

The weight of Sebastian's arms suddenly felt burdensome. Clary's ears burned from that minute glance, and she cast her eyes downward.

"Hey, what's wrong? Can't a guy say hi to his best friend?" Sebastian asked with a grin. Jace looked at him impassively.

Aline interrupted the silence. "So, Sebastian. I hear you and Jace play baseball."

"Yeah, varsity last year. We're the prodigies of the team."

Aline laughed. "No modesty here, I see."

"You think I'm vain? Just wait. A day with Wayland, and you'll find that he's the biggest, most self absorbed douche you've ever met."

"Way to compliment me in front of my girlfriend, Verlac." Jace's face tightened momentarily, then his features were open and joking. "I could tell yours a couple of things myself."

Clary made herself look back at him with a natural expression. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Jace finally looked at her. Clary was taken aback by the conflict in his features, which mirrored her own.

"Maybe some other time. I'm nicer than Sebastian."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Just keep telling yourself that." He got up, pulling Clary to his side. "I'll walk you to class, Clary."

"Alright."

As they left, Clary could feel Jace's stare burning through her. She snuggled closer into Sebastian's side, but it didn't dispel the uncomfortable sensation. She picked up the pace, wanting to get out of Jace's view.

* * *

><p>Despite the awkwardness with Jace, Clary enjoyed her time with Sebastian. They spent an increasing amount of time together. Clary was happy.<p>

But she noticed that Simon was not. She watched her best friend's demeanor shift from happy-go-lucky to constantly bad-tempered. She wanted to grab him, shake him, ask him what was wrong, but they were never alone, and she didn't want to embarrass him either.

Finally, one day Sebastian was caught up in chemistry, Isabelle was at fashion club, and Maia was off with Jordan somewhere. Clary confronted Simon.

"What's going on, Simon?"

"Nothing. Why would you think anything was wrong?" He picked at his food sullenly.

"I'm your best friend. I think I know when you're unhappy."

"I'm fine, Clary. Stop worrying so much, you're worse than my mom."

Clary bristled. "Excuse me? You don't talk, you're always frowning, and I think I know why."

"Oh, really? Why don't you spit it out, then?" Simon finally faced her, a challenging look on his face.

"Isabelle's ignoring you."

"And why, pray tell, would I be mad at that? At least she isn't prattling on about something to me."

"Oh, shut up Simon. The angry, tortured act doesn't fit well on you. And I saw you two at the dance."

Simon seemed to deflate. "There wasn't anything to see. It was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing. At least, not to you."

"Maybe it wasn't."

"Simon, I know you like Isabelle. And I don't understand why she would act like that any more than you do. If she doesn't appreciate you, then she's really stupid."

"Aren't _you_ a loyal best friend," Simon said sarcastically.

"I'm being loyal to you right now. And just cause I'm her best friend doesn't mean I'm blind to her faults. Izzy doesn't really look around her while she blazes through life. She doesn't see the consequences of her actions at all. And she would rather have fun flirting than settle into a relationship."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to settle with me."

"Oh, Simon," Clary sighed. "You are the most amazing guy I know. You're funny and sweet and you have good hygiene." Simon snorted at that, but he looked slightly more comforted. Clary continued, "Isabelle's known you for almost as long as I have. She knows you. She just can't-or won't- _see_ you. Just let her be. She'll come to her senses soon enough."

Simon was silent for a moment. Then, "You really think that?"

"I'm positive."

"Thanks, Clary." Simon smiled weakly at her. "You are an amazing friend, you know?"

"Yeah, I try."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there readers! This chapter's kind of filler. But the next one will skip to a few months from now, and I just wanted to clear up some things. I can't wait till the story moves on! I want it to go quicker but I get caught up in wanting to develop the characters.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!  
>~Sami<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

October, then November passed. The days passed in cycles: get up, go to school, avoid Jace and Aline, see Sebastian, stay with Sebastian, go home, leave Sebastian, text Sebastian or Isabelle or Maia or Simon, go to sleep. Isabelle threw another party on Halloween, which ended with Magnus chasing Alec with a bottle of glitter through the neighborhood and the police arriving in response to a neighbor's call to find a rainbow sparkly boy standing triumphantly over another rainbow sparkly boy. There was a Thanksgiving dinner at the Lightwoods, just the two families like old times, including the pranks that Isabelle pulled on her brothers and the sighs of the parents when seventeen-year-old Alec tattled on the girls like he did at eight.

Simon and Isabelle didn't talk. The mutual silence between them was deafening to Clary, who wanted to bang their heads together. Especially Isabelle. Clary loved both her friends, but she hated Isabelle's apparent indifference to Simon and continual flirting.

And then they announced Winter Formal. During the announcements, Clary couldn't help but glance at Jace and Aline, noting with mild surprise that Aline wasn't trying to get the attention of her boyfriend.

_I wonder if they're having a fight._ _Wait, no. You don't care. You have a boyfriend. Sebastian. He's perfect._

_Jace is perfect too,_ a voice in the back of her mind insisted.

_Shut up. Jace is an arrogant jerk. Sebastian is kind, sweet, and mine._

On Friday, the voice was silenced. Clary sat on the floor cross-legged, painting the backdrop for Winter Formal photos along with the rest of Art Club. Her mind was so concentrated on the painting that she barely registered the gasps and giggles of other girls around her. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder, and drew in a breath when she saw Sebastian's handsome face. He took her hands and raised her to her feet, then knelt at her feet. When he pulled flowers from behind his back, a sigh went around the room. Clary put her hand to her face, and let the flowers lie lightly in her grasp.

"Will you go to Winter Formal with me?" Sebastian's face was radiant, hopeful.

Clary breathed out. "Yes."

Cheers broke out as Sebastian straightened, then gathered Clary in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, and everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Clary lifted her head from Sebastian's shoulder at his touch.<p>

"Getting tired?" he asked, looking down at her. Around them, couples in tuxedos and fancy dresses swayed with the music. Clary stretched, lifting her arms and dropping them around Sebastian's neck.

"A little." The song ended, and Sebastian led her to a table. Isabelle and Simon both sat at the table, neither looking at each other. Isabelle had come with Meliorn, but he wasn't there. Simon came at the bidding of Maia and Clary, who assured him that he would have fun. The pair were surrounded by awkward silence, which engulfed Clary and Sebastian.

Sebastian coughed lightly. "So, where are Jace and Alec?"

Isabelle turned slightly. "Jace and Aline are in that corner dancing. Or arguing. Either one. Alec is with Magnus somewhere. They went outside, I think."

"Arguing?" Clary asked.

"Jace has been moody all evening. Aline's barely tolerated it, and I think she might have called him on it." Isabelle's expression was bland, completely uninterested in the troubles of her longtime family friend.

"That sucks," Sebastian summed up. No one spoke for what felt like ages.

Finally the quiet got to be too much. Clary stood abruptly, motioning to Isabelle to follow her.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Why is Isabelle going with you?" Simon asked.

"Girls always go places in groups. Didn't you know?" Isabelle replied without looking at him. Simon looked taken aback, and Clary wondered if those were Isabelle's first words to Simon all night.

Clary opened the door to the girl's bathroom and went inside. She heard Isabelle's heels clicking on the tile.

Clary looked at her friend in the mirror. Isabelle's makeup was perfect, and her voluptuous black hair was gathered in an elegant swoop that cascaded down the back of her deep blue dress. She was the image of the beautiful, ethereal, inconstant girl.

_Inconstant. Isabelle's always been inconstant. And it's hurting Simon now._

"Are you going to go to the bathroom or what?"

Clary turned. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm here."

Clary took a deep breath and let the words rush out. "What are you doing with Simon?"

Isabelle looked graciously confused. "I'm not doing anything with Simon."

"You are. You're toying with him. Maybe not on purpose, but how can you ignore him like this?"

"I'm not ignoring him!"

"Yes, you are. Ever since homecoming. And it's stupid, because you're the one who danced with him. And put your head on his shoulder. And acted like he-like he was-"

"My boyfriend?" Isabelle supplied incredulously.

"Yes!"

"Look, I'm not trying to lead him on. I didn't-all that stuff at homecoming-I was just being stupid."

"You're being stupid now. Homecoming- that was wonderful. Exactly what I would have wanted for both of you."

"Me and Simon? Why on earth would Simon want to be with me? I'm not exactly his type."

"If anything, you're his only type. He's liked you since he met you!"

Isabelle laughed. "Seven years? A long time to have a crush and not act on it."

"He's not like you, Izzy."

"Exactly! He and I have nothing in common. I can't be with Simon."

"Why not?"

"I-I just can't."

"Don't think you're better than him, Izzy. You aren't. Not at all."

"I know that! That's exactly why- I'm not good enough for him!"

Clary stared. Isabelle had never been humble. She had countless amazing qualities, but humility had never been one of them. Now her best friend's face was close to crying, and Clary felt unutterably guilty.

"Isabelle..." Clary stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Isabelle sniffed, and a tear dripped down.

"Damn it!" Isabelle wiped the tear away carefully, without ruining her makeup. Clary reached over to the towel dispenser and wadded one up, handing it to Isabelle.

Isabelle dabbed under her eyes. "Serves you right, for yelling at me. You _should_ feel guilty," she said with a small hiccupy laugh.

"Oh, Isabelle. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted-or said those things."

"Stop apologizing. Best friends are supposed to call each other on their bullshit."

Clary smiled weakly. "Your language is worse when you're crying, Izzy."

Isabelle laughed, more strongly this time. "It is, isn't it?" She threw away the towel.

"Let's go back. No, Clary. I'm fine," Isabelle added at Clary's dubious look. She opened the door and stopped short.

"Never mind. Let's stay in here."

"What?" Clary asked curiously.

"I hope they didn't see me," Isabelle muttered.

"What? Isabelle! I'm going out if you don't tell me." Clary tiptoed to the door, but Isabelle grabbed her arm.

"No, don't. It's Jace and Aline."

Clary's heart plummeted, and she thought frantically to herself, _Sebastian. Wonderful dance proposal. Perfect boyfriend. Yeah._

"Oh. I see."

"They weren't making out or anything, they were just-in each other's faces." Isabelle made a disgusted face at the thought of them making out.

In the silence that followed her statement, Clary heard raised voices.

"Do you think they're having a fight?" Clary whispered.

"Yeah, probably. Jace didn't really pay attention to Aline all night. That definitely pissed her off."

Clary silently agreed. Aline was a pretty high-maintenance girl.

Isabelle crept toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Clary hissed.

"I just want to hear-" Isabelle put her ear against the crack in the door. Her facial expression morphed comically into surprise.

"Oh, my god."

Clary abandoned her former propriety and scampered towards the door to listen, too. She could hear faint voices.

"-can't expect me to do everything for you." That was Jace, his tone angry, but as if he were too tired to put up a fight.

"This isn't everything! This is paying attention to your girlfriend and giving her a good time at a dance. This is what you've done before, at homecoming! This is nothing!" Aline's voice climbed higher at the end.

"Aline, come on. You're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? You're the unreasonable one. How can you expect me to stay with you when it's obvious that you put the minimum effort into this relationship? I know you don't really want to be with me. You're just using me as a shield, because I was the first pretty face you saw."

Jace's voice became more animated, furious. "How can _you_ say that? Isn't a bit hypocritical to call me on being with someone just to hide something when that's exactly what you're doing?"

"And what, exactly, am I hiding?" Aline suddenly sounded a little worried.

"You're-" Jace broke off as footsteps passed. Clary and Isabelle jumped back from the door, Isabelle's hand still on the handle as the door opened inward. Two girls entered, giggling. Isabelle and Clary straightened and smoothed out their dresses, walking out the door as normally as they could.

Jace and Aline were frozen across the hall from them. Jace's hands were balled into fists at his sides, and he seemed to be physically restraining himself from bursting out. Aline was in a similar position, her face tight and unhappy, arms folded securely across her chest. The two stared at Isabelle and Clary as they exited.

Isabelle smiled brightly at them. "Hey, guys."

Clary was stone still as she looked at Jace. He met her gaze for a fraction of a second, then flicked his eyes toward Isabelle. Clary felt Aline's gaze on them.

"We're heading back home soon. You guys know where Alec is?" Isabelle asked lightly.

Jace shook his head slowly as Aline said, "No, sorry. We'll be there."

"Alright, see you." Isabelle and Clary walked quickly away, quickly thrust into the swarm of dancing bodies. They exchanged quick looks that said, _We'll talk about this later._

At the sight of Simon, Clary's mind wheeled back to their argument. She glanced worriedly at Isabelle, but maintained a composed expression as they reached the table.

Isabelle smiled happily at the two boys. "Still alive, then?"

Sebastian snorted as he took Clary's hand. Simon looked warily at Isabelle.

"Simon, have you seen Mel?"

"He's coming back, over there," Clary pointed out. Simon appeared even more shocked that Isabelle was speaking to him.

"Oh, thanks. I'll just go tell him that we're leaving. We'll go with Alec and Magnus. The rest of you can squeeze into Mom's van, alright?"

"She didn't give us much choice there, huh?" Sebastian whispered to Clary. Clary smiled, but she was preoccupied with Isabelle and Simon's interaction, as well as trying to figure out Aline and Jace's argument. _Why did they accuse each other of hiding things? They're the perfect popular couple._

_But then, appearances aren't everything._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this update was later than usual, and I'm sorry about that! Suddenly school came down hard-SAT's, PSAT's, competitions, essays-all of that fun stuff. I was itching to get back to this that entire time, haha. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jace and Aline broke up a week after Winter Formal.

Isabelle related Aline's side to Clary after Aline's family came over for dinner and Aline spilled her heart out to Isabelle with uncharacteristic emotion.

"Usually Aline's a cold-hearted bitch, but this really hurt her for some reason. I guess they finished that argument, huh?"

"Izzy..."

"Sorry, cold-hearted _mean girl._ Better?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Anyway, did she tell you why they broke up?"

"Yeah, she kind of skimmed over that. She focused more on her hurt feelings. But she did say that it was mutual, which confused me because usually only dumped girls cry the way she did."

"Maybe it was a mutually hurtful breakup after a mutually accusatory argument? We heard part of that, at least."

"Yeah. I feel bad for Aline, actually. Probably the only time that's going to happen. I wonder what Jace thought she was hiding...as a matter of fact, I wonder what Jace was hiding. Those two were a disaster waiting to happen."

"Why do you say that?" Clary said curiously.

"Both of them are too high-maintenance. They're both attention seekers. Neither would've gotten what they wanted."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I watch movies. And I read a lot of romance."

"Right."

"I caught Alec with one of my Jane Austen novels once. He'll deny it if you say so, but he totally stole it from my room."

Clary laughed. "I'm sure Magnus would approve."

"Yes, he would," Isabelle said with an amused expression.

Clary hesitated before saying, "So...how's Simon? I haven't seen him this weekend."

"He's great. I saw him yesterday."

"Oh, really? What did you guys do?"

"No, Clary. It wasn't a date. I just saw him in the neighborhood when I was walking back from Magnus's with Alec."

"Huh. Well, that's cool. Did you break up with Meliorn, then?"

"We were never together. It was just a flirtation, Clary."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "So, are you and Simon just a flirtation?"

Isabelle sighed. "We went over this. I wouldn't toy with Simon like that. He's too good for that kind of treatment-I see that now."

Clary smiled. "Good."

Isabelle laughed. "You're so damn protective, Clary. I hope you'd do the same for me if Simon broke _my_ heart."

"I would. But I don't think Simon would have the guts to break the heart of the girl he's been crushing on since 3rd grade."

Isabelle and Clary laughed together at the thought of Simon breaking anyone's heart.

* * *

><p>At the end of Art, Jace had already begun moving fluidly to leave the classroom when he stopped suddenly. Clary glanced up at this sudden deviation from routine and was taken aback to see Aline marching towards her.<p>

_At least she doesn't look mad,_ Clary thought nervously. She could see Jace, rooted to the ground a few feet from the door and watching Aline's progress across the room.

Aline stopped in front of Clary's desk and crossed her arms. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay...now?"

"Yes, if you please," Aline said, her voice sounding as if she were holding back an annoyed tone.

_She's never held back before._

"Alright," Clary said uncertainly.

They walked past Jace, whose eyes followed them with uncertainty. Clary stared straight ahead without looking at Jace, vowing to maintain composure.

_I will not break down in front of Aline Penhallow. No matter what she does. I can stand up to her._

Aline stalked ahead of Clary, who followed her with apprehension. Finally the other girl stopped walking in front of the music department building.

"Why are we here?" Clary asked, looking around her. She had never been to this part of the school before.

"So no one will see us. Obviously."

"What do you have to say to me that you can't let anyone else know?" Clary suddenly thought back to the night of Winter Formal, to Jace and Aline's argument. What did she have to hide?

Aline clenched her jaw. "I'm trying to help you here. And it's physically painful for me to admit this. So can you just be quiet? I'm nervous as it is."

Clary shut up. It was unusual for Aline to show weakness. _I think I'll want to hear this._

"Oh, and promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Clary said quickly.

Aline laughed wryly. "You'll tell Isabelle anyway, so I'll just give you permission for that. But no one else. And make sure Isabelle doesn't say a word."

"Yeah, I will. Now get to the point."

Aline glared at Clary. "Fine. Well, you're obviously itching to know why Jace and I broke up. It's all anyone's been gossiping about for the past week. You know more than they do, though."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. You and Isabelle were listening in on our fight." Aline smirked at Clary's expression. "You guys looked really suspicious coming out of the bathroom. And you have a horrible poker face."

"I'll be sure to never play poker, then," Clary said.

Aline continued, "So you heard. And I'm sure you're curious to know what I'm hiding. And what Jace is hiding, for that matter."

When Clary didn't reply, Aline rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway. That's why you're here. I need to tell someone, and you're the one I chose."

"What are you going to tell me? And why me? You've barely spoken to me this year, and you've made it clear that you hate me," Clary challenged.

"I'm going to explain." Aline suddenly looked pale. "Okay, okay. I can do this."

Clary felt a burst of pity for the girl. "Hey, it's ok. It can't be that bad, can it? And I already promised not to tell."

Aline looked at her with an unfathomable expression. She appeared to be on the edge of tears, but under the surface a debilitating fear battled with the need to get something off her chest.

"I don't hate you, Clary. I wasn't in love with Jace- and I'm not the girl you think I am. I wanted Jace as arm candy, to be my boyfriend, but not because he was hot. Well, partly that, but he wasn't my target because he was the hottest boy that I wanted a piece of. I needed him. With Jace, I could keep myself at the top. If I went too long without a boyfriend, people would start to talk. They would say-horrible things. And I was scared. I couldn't let anything like that happen. When you're at the top, people will do anything to bring you down. You're under constant scrutiny. And your friends-they're not friends. They're competition.

"But having a boyfriend changes that. And when I saw Jace, I knew I could use him to shield me. The problem was, he was talking to you. That's why I acted that way before. I wanted to scare you off. But I couldn't force Jace to change his feelings. So I waited. And I saw a change in him. At first, he only looked at you. Then, he seemed to totally ignore you, but I would catch him staring at you when he thought you weren't looking. He was holding himself back from you. And then I knew I could have him. He wanted a distraction-I would give it to him."

Aline took a breath. "You know what happened next. While Sebastian was asking you, I had already introduced myself to Jace. He didn't even know who I was. But I made sure we were near you, so he would be jealous and ask me to make himself forget about you and Sebastian together. And he did exactly as I thought he would. So now I had my boyfriend, and I was safe."

She looked down at her feet. "We only kissed once. It was after the dance, and I had been trying to occupy his attention as much as I could. But he still saw you and Sebastian kiss. And then he kissed me. It didn't last long, though. Neither of us were really into it. He knew he was using me for a diversion. But I hoped he didn't know I was using him as one, too."

Aline looked straight at Clary. "It all fell apart at Winter Formal. He hadn't been the most attentive boyfriend, but at first I didn't care. After a few weeks, though, it seemed like I couldn't keep him. And I needed the appearance to stay strong that we were together, happily. That there was a mutual attraction. And at the dance, he left me alone. I was so angry and scared. I confronted him and accused him of what I already knew-that he didn't care enough for me to try to be a good boyfriend. I didn't expect him to accuse me right back. I didn't know that he knew. I would have left him for someone else if I had known."

Clary couldn't contain herself at this. "You would have left him? He should have left you if you didn't care about him enough to stay with him. What are you even talking about, anyway? What did he know?"

Aline glanced at Clary, then looked away. Her expression in that fleeting moment of eye contact was complete fear. "I think you know. Think about it. Please don't make me say it."

Clary thought hard about what Aline had just told her. "I think I do know. But it's better if you say it. You shouldn't be so scared, Aline. You'll feel better if you say it, I think."

Aline snorted. "What do you know about this?" But her voice broke.

Clary glared at Aline. "You've admitted everything about you except the special part. You've just told me how conniving and manipulative you are. Why don't you tell me the one thing that would let me respect you?"

Aline met her gaze. Surprisingly, she didn't look away. "Fine. Fine, Clary. This is my secret: Jace isn't my type." She was silent for a moment, then added, "I don't think any guy is my type."

Clary breathed out. "There you go. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up," Aline retorted.

"How is this supposed to help me, anyway?" Clary asked. "Now I just have to keep your secret. That's not exactly an improvement."

Aline stared. "Don't you see? Jace doesn't like me. He likes you."

"Me? But he hasn't talked to me for months."

"I don't know why he's trying to suppress his feelings and use other girls to distract himself from you, but it's true. He's been fixated on you since the first day of school. I've been watching him, remember?" Aline pushed off from the wall and turned to leave. "Remember, no telling anyone. This information is for you only. And probably Isabelle. See you later, Clary." She dusted her skirt off and walked quickly away.

Clary leaned against the wall in shock.

_Aline's lesbian! And Jace and her were only together for an image. And Jace actually likes me?_ Clary didn't know whether to believe Aline. But she realized that Aline would never risk a fake rumor like that circulating and certainly wouldn't start it herself.

_I won't tell anyone. Except Isabelle. _Clary laughed wryly to herself, remembering Aline's knowing gaze as she reminded Clary that Isabelle would know about it, no matter what promises Clary made. _She knows me really well._

Clary's stomach grumbled. Half of lunch had passed already. Isabelle and Simon would be wondering where she was. She began walking towards the quad, still partly in a daze from the overload of information that had just been dumped on her.

As she weaved her way between the tables, she bumped into someone walking quickly towards her. "Oh, sorry," she apologized quickly, and made to go around the person. But whoever it was grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Jace asked. Clary's heart thumped, and she looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little bump, it didn't even hurt." She tried to leave again, but his strength prevented her from walking away.

"Did Aline-I mean, what did she want?" Jace's face was concerned, and Clary wanted to tell him, but he suddenly composed himself into indifference.

_"He was holding himself back from you," _Aline's voice echoed in her mind. Clary steeled herself, and looked back at the now cold golden eyes.

"Why do you care? She's not your girlfriend. And neither am I, and never will be, so you don't need to know." Clary pushed past Jace's suddenly limp arms and left Jace standing in shock behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>

**~Sami**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Clary felt guilty almost immediately after she yelled at Jace. She was preoccupied all throughout lunch, but fortunately Sebastian didn't notice. She didn't want him to ask her what was wrong, because she was a terrible liar and she didn't want to give up Aline's secret.

At home, she went over her words to Jace a thousand times, trying to see how it could be construed-angry, bitchy, annoyed-there was no good way to take what she had said.

_He deserved it. Why is he so bipolar, anyway? At first all concerned, then closed off! According to Aline, he's been like this all year towards me._

The stupid voice that was always trying to be nice reminded her, _You've got a boyfriend. He doesn't want to make a move on his best friend's girl._

_Yes, but what about before? And it's not making a move to be _nice _to people._

_He has a reason for his actions. You shouldn't judge without knowing the full situation._

Clary sighed. _Stop obsessing about Jace. If you need to obsess about a boy, obsess about your boyfriend. Your sweet, handsome, reliable boyfriend._

Sebastian was perfect. A dream come true. Why did Jace always interrupt her harmony with Sebastian?

* * *

><p>Clary's phone beeped. Picking it up, she rolled over onto her back on her bed to read the text.<p>

_I'm coming over now. Be ready to spill. ~Izzy_

Clary sat up quickly. _Why is Izzy so observant?_ She hadn't expected to be able to unload some of the burden so quickly. But now that the moment was coming, she felt nervous. It felt like a violation of her promise to Aline, despite the other girl's permission for Clary to tell Isabelle.

Isabelle waited as long as it took for Clary to lead Isabelle back to her room to pounce on Clary.

"Where were you all of lunch? You were fifteen minutes late. Sebastian was fidgeting so bad, Simon and I nearly tied his hands to the bench."

"Aline wanted to talk to me."

"_Aline?_ Aline Penhallow?"

"Yes. Do you know any other Aline?"

"None of your smart-ass comments now, Fray. What did you guys talk about?"

"Well...it's kind of a long story."

"We have time. I didn't come over to do homework, no matter what I told my mom."

Clary sighed and sat on her bed. _Might as well get comfortable._

Isabelle was relatively quiet, for her. She only made three outbursts, yelling "What!" when Clary mentioned that Aline was lesbian, laughing and saying "I knew it!" when Clary told her that Aline said that Jace liked Clary, and saying "Go, Clary!" while smiling appreciatively when Clary told Isabelle about snapping at Jace. She spent the rest of the time in a shocked silence.

"And she told you this?" Isabelle questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah, apparently. She said it was to help me."

"Well, it does help your self esteem. You have two hot guys after you now! Lucky girl."

Clary snorted. "Only you, Izzy."

"What? I'm not jealous or anything."

"Simon is awesome enough for both of them," Clary teased.

Isabelle actually blushed. "Never mind about that. I can't believe you told off Jace. You're more awesome than I thought you were. And I've always thought you were pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Izzy. But I felt really bad afterward."

"He's an idiot. Don't worry about it. Why would he want to hold himself back from you? I mean, he better stay away now, since you've got a boyfriend, but he had two whole months of _holding himself back?_ Who does that?"

"Maybe he knew Sebastian liked me?" Clary offered weakly. _Why am I defending him?_

"Why are you defending him?" Isabelle demanded in an uncanny echo of her thoughts.

"I don't know, I just- I don't even believe it. Why would he like me? Aline was probably wrong."

"Okay, I admit I've been unappreciative of her before, but Aline's not always that bad. She can be right, and she's a pretty honest judge of character. Like, in seventh grade, she told me that that one guy was stupid and I could do better, and I thought she was just being critical, but he really was stupid."

Clary stared at Isabelle. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what? I've said more than that in one breath before, really. It's nothing to be impressed about."

"No. You actually said something nice about Aline Penhallow."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Well, I have known her most of my life. I do know some good things about her. But I can't believe I never knew."

"Maybe she didn't even know till recently."

"Maybe. But I didn't know she felt so insecure. She seems so sure of herself."

"She's a good actress."

"Yeah. She's basically the complete opposite of Alec. Alec is too scared to even talk about it, let alone take steps to hide it. I'm actually kind of proud of her."

"She's still causing problems, though. What am I supposed to do with Jace?"

"Nothing. If he keeps acting the way he has, you won't even have to talk to him."

Clary sighed. "That's going to be awkward."

"Just stick with Sebastian. He's your boyfriend. You're supposed to spend time with him anyway. More time than you have lately," Isabelle added with a pointed glance.

"I do spend time with him!"

"Not enough, though. He's going to feel neglected if you don't spend more time with him."

"Sebastian's not like that."

"Nobody's perfect, Clary. You depend too much on Sebastian's mellow personality. Even the most easygoing people can get angry if they think that their best friend likes their girlfriend."

"That's not my problem! Anyway, Jace isn't so obvious. I never noticed."

"Only you didn't. And Sebastian. I noticed, and so did Aline."

"Aline was watching him!"

"Whatever, Clary. As long as he doesn't affect you and Sebastian. If he does, I'll have to kick his ass."

Clary laughed. "Thanks, Izzy, but that won't be necessary. Sebastian and I are fine. Amazing."

"You guys are cute. I'm glad Jace's stupid behavior didn't mess you up, Clary."

"I'm happy too. Let's forget about Jace now, ok?"

"Yeah." Isabelle hugged Clary. "He's not worth thinking about, honey. Now, since I'm here, let's pick out your clothes for tomorrow!"

Clary groaned, but flopped back on her bed and laughed as she watched Isabelle look with distaste through her wardrobe.

"I forgot how bad your taste was, Clary. Let's go shopping!"

"Oh, no."

* * *

><p>Isabelle came alone in the morning to walk with Clary.<p>

"Where's Alec?" Clary asked.

"Magnus picked him up earlier. I think they're helping the junior class decorate for the Winter Wonder Rally."

"Another one?" Clary groaned.

"It's the last one before break!"

"It's also the last one before finals, if you've forgotten."

"Don't remind me," Isabelle retorted. "Studying makes my head hurt."

Clary smiled. Isabelle always did well on tests. Clary suspected that Isabelle studied more than she let on.

They walked into the school ten minutes later. The quad had transformed over the weekend. The walls were painted white with pale blue snowflakes scattered across them, and the tile was covered in white foam packing peanuts under a plastic white blanket. Clary and Isabelle crunched their way to their table and sat gingerly.

"I like the snowman." Isabelle pointed at the huge blow-up snowman leaning against the tree in the center of the quad. Clary gestured to the miniature decorative angel that was the new centerpiece to the table.

"Nice touch."

"Thank you," a voice said from behind her. Clary jumped.

"Alec! What are you doing here? Where's Magnus? I thought you guys came together," Isabelle said.

Alec grinned and sat next to Clary. "He's over there, arguing with the seniors about the amount of twinkle lights we're allowed to put on the tree without it being a fire hazard."

Clary snickered. "Sounds like him."

Alec laughed with her, drawing suspicious glances from both girls.

"What's got you so chipper today, sunshine?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, nothing. Quad decorating is pretty liberating, that's all," Alec said quickly.

"Uh huh. Sure." Isabelle looked at Alec searchingly, making him squirm.

"Well, anyway, I should get back to Magnus-" Alec made to leave, but Isabelle's hand shot out and grabbed him.

"You aren't leaving till you tell us what's wrong. Or, really, really, right." Isabelle went still. "No way. Did you and Magnus- ew, that's disgusting!" Isabelle let go of Alec's arm quickly.

Alec was bright red. "No, we didn't, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking. And why Magnus? Of all people?"

Isabelle's mouth opened, then closed. "Uh-well, I just-I mean-I was kidding, but-"

Alec interrupted. "Magnus is a guy!"

Isabelle glared back at him. "Yes, I noticed, thank you very much. And that's why I thought it was him."

"What do you mean?" Alec said defensively. "That makes no sense."

"It does if you're gay." Isabelle said quietly.

"If I'm- what? I don't know what you're talking about," Alec said unconvincingly. Clary felt extremely uncomfortable, and tried to get up.

"I'm just going to leave you to it, Izzy. I shouldn't be here."

"No!" both Isabelle and Alec said. Clary sat down slowly.

"Stay. I have no idea what Isabelle's talking about, but it's nothing you can't hear," Alec said with sudden confidence.

"Oh, stop bluffing, Alec. You've been such a wimp this entire year. If you like Magnus, tell him! He likes you."

"None of this applies to me, because I'm not gay!" Alec said emphatically. "Why would I like Magnus like that? He's just my friend."

"No one believes you, Alec!" Isabelle cried. "We all know, even if you don't!"

"Know what?" Magnus asked brightly from behind Alec. At the sight of Isabelle's face, near tears, and Clary's uncomfortable expression, his face sobered.

"Isabelle? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Why, what happened?" Magnus asked concernedly.

"What happened? Well, my idiot brother is in complete denial, and he won't admit that he likes you, a lot, and he's being so, insufferably, stubborn and stupid!" Isabelle stood up abruptly and stormed off.

Magnus's mouth was open in surprise, as was Alec's. Clary stood.

"I'll take care of her," she said quietly. Magnus's head swiveled slowly to look at her, and he nodded.

Clary turned to leave, but something made her stop. "You know, this is probably none of my business, but Alec, there's nothing to be ashamed of. And Isabelle loves you, and you're hurting her by being scared. So if you want to fix this, just admit it to her at least. At least tell her. You know she won't judge you, so who better to tell?"

Alec was silent, jaw still slightly dropped in shock. Then: "It is none of your business. But you're right. I'm sorry, Clary."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her." Clary left the two boys, one sitting and one standing, and went off to find Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Isabelle had stopped crying and returned herself to her normal standard of appearance by the time the bell rang. While Clary walked to class, she wondered how she had gotten involved in so much drama. On top of that, finals week was coming up, and every class was filled with assignments for study guides and final projects.<p>

_At least all of this will keep my mind off of Jace. Or Isabelle's drama with Alec._

She was relieved that Monday had short classes, which meant only forty minutes of awkward silence with Jace during Art. When she walked into the class, she sat quietly and tried not to make eye contact with Jace and Aline.

_Why do they have to be on either side of me? I can't look anywhere now._

The first few minutes of class passed with Clary managing to make herself inconspicuous. She paid close attention to the teacher's introduction of a new project, and began looking forward to it.

Then the teacher announced with a smile: "It'll be done in pairs."

Clary sighed unhappily to herself. She didn't like working with other people in art projects; usually, she liked doing things by herself. She didn't trust anyone else to complete her vision of the piece.

"I'm going to assign the pairs now." Ms. Colin walked over to the right side of the classroom and gestured to Aline and the girl to her left. "All of you in these two rows, you'll be working with the person next to you."

Clary quickly calculated what pairs of rows would be partnering, and her heart dropped.

_Oh no, oh no. _She and Jace were going to be paired. _Please change your mind, Ms. Colin. Please, please, please._

But when Ms. Colin came over to Clary's row, she smiled unknowingly and paired Jace's and Clary's rows.

Clary involuntarily looked over at Jace. He had glanced over as well, and they made eye contact before quickly facing forward.

_Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>

**~Sami**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Isabelle, how am I supposed to ignore him if I have to work with him?" Clary complained.

Isabelle sighed. "You're being too dramatic, Clary. It's just a project. Or are you afraid to be alone with him?"

"No! Well, maybe a little worried. But not afraid."

"Just think of Sebastian the entire time. In fact, you can talk about Sebastian with him. That'll give him a hint, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't have anything to say to Jace about my boyfriend!"

"Fine, then just get through it. It'll be really awkward, but it's not like he's tempting you to run off with him, considering his behavior for the past few months."

"Now who's being dramatic?"

"Shut up, I'm allowed to be dramatic right now. You, on the other hand, are not."

"I'm sorry, Izzy. Here I am, complaining about trivial things, while you actually have something worth worrying about," Clary said guiltily.

Isabelle smiled in an effort to look cheerful. "It's true, but don't worry. I'm not broken up about it. I could never be."

Clary let Isabelle's weak attempt at keeping up her facade of complete strength slide. "You know what, I'll just get it over with."

"Good idea."

"Sebastian is my boyfriend. I have him. Jace is just an annoyingly bipolar guy. Sebastian is amazing."

"Yup."

"Nothing will happen, anyway. Jace is holding himself back, according to Aline. That means he won't be doing anything bad."

"Sure."

Clary glanced at Isabelle. "I appreciate your support, Izzy."

"You should. I'm a great, supportive friend."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can rant now."

"Thank you for your permission," Isabelle said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Clary muttered. About five seconds passed before Isabelle took a breath.

"Okay. What is wrong with my brother? Did my parents drop him on the head when he was born? He acts like a five year old scared of a spider. I understand that he doesn't want to tell everyone, but I'm his _sister._ I've known him all my life! How could he think that I would judge him? He's seriously that scared?"

Clary smiled in spite of herself. "I knew you would take me up on my offer."

"Seriously, though."

"Alright. Seriously? I think he is that scared. Society really has not been accepting about this, and you never know who in the school might try to hurt him just because."

"He won't even tell me, though."

"But you know," Clary pointed out. "He probably thought he didn't have to, but is still uncomfortable admitting it."

"Ugh. What is wrong with him? Boys are so stupid," Isabelle exclaimed.

"They are, aren't they?" Clary said quietly.

* * *

><p>Jace didn't try to talk to Clary about the project. On Friday, Clary finally summoned her courage and talked to him herself.<p>

"When are we going to work on the project?" she asked him during class.

Jace turned to her slowly, which unreasonably irritated her. "Um, I don't care when. I guess I'm free most weekends."

"Okay, well, pick one," Clary said brusquely.

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Are you going to be bitchy all the time?"

Clary scowled. "I'm not. Being bitchy, I mean."

"You didn't answer my question," Jace said, looking through his backpack. Clary's annoyance merely escalated.

"I don't have to answer your question. I just need to get this project over with, so the soonest possible day would be great."

Jace's head was down as he rifled through his bag, but Clary saw his shoulders tense and felt a surge of vindictive pleasure that she had affected him.

"We can do Saturday," he muttered, pulling out a folder and placing it on his desk.

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Clary said.

"Don't talk down to me," Jace said, his tone sharp.

"Oh, sorry," Clary said with as much attitude as she could muster.

Jace didn't respond, and silence engulfed them.

Clary left the class feeling somewhat unsatisfied with the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Why does Jace want your address?" Sebastian asked later.<p>

Clary looked up in surprise. "He does?"

"Yeah. He was really weird about it too. Like he was embarrassed to ask or something," Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Oh, right. We have to work on this art project together. Stupid, I guess I forgot to tell him," Clary said with inexplicable relief that she could explain Jace's odd behavior.

Sebastian smiled. "I'll give it to him next period, then."

"Thanks, Sebastian." Clary wrote her address on a piece of paper, then ripped it out of her binder. "Here you go."

"I already know your address, Clary," Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Oh, right," Clary laughed with him. "Silly me."

"You are adorable," Sebastian replied. He bent his head toward her.

"Oh god, I'm going to go blind," Isabelle said, walking toward them. "You two, keep it down on the lovey-dovey expressions, would you?"

Sebastian glared playfully at Isabelle. "You know you love them, Izzy."

"I don't, actually. They make me want to puke." Isabelle sat with a huff. "Thank god you guys stopped. You would have been arrested for extreme PDA."

"God, Izzy. You are so-" Clary thought for a moment. "So- theatrical."

"Should I try out for the spring play?" Isabelle asked excitedly. "I was thinking about it, but you've just confirmed my suspicions that I am theatrically talented."

Clary stared at her. "We weren't talking about that two seconds ago."

"I know. Now answer my question."

"Um, sure. If it's what you really want," Clary said, still a little thrown by the change of topic. "Have you ever acted before?"

"No. But I love talking."

Sebastian coughed. "We know that, Izzy."

"Shut up. Anyway, guess what the play is going to be?" Isabelle paused. "West Side Story!"

"Isn't that really cliche?" Sebastian asked.

"So? It's only cause it's so amazing that everyone wants to do it. It's a classic!"

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, but Clary stopped him. "At this point, it's best to just let her go."

"Thank you for your support, Clary," Isabelle said, slightly sarcastically.

"Isabelle, do you ever eat during lunch?" Sebastian asked, gesturing at the unopened meal in front of Isabelle.

"She can't stand to eat her own food," Clary said with a snicker.

"My food is delicious, thank you very much." Isabelle opened the box to reveal an assortment of sushi rolls. She popped one into her mouth ostentatiously.

"Delicious," she pronounced.

"What is in that thing?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Seaweed, bamboo, carrots, potato strips, and kimchi," Isabelle responded proudly. "I made them myself."

"Oh, god," Clary groaned. "That's disgusting."

"No, it's not. It's healthy. And amazing for you. You should try some."

"No! Get that away from me," Clary said, scooting away from Isabelle's outstretched hand.

The bell rang, startling them all.

"Saved by the bell," Clary breathed in happiness. "Thank you, God."

"Shut up, Clary." Isabelle packed her lunch back in her bag. "I'll eat that at home. Maybe Alec will want some."

"Don't be too devastated if he declines, Izzy," Clary called behind her as she left, Sebastian at her side.

"He won't! You'll see," Isabelle yelled back.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon, Clary lay on her bed nervously. She was listening to her favorite playlist, but it did nothing to calm her. She fidgeted with the iPod, then finally tore the headphones from her head and grabbed her phone.<p>

"Hello?" Isabelle's bright voice said on the other end.

"Isabelle, I'm worried."

"Why would you be? You have Sebastian. No one can distract you from him," Isabelle pointed out.

"Well, if anyone could, it would be Jace," Clary admitted in a whisper.

"I knew it!" Isabelle suddenly squealed. "Ever since the beginning of the year. You totally had a crush on him."

"Shut up! What if Alec hears?" Clary hissed.

"Oh, don't be so fussy. I didn't even say anything."

"Anyway. I can't let him get to me. I'm pretty sure that Sebastian would not appreciate me checking out his best friend."

"How would he know?"

"Izzy! It doesn't matter if he knows, I'd feel so guilty if I did it."

"Then don't do it."

"That's harder than you'd think."

Isabelle giggled.

"Don't be immature," Clary said accusingly.

"You said harder. And do it."

"You said do it too!"

Isabelle's laughter echoed over the phone. Clary started to laugh along with her.

The doorbell rang.

Clary's laughter choked off. On the other end, Isabelle's giggles faded away. "Was that-"

"Oh, god," Clary said under her breath.

"Get off the phone and open the door already!"

"No, Izzy-"

"Bye, Clary. My advice? Just get it over with." Isabelle hung up, leaving Clary holding the phone uselessly to her ear.

The doorbell rang again. Clary jumped off her bed and ran to the door. She undid the bolt and unlocked the doorknob, her fingers fumbling, and finally pulled the door open.

Jace stood in the tiny shadow of the porch, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight. Clary blinked at the brightness that flooded her eyes.

_Of the sun. Not him._

"Hey," Jace said. His hands were in his pockets.

Clary swallowed. "Hi. Come on in."

She led him into the house.

"Did you bring anything?" she asked quickly. Jace turned back to her.

"No, sorry. I don't really have any art stuff."

Clary was about to ask how he had done the assignments all year, but held her tongue. _I'll just talk to him as little as possible. That's the easiest way._

"Well, come this way," she said abruptly. He followed her into her mom's studio. Jocelyn was out shopping, and wouldn't mind if Clary used some of her supplies.

"Wow." Jace's voice came from behind her. Clary turned, ready to defend the studio, but when she saw his face, it wasn't sarcastic at all. It was genuinely impressed.

"I didn't know you could be excited about these things," Clary said without thinking.

Jace looked at her. "You don't really know me."

Clary looked down. "That's true."

Both of them were quiet for a moment, until Clary broke the silence. "We should get started."

"Right," Jace said.

"I'll get the assignment sheet. Wait here." Clary dashed to her room and pulled the paper out of her backpack.

Back at the studio, she handed the sheet to Jace, who automatically smoothed it out. Clary laughed at his expression.

"What?" Jace said, looking at her in surprise.

"You were frowning at the wrinkles," Clary explained through giggles.

Jace smiled.

_Oh God. I knew this would happen._ But she couldn't help it. Jace's smile transformed his already handsome face into perfection. Clary would have been happy to look at that image for the rest of her life.

She was ashamed to admit it, but she felt weak whenever she was with Jace. Just by being there, he broke into her and made her forget about Sebastian and lose rational thought. She needed to snap out of it.

"Clary?"

"What?" Clary looked at Jace in shock.

"Do you know what we need to do?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let me just get supplies." She took the sheet from him and read down the instructions. "We'll need a canvas, paints..." she mumbled under her breath while opening cabinets and grabbing the necessary items.

Clary laid everything on the floor and sat down. Jace sat with her.

"Okay, so we're supposed to paint something out of our imagination. 'It can be abstract, or one of your childhood memories, but ideas from both members must be incorporated,'" Clary read from the paper. She looked at Jace. "So, any ideas?"

Jace looked uncomfortable. "Um, I don't really have that many childhood memories that you'd want to paint."

"It can just be something simple. Like, have you ever gone to see the Golden Gate? That's easy to paint."

"No."

"Um, okay. Ever seen the Empire State?"

"No."

"Uh...what about the ocean?"

"No, I haven't seen the ocean," Jace said impatiently.

"Well, have you seen anything?"

Jace's expression darkened, like he had thought of something unpleasant.

Clary looked away. "Well, I'll start. And if you think of something, I'll just put it in, okay?"

Jace didn't respond, just watched her sketch a scene with a pencil on the canvas. Clary drew on instinct, falling into the oblivion she always did while drawing. After a few minutes, she was interrupted by Jace's quiet voice.

"Is that Central Park?"

Clary didn't look up. "Yeah. So you have seen something."

"Only from pictures," Jace muttered.

Clary expanded the sketch, the scene flowing smoothly to an outline of a farmhouse bordering the woods. She drew the tiny figures of four children, one smaller than the rest.

"I have seen the ocean," Jace said suddenly. Clary stopped drawing.

"Oh, yeah? You want to describe it for me?"

"Well, I only saw it for a second from a car."

"I can do that. What did it look like?"

"Um, it was gray and choppy, like on a stormy day, but it wasn't raining. Just cloudy. And the car window sort of reflected me, so it wasn't very clear. Plus I was really small, and my head barely cleared the bottom of the window." Jace laughed shortly.

Though Clary was engrossed in depicting the scene, a spark of curiosity spurred her to ask, "Where were you going?"

Her question was met with silence.

Clary cursed herself. _I wasn't supposed to talk to him so I could avoid these awkward silences!_

She backtracked. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't remember."

"No, I remember," Jace said quickly. "It's just- I mean, I think I was going to my new home."

"Oh, you moved here when you were young?" _Crap, I forgot again. Don't encourage conversation, Clary._

"Not here," Jace replied. Clary thought she heard him add in a whisper, "And not exactly moved."

She decided not to question him, following her new resolution to talk to him as little as possible.

After a few more minutes, she sat back on her heels. The canvas was covered with a sketch of three scenes: Central Park, the farmhouse with the Lightwoods and Jace's ocean.

"I'll finish painting it tomorrow. You don't have to come, if you don't want to," Clary told Jace.

"No, I'll come over. I mean, I don't want to make you do all the work," Jace replied.

"Alright, if you really want to," Clary said calmly. Inside, though, she was surprised that he would want to put in the effort.

"I guess I'll go now," Jace said, getting up. Clary stood as well, her legs tingling from the blood rushing back.

"Are your parents going to pick you up?" Clary asked as they walked to the door.

"No, I'll walk. Bye, Clary," Jace said, opening the door.

Clary held open the door and watched him leave. "Bye, Jace."

She closed the door with a thump and walked slowly back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My updates are getting farther apart...Sorry! As usual, school is the excuse.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sunday came, but Jace didn't appear. Clary waited through the morning, but by lunch she decided to go ahead without him. The painting went smoothly, Clary falling into the peaceful bliss she always did while doing what she loved.

She began with her image of Central Park. The background of the park bloomed into color, the fallen leaves brightened into red and orange, the bench warmed to a deep brown. The rosy trees of the park flowed into the deep green of the trees that edged the farmhouse property. She painted the tiny figures of her, Isabelle, Alec, and Max playing in the fields in the distance, the farmhouse itself rising in the foreground. The dirt road that passed in front of the house morphed into gray pavement, the yellow line of the divide snaking along with the highway. Beyond the road, a sliver of gray ocean rippled between a rock outcropping and a tall building. The top of a golden head was dimly reflected in a slightly spotted car window over the view.

Clary struggled with the last part. Somehow, it just wasn't perfect, and she wanted it to be. Finally, she carefully painted the last stroke and sat back.

She wasn't usually vain about her work, but she had to admit that it was a beautiful painting.

She wished Jace was there to see it.

* * *

><p>"Clary?"<p>

Clary looked up from her textbook, laid open on the table in front of her. "Sebastian, hey."

"Can I talk to you?" Sebastian said quietly.

"Sure, what's up?"

Sebastian sat next to Clary, but didn't touch her. "I-" He looked away. "Never mind, this is stupid."

"No, tell me what's wrong. Are you alright?" Clary looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-" Sebastian looked down, then continued. "I'm worried about Jace."

"What, why? Is he okay? What happened?"

"No, I don't know-I shouldn't have said anything." Sebastian glanced at Clary.

"Well, you have to tell me now," Clary said with a wry laugh.

Sebastian's expression was blank. "He went to your house on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, we were working on our art project."

"When did he leave?"

Clary stared. "Um, I guess around two? Three? Why?"

"Did he seem-okay, when he left?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sebastian, what's wrong?" Clary reached out and grabbed his hand, and Sebastian squeezed hers in return.

"Did you say anything to him that might have made him upset?"

"No!" Clary thought for a bit. "Wait. I didn't say anything on purpose, but I asked him why he was in some car driving past the ocean and he got all tense. Is Jace alright? He didn't show up on Sunday."

"I went to his house this morning and he wasn't there. Some dude opened the door and told me he wasn't. So I left, cause I thought maybe he already left without me. But he didn't show up for first period and I just saw him coming into the school."

"So, he ditched?"

"It's just- Jace would never ditch. He actually likes his first period, his history class."

"Okay, so what do you think happened?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, then closed it. "I shouldn't have said anything," he muttered.

Clary patted his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-or can't."

Sebastian smiled at Clary. "You're the best, Clary." He put his arm around her for the first time that day. Clary had been feeling something missing all morning, but surprisingly, Sebastian's proximity didn't fix it. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Sebastian asked. He pulled her closer. Clary still felt cold, but not from the chilly air. She was worried about Jace now, too.

_Where did he go?_ Clary wondered. She pulled the textbook back towards her, but couldn't concentrate.

Sebastian put his chin on Clary's head. "Hey, don't tell anyone about what I said, okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Clary walked into art class apprehensively. She saw Jace already there, and her chest warmed in relief. He looked fine, a little sleepless, but fine.<p>

"Hey, I finished painting our project," Clary said to him with a smile.

Jace looked up. "Oh, cool. Sorry I didn't do much."

"No, it's fine. I'm happier painting alone, anyway. I thought you would come over Sunday, though."

Jace's face tensed. "Oh yeah, that. Uh, sorry, I had-I mean, I couldn't."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Something came up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Well, if you want to see it, you can come over any time. I'm bringing it in on Friday to turn it in."

"I'll probably just see it Friday. Thanks, though."

Clary smiled again. "No problem, Jace."

_See, I can deal with this. I can talk to Jace without becoming defensive or awkward. It'll be fine. _

_And he's not being an asshole, for once._

Her day had just become significantly better.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't bring up Jace's strange behavior again, and neither did Clary. In fact, she didn't see her boyfriend much that week, but she chalked it up to the business of finals week. She herself was frantically flipping through notebooks and binders to complete study guides and review for all her classes. The only class she was sure of was art, the painting propped against her bedroom wall and waiting for Friday to come. Sebastian had it worse than her as a sophomore, with more advanced classes and infinitely more notes to sort through.<p>

Finally the week was over, and the only finals she had left were in physical education and art, neither of which were really finals. On her way to school on Friday, she carried the painting carefully in front of her. At the corner, she didn't see Jace, and felt slightly disappointed. She wanted to show him the painting before class.

During PE, she stowed the painting in the office and scrambled to check on it after her mile. Thankfully, it was still intact. She went out for break in relief, holding the canvas to her chest.

Isabelle laughed at her when she arrived at the table. "You hold that thing like it's your baby, Clary."

"She should. Her final grade and sanity depends on its perfection," Simon teased.

Clary glared playfully at her friends. "Yes, they do. And it's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"Can I see?" Isabelle said excitedly.

"Sure," Clary said. She began to unwrap the cloth around the canvas, but Isabelle grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"Why?" Clary said in surprise, hand still on the cloth.

"Jace is coming over here."

Clary turned in surprise. Sure enough, Jace was walking towards them. Aline and her friends crowded around a table near the tree in the center of the quad, and all the girls at that table watched Jace in admiration. Giggles erupted as he passed.

Clary could almost feel Isabelle rolling her eyes next to her.

Jace walked up to them with his usual languid pace. "Hey, Izzy. Clary." He ignored Simon, which irked Clary immensely.

"Hello to you too," Simon muttered. Clary smiled at that, while Jace frowned in Simon's direction. Simon scowled right back.

Clary interrupted the boys' glare-off. "So, Jace, why are you here?"

Jace turned to her. "I thought you wanted to show me the painting. You know, before we turn it in?"

"Oh yeah, I was just about to show Isabelle and Simon here."

"You would show them before me?" Jace said lightly. Isabelle, Clary, and Simon all turned to him in surprise.

"Joking, guys. Lighten up, will you?" Jace said with slight irritation.

"He can joke?" Simon stage whispered to Isabelle. Isabelle laughed as Clary rolled her eyes and smiled.

Clary unwrapped the cloth completely and lifted the canvas out of the pile. The colors had not faded since she last saw the painting, and she smiled fondly at it. She was truly proud of her work.

Jace reached out and touched the canvas, trailing his fingers across the brilliant red of the maple leaves and coming to rest on the slice of gray ocean.

"You added it," he said quietly.

"Of course I did," Clary said with a strained laugh. "We needed one of your ideas."

"It looks amazing. Better than I remember it," Jace said, almost to himself.

"Hey, that's us!" Isabelle said suddenly, pointing at the four tiny figures near the farmhouse. Her voice seemed to knock Jace out of his trance, and he snatched his hand back from the painting suddenly.

"Yeah, well, great job Clary. I'm sure we'll get an A," Jace said hurriedly. He walked off abruptly, leaving the other three to stare at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>At the start of Art, everyone turned in their projects. Afterwards, the teacher turned off the lights and put on a movie, leaving the students to their own devices. Which meant that everyone crowded in groups and talked, completely ignoring the movie.<p>

Clary sat awkwardly in her seat at first, not knowing anyone well enough to join their group. Jace didn't move either; as a sophomore, he didn't know any of the freshmen. After a minute, however, Clary noticed Aline motioning for her to come over. Clary slipped out of her seat and crept to Aline's desk.

"What do you want?" Clary hissed.

Aline smirked. "Still antagonistic, Clary? I thought you'd be nicer to me, seeing as I spilled my heart to you and told you about Jace."

"Not so loudly!" Clary said in a loud whisper. "He might hear!"

"What do you care? I thought you didn't believe me. You should, you know. It's obvious, even right now."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. But I don't think I do. He's done nothing but ignore me ever since you talked to me."

"Well, that's not my fault, is it? I heard you snapped at him right after. No guy wants to talk to a bitchy girl, no matter how much they love them."

"Stop saying he loves me! It's not true. I have a boyfriend, you know."

"Yeah, Sebastian Verlac, right? That boy is cute. I had such a crush on him in 7th grade."

"You went to the same school as him?" Clary asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I went to a private school in middle school."

"He went to a private school? He never told me that," Clary said thoughtfully.

"It was this French International school or something. His mom moved here from Paris-didn't you know that?" When Clary shook her head, Aline shrugged. "Some boyfriend. It's not even that big of a secret. I mean, no one in America is that gentleman-like. He's got the French manners, all right."

"Okay, enough creeping on my boyfriend. Why did you call me over?"

"You looked lonely. And I don't like anyone enough in this class to sit with them."

"Except me?" Clary said skeptically.

"Not even you. But I might as well keep an eye on you. Don't need anyone else knowing, do we?"

"Jace knows," Clary pointed out. Aline shrugged.

"He's a guy. And not a very talkative one, at that. He won't tell anyone."

"Neither will I, you know."

"I suppose I know that. Or else, why would I have told you?"

"Good question. Why did you tell me, anyway? It's just a burden for me now, too."

Aline glared at Clary in the dim light from the projector. "And I didn't deserve to let go of my burden? I already told you, anyway. I let you know about what I know about Jace, but I couldn't tell you without you being curious about what I had to hide. Do I need to explain this again?"

"No, no. Don't exert yourself, your Highness," Clary muttered.

Aline's scowl deepened. "Don't patronize me."

"Fine. But what possessed you to ask for my company if you're going to just argue with me every few seconds?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're the only person who doesn't act fake all the time. I can't stand the people in this school, with their fake niceness because I'm popular. You're the only one who doesn't suck up to me."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me in an angry voice," Clary said, but she was shocked and touched by Aline's outburst.

_Strange that this girl I hated for her shallowness is the one who can recognize reality._

Aline rolled her eyes at Clary's tone. "I know you think I'm a hypocrite, but my image is for the good of the school."

"Of the school? Or for you?"

"Both. But, really. Imagine if I-told my secret. The society of the school would be in an uproar. I'm part of their image, of who they all want to be. It would shatter their vision if I told the truth."

Clary lapsed into thoughtful silence. "I guess I see what you mean. That doesn't mean I agree with you."

Aline smiled widely. "You don't have to agree. You just have to leave me and my secret alone. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I told some people "weekend update"...technically, it's 11 pm. Still Sunday? Don't kill me...**

**Anyway...**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Clary snuggled into her blankets, unwilling to face the cold. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to get up until she felt like it, since mid-year break had started.

Clary should have been more excited, but she hated the cold. Plus, Sebastian was gone for baseball camp in Florida, so she wouldn't see him for two whole weeks.

She wasn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be, which caused uncertain feelings in her stomach. She was always uncertain now, when it came to Sebastian: uncertain when she'd see him, uncertain about his behavior towards Jace, uncertain of her own behavior with Sebastian. Was she too nonchalant, or did he find her clingy? Clary felt like she was pulling away from him to give him room, but she wondered how far to pull.

Isabelle would know. Isabelle was always certain of these things.

Clary rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head._ And Jace just comes along and makes everything even worse._ If she factored in Jace to the messed up equation of her life, she officially knew nothing.

Inexplicably, she was unsure of her feelings toward Jace as well. She wanted to tell herself that she was completely indifferent towards Jace, but even as she thought it, her mind rebelled with images of Jace: unhappy, smiling, pensive. And she could no longer convince herself.

_Boys,_ she thought venomously. _They make everything so complicated._

* * *

><p>"Trust me, Alec. Girls make everything so complicated," Magnus said emphatically.<p>

Magnus sat cross-legged on the floor with his arm wrapped around Alec's shoulders, looking at him imploringly as he spoke. Isabelle was sprawled next to him, Clary sitting up next to her with Simon's head in her lap. Across from them, Jace and Aline sat awkwardly on either side of Jordan and Maia.

Isabelle had thrown an "exclusive" party, meaning that all invitations went through her. Clary had tried to convince her that Aline and Jace in the same room would be disastrous, but Isabelle just waved her away while reminding Clary that "everyone is mature, and don't give me that crap about Aline. You just want to avoid Jace."

Clary had nothing to say to this, and watched Isabelle stalk away, humming as she arranged the decorations in the house almost unconsciously.

At that moment, the entire group's eyes were turned towards Magnus's persuasive eyes fixed on Alec's uncomfortable face. Their expressions ranged from amused to confused.

"Um, how do they do that?" Alec asked in a strained voice. Isabelle stifled a giggle.

"There's so many reasons! One: they're dramatic; two: they're high-maintenance; three: they're insecure; four: they can be bitches," Magnus explained with a look of complete conviction on his face.

"Magnus, are you drunk?" Simon asked, a little unnecessarily.

"Yes, yes I am," Magnus agreed loudly.

"Thank god Mom and Dad aren't home," Alec muttered. "What could you even get drunk on?" he said louder.

"Someone spiked the punch," Magnus said happily.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Who thinks he did it himself?" Everyone nodded in response.

"Hey, Magnus. You're wrong, you know," Aline said.

Magnus turned his head slowly to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"Girls don't make things complicated. It's guys. I mean, nearly every guy in this school is dramatic, certainly insecure, and high maintenance-evidence, you. And guys can totally be bitches too," Aline countered.

"Wha-No," Magnus said, holding out the last syllable.

Clary laughed. "Actually, she's right, Magnus. You basically described yourself and every other guy in the school."

"I don't count, I'm gay. I'm an honorary girl. And would you like to tell me how your boyfriend fits that description? I'm sure you don't want to admit any of his bad qualities," Magnus said with a huff.

"He's an awfully talkative drunk," Simon muttered to Isabelle.

Clary grinned. "Oh, really? Well, Sebastian can be dramatic, especially when trying to impress me. And he's a little insecure about his abilities, in baseball and academically. Plus, have you seen him dress? He's definitely high maintenance in that department. And I'm sure he would take down anyone who tried to hurt me in a bitch fight, no questions asked."

Isabelle whooped while Magnus looked taken aback. "Go, Clary! You just got told, Magnus."

"Shut up, Izzy," Magnus grumbled. "I'm still right."

Alec looked defensive for Magnus. "Oh, yeah, Clary? Let's see if you can show those qualities in someone else. Tell us, how is Jace like a girl?"

Jace snorted. "Watch your language there, Alec. I'm in no way like a girl. But I'm sure that Clary can find no fault in me, can you, Clary?"

Clary stared him down. "I think you're probably the easiest one to find fault with in this room."

"Try." Jace's golden eyes never left her face.

"Okay, so dramatic. Do I even need to explain this? You walk and talk like a diva. Insecure-you obviously are, considering how much attention you always call to yourself. High-maintenance: you need someone to pump up your ego every five minutes or else you'll collapse from the hot air in you whooshing out. And bitchy? All the time."

Clary put all her frustration towards Jace and her feelings into the speech, glaring back at Jace the entire time. She was proud and a little appalled to see that he looked taken aback.

Clary broke her gaze from Jace to see everyone staring at them.

"What's going on there?" Magnus whispered audibly to Alec. Aline's eyebrows were raised, but she said nothing. Isabelle and Simon had identical expressions of shock, while even Jordan and Maia looked up from their absorption in each other to look confusedly at Clary.

Clary looked away, feeling awkward under everyone's gazes. She was surprised to hear Jace's voice: "Well, I don't think those examples were sound enough. All of them were opinion. Alec, you shouldn't count it. She loses."

"Excuse me?" Clary said in irritation. "Everyone can see how arrogant and full of yourself you are, every day. You think you treat anyone the way you want, without being stopped. How dare you act so superior and cold to m-to everybody? You don't get to treat people like that and get away with it, Jace."

Clary made to move, gently lifting Simon's head and sliding out from under him. She clambered to her feet and stalked up the Lightwoods' stairs. She could hear Isabelle saying, "I'll go with her," before she ran into Isabelle's room and closed the door with a satisfying click. She flopped on Isabelle's bed.

A few seconds later, she could hear footsteps coming up to the landing. Someone knocked on the door gently.

"Come in," Clary called, anticipating Isabelle's bear hug that would make everything better and the wise words of her oldest friend.

The figure that opened the door was slightly taller than expected, with golden hair and eyes that glinted in the lamplight. Clary stared in shock at Jace as he came towards her.

"Clary? Can I talk to you?" Jace said quietly, almost uncertainly. _But that can't be. He's always sure, annoyingly so._

"What do you want?" Clary demanded, turning on her side to face away from him.

"Um, well, you've been angry all evening. At me. And-uh, I'm not sure why," Jace said stiltedly.

Clary smiled inwardly at the sound of Jace,of all people, struggling for words. "Well, you've been angry-or something-at me all semester! So I think I have an excuse, don't you?"

"I haven't been angry at you!" Jace said indignantly.

"Well, what do you call ignoring me for most of the time and trying as hard as you can not to see me?"

"Not angry-" Jace started.

"Then what? Disgusted? Can you just not stand me? Is that why you've been acting like this?" Clary rolled over to face him and sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't think you cared," Jace retorted. "When I try to talk to you, you brush me off!"

"When have you tried to talk to me?" Clary asked incredulously. "Maybe once a month, you swallow your enormous ego and decide that I'm good enough to speak to, for five minutes."

"I spent two hours with you last weekend working on that art project!"

"You didn't speak a word until you had to, and then you ditched me the next day! Couldn't wait to get away from me, huh? Sebastian said you weren't even home Monday morning, so where did you go on Sunday that took you all through Monday morning?"

Jace's face closed off. "That's none of your business."

Clary stood up and walked towards Jace. "I knew you were an arrogant jerk, but I think I have a right to know why you left me to do our project alone. I don't care what Aline said about you, you're completely unreasonable and I haven't seen anything like what she said."

"What did Aline say?" Jace asked abruptly. Clary stopped a few feet in front of Jace, a look of uncertainty spreading across her face.

_Oops._

"Clary, what did she say about me? Don't believe her. She's just trying to make you angry," Jace said pleadingly.

"Oh, then that just confirms it. I knew she was making things up," Clary exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jace said in relief. Upon seeing Clary's glare, he backtracked. "Wait-what _did_ she say?"

"I don't want to say," Clary said, looking away.

"Clary?" Jace's voice grew soft, persuasive. Clary couldn't help but glance at him, her mistake. His beautiful, sad face was her weakness.

"She-she said that-" Clary drew in a deep breath. "This is embarrassing. Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I deserve to know if it's about me. Now, what did Aline say?"

Jace looked impossibly innocent and curious. Clary's heart melted, but she steeled herself.

_How dare he try to convince me by pretending to be something he's not!_

Clary scowled. "You're such a hypocrite, Jace. You wouldn't want to hear if you knew what it was."

"Whatever it is, it's not true. I promise," Jace said softly.

"Oh, really? So you don't love me, then." Clary took pleasure in Jace's appalled gaze.

"What?"

"She said that you loved me, Jace. And that's why you two broke up. Because you didn't love her, and she knew it. So you're telling me it's not true? That just confirms everything I've said. Thank you very much." Clary pushed past Jace's body, but he held her back.

Clary looked pointedly at his hands on her narrow shoulders. "Let go of me."

"No-Clary, I thought she was trying to make me look bad. I swear, if I had known she had said that, I wouldn't have denied it."

"Why would you think she was making you look bad? See, insecure. And why wouldn't you have denied it? Are you saying it's true?" Clary demanded.

Green eyes met golden ones, but this time it was the golden that faltered. "I-" Jace began.

"Whatever, Jace. Get out of my way." Clary ducked under his arm and pulled open the door, letting it bang closed behind her.

She was about to descend the stairs when she heard him coming up behind her in three quick strides.

"Clary, wait."

Clary stepped down.

"No, Clary-stop it." Jace grabbed her elbow. Clary tried to shake him off, but as always, his grip was too strong.

"Let. Me. Go." Clary slapped his hand with her free arm, but he didn't even flinch.

"Clary, you don't want to hear my answer anyway. You have Sebastian-I can't take you away from him."

"So you're saying it's true?"

Jace paused. "Well-"

"I'm not going to leave Sebastian for you, you egotistical ass. Just tell me."

"I-" Jace stared at her, and panic flooded his eyes.

"I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I didn't have homework today... yay! So, another update for you, dear readers.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**

**A/N 2: Just to clarify, Jace says the last two words of this chapter :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, if you didn't see my note in the last chapter, Jace says the last two words at the end of the chapter. MortalFire101, you asked this question but i couldn't reply to your anonymous review :) so there you go, and thank you!**

**to other anons: Gabby and glassw, thank you for reviewing! **

**Now, on to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Clary fixed her disbelieving gaze on Jace. His expression exuded fear, guilt.

_Scared to admit his feelings,_ Clary thought derisively. _Or scared to hurt mine. _She wrenched her arm from his grip and stomped down the stairs.

Isabelle was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, an apologetic look on her face. "Clary-I'm sorry, I tried to stop him-"

"Not now, Izzy." Clary said shortly, stalking past her to the front room. She grabbed her coat and boots, pulling them on as quickly as she could.

"Are you leaving?" Isabelle asked subduedly.

"Yes," Clary responded briefly.

"I'm coming with you," Isabelle said. She ran into the other room, and Clary heard her say, "Alec, entertain these people. I'll be right back."

Isabelle came back with a velvet blue overcoat wrapped around her. She opened the door and shivered.

"Damn, it's cold. Are you sure you want to walk? I can ask Alec to drive you-"

"No, I want to walk. You don't have to come, Izzy."

"No. I'm coming with you."

Clary didn't bother arguing with Isabelle; Isabelle stubborn was worse than Clary at her angriest.

The girls hunched against the cold as they began walking. Isabelle clearly seemed uncomfortable with the silence and was barely keeping in the inevitable flow of questions. Clary waited a whole minute before finally sighing and saying, "Go ahead, ask."

Isabelle immediately began, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Clary. He just walked past me."

"It's fine, Izzy. I don't blame you."

"Ok, that's good. So, how did all that sexual tension finally blow up?"

"Sexual tension?" Clary spluttered. "We didn't-what are you talking about?"

"I'm asking the questions here," Isabelle reminded smugly. "And besides, it was completely obvious."

"Do you think Sebastian noticed?" Clary asked anxiously.

"No, I doubt it. But anyway, what happened?"

Clary sighed. "It just-I don't know. He annoys me so much, and he kept acting like he was perfect and that nothing he did was wrong, and I just got angrier and angrier. And then I accidentally said that Aline had said something, and he kept saying that whatever she said couldn't be true. And then I got really mad and I- uh, I asked him if Aline was lying about him loving me."

Isabelle's silence caused Clary to glance at her. Isabelle's mouth was open in an expression of complete amazement.

"What?" Clary asked, irritation creeping into her voice.

"I'm so proud of you!" Isabelle squealed.

"Uh, why?" Clary asked, shivering again from the cold.

"You actually stood up for yourself to Jace. This is good. Now you won't have to deal with him anymore!" Isabelle stopped, then looked closely at Clary. "You're still not happy, though. I thought you would be; I mean, you got everything off your chest, right?"

"Well, he didn't actually say whether he loved me or not," Clary mumbled.

Isabelle was silent, then replied softly, "Oh, darling. Is that what you're worried about?"

Clary didn't answer. Mortification stained her cheeks red, despite the biting cold.

Isabelle wrapped one arm around Clary's shoulders. "Clary, you shouldn't care about what Jace thinks. I mean, you have Sebastian to love you. And me, and Simon, and your mom, and everyone else."

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. The thing is, he seemed so scared to say it. That he loved me. Or didn't love me. I don't know. But he shouldn't have been scared-of hurting my feelings, at least. I'd just been a total bitch to him. Why did he care?"

"Maybe he does love you."

"No!" Clary cried. "He can't. He-he just can't."

"Aline did say he did."

"She has to be wrong. She has to."

"Why?" Isabelle asked gently.

"Because-" Clary stopped and leaned against the tree in her front yard. "He'll hurt Sebastian and me."

"How would he do that?" Isabelle asked patiently.

"I can't have him in love with me. It makes everything too difficult-ignoring him, pretending I don't feel anything for him!" Clary looked down at her feet, her face flushing further in embarrassment at the admission.

Isabelle took two steps and grabbed Clary in a bear hug. "Oh, Clary. It'll be all right."

"How?" Clary sniffed, tears brimming behind her eyes.

"You won't lose Sebastian because some prick is in love with you. This is going to happen all the time to you-you're too lovable. Besides, I'll kick Jace's ass if he does anything."

Clary smiled and tucked her head against Isabelle's shoulder. "I know you will. And thank you, Iz. Even though everything you said is completely false, it still made me feel better."

Isabelle grinned. "I'm good at this, aren't I?"

Clary laughed through the lump in her throat. "Yes, you are. See you, Isabelle. Sorry for ruining your party."

"You didn't ruin anything, Clary. Get your butt out of the cold now."

Clary smiled at that as she unlocked the door and slipped inside.

* * *

><p>Clary thanked her lucky stars that she was freed from seeing Jace for another two weeks. She felt too embarrassed to face him for a long while.<p>

She had acted angrily to cover her insecurity over her relationship with Sebastian. And she had taken it out on Jace, the reason for her instability.

That didn't change the fact that Jace had indeed acted strangely. He had begun arrogant and sure of himself, then slowly withdrawn till he was practically ignoring her. Clary was pretty sure that Aline was deluded; did any guy in love act like that?

But if he wasn't in love with her, why didn't he just say so? It would have made everything so much simpler. Instead, he had given a non-answer.

Jace was full of contradictions. And Clary was completely exasperated with his fluctuating behavior.

_I wish he had just said he didn't love me. _But even the thought was unsure.

_Do you really wish that? _she asked herself.

_I wouldn't have been offended. _Yet again, the protest was weak. Clary sighed.

She couldn't make a decision. And this was going to bother her till she got an answer.

Suddenly, two weeks seemed like a long time to wait.

* * *

><p>Isabelle called the day after the party. "Clary?"<p>

"Hey, Izzy," Clary said, trying to make her voice as happy as possible.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I sound not okay?"

"Yeah."

Clary frowned. "How do you always know?"

"Cause you're really bad at lying, even over the phone."

"You've mentioned that."

"Yes, I have. But anyway, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm just really embarrassed. I mean, I had a tantrum in front of all our friends."

"And Aline," Isabelle added.

"Yes. And Aline."

"Alright, well, I'll be making you some cookies, and hopefully you'll feel better after that."

"No, no, that's alright," Clary said hastily at the thought of Isabelle's cooking. "Actually, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Should I, uh, apologize to Jace?"

There was a pause on the other end. Clary waited for the answer anxiously.

"Um, why would you want to do that?" Isabelle asked slowly.

"I guess I feel bad for yelling at him."

"You shouldn't feel bad. He had it coming."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been so harsh. I mean, I know he's a stuck up jerk, but I didn't just accuse him of that."

"Is that really all?" Isabelle's tone was skeptical.

Clary hesitated. "Um, no."

"Spill." Isabelle left no room to object.

"I-I just keep wondering about what he would have said. Whether he loved me or not."

"_Clary._ I told you not to worry about that. Since when have you cared whether people like you or not?"

"I don't care about people, in general. Just Jace, right now," Clary said petulantly.

A sigh echoed over the line. "Fine. If it's what you really want. But I'm telling you, just save yourself some humiliation and don't grovel to guys. They really don't deserve it."

"I'm not going to grovel, Izzy. But thank you for your support."

"I'll always support you, Clary. You're my best friend."

"I'll see you later then, Izzy."

"Bye, Clary," Isabelle said before hanging up.

Clary tucked the phone in her jeans pocket before jumping up and grabbing a parka, heading to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Clary? Where are you going?" Jocelyn asked, coming into the front hall.

Clary paused. In her second of indecision, she imagined herself knocking on Jace's door and apologizing.

"Uh, nowhere, Mom. I just left something outside," Clary said quickly.

"Oh, alright. Be quick, it's cold," Jocelyn warned, heading to her studio.

"Sure, Mom." Clary started to open the door, but her imagination played a scene of Jace rejecting her. She also realized that she had no idea where Jace lived.

_Another day, then. _Clary crept back to her room in relief.

* * *

><p>Clary called Isabelle the next day. "Izzy, do you know where Jace lives?"<p>

"Seriously? Why would I know?"

"I don't know why you would know. But I didn't have anyone else to ask."

"I can ask Alec. One moment."

Clary winced as Isabelle yelled, "Alec!"

Clary heard a faint, "What do you want, Izzy?"

"Where does Jace live?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"None of your business."

Some shuffling, then Isabelle said into the phone, "One moment."

A minute later, she came back. "Alec doesn't have his exact address, but he thinks that he lives on the block opposite the school. He has his number, though. I'll text it to you."

"Alright, thanks Izzy."

"No problem, Clary. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I think I have to."

"You don't have to do anything, Clary. Call me afterwards, okay?"

"Sure, Izzy. Bye."

A few seconds afterward, Clary's phone buzzed again. Isabelle's text with Jace's number popped up on the display.

Clary typed in the number, but her finger hovered over the call button.

_I can't take it back if I call him. _

She summoned her courage and pressed the key. Her heart began to race.

She lifted the phone to her ear and waited. The line rang once, twice. Three times. Four times.

Clary's heart slowed. _He's not going to pick up._

_"_Hello?"

_Crap._

"Um...is anyone there?" Jace's voice was irritated. "I'm going to hang up now. Magnus, if this is you-"

"No, sorry. It's Clary."

A pause. "Oh."

Clary cringed. "Um, sorry to bother you, but can we talk?"

"Like, now?" Jace's voice was clipped.

"Um, I'd rather do this in person. Can we meet?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, so should I come over-"

"No, don't," Jace said quickly.

Clary winced again at his tone. "Okay, then the bridge behind the school?"

"Okay. Now?"

"Yes, if that's okay." Clary began to bite her nails.

"Alright. See you, Clary." Jace hung up.

Clary sat on her bed, paralyzed. _Oh, god. Why did I say in person? Oh no, oh no, oh no._

_No, it'll be good for you. I think._

Clary's mind went through every curse word she knew before she could move.

"Okay, okay," Clary whispered to herself. "Calm.

She dressed warmly; the bridge was only a short walk away, but she didn't want to freeze during that time. Her boots warmed her feet as she headed out, hands in her coat pockets.

On the east side of the school, a path ran parallel to a fence that bordered the school property and wound its way up a shallow slope to a bridge that crossed the highway.

The painted white metal, sprinkled with dew, glistened in the cold winter sunlight. Clary walked towards the solitary figure leaning against the side at the apex of the bridge. His golden hair gleamed warmly under the rays of the sun.

Clary placed her gloved hands on the railing of the bridge next to Jace. She didn't speak, just gazed out at the view of green hills shrouded by gray and white fog.

Jace turned his head to face her. "Clary?"

Clary's heart beat quickly, loud in her ears. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You didn't yell at me."

"Yes, I did. At the party."

"But you had a reason."

"No, I didn't. I was just taking out my frustration with everything on you."

"No, I was a jerk to you. I know I was. I just-"

Clary interrupted him with a glare. "Why are you making it so hard to apologize to you?"

One corner of Jace's mouth turned up. "Sorry. I accept your apology for being a bitch, and I don't care."

Clary rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Jace's warm golden eyes fixed on her face, and he smiled, too.

His heart-wrenching, beautiful face almost stopped her heart. Clary swallowed and looked away.

"Clary-I'm really sorry, too." Jace's voice was soft as an angel.

"Why?"

"I did try to ignore you. And I'm an arrogant bastard."

Clary scanned his face as her heart plummeted. "You were ignoring me?"

"Trying to."

"That's the same thing, Jace." Clary's words were flat.

"No-I can explain."

"Why don't you, then?"

Jace's eyes bored into hers. "I couldn't talk to you. It was too hard to."

"Why would it be hard to talk to me? Am I that repulsive?" Clary cut in.

"No, let me finish. I couldn't talk to you because after a while, I would start thinking about how to keep you talking forever just so I could hear your voice. If I looked at you, I couldn't concentrate on anything but your eyes. I tried to stay away from you, because what you do to me-I've never felt it before. And I was scared." Jace's lashes brushed his cheeks as he looked down.

"I don't want you to hate me. And it seemed like you did. That's why I came up to talk to you at the party-I thought I could make everything better. And I just made it worse. I just-I put up a wall when people yell at me, so I won't get hurt. But this time it hurt you too. And I'm so, so, sorry, Clary."

Clary appraised Jace's face. The sadness and worry in his eyes was reflected in his hands, clenched around the railing only a foot away, and the slight pout to his lips.

She had so many questions- why would he need a wall? Had he been hurt by people often? If he felt this way, why would he hold back?

But instead she said, "You never said."

Jace looked surprised. "Said what?"

"You never said if you loved me or not."

Jace's whole body relaxed, and his features softened. "What do you think?"

Clary forgot about Sebastian, about Aline being right, what Isabelle would say, as Jace's hand came up to touch her cheek. He wasn't wearing gloves, though it was bitterly cold, and she jumped from the frigid contact.

"I'm sorry," Jace said swiftly.

"Stop apologizing," Clary whispered.

The gold in his eyes deepened. Jace bent his head towards her, sliding his hand to her shoulder, down her arm, taking hold of her hand. He never broke eye contact as he slipped off the glove, caressing the palm as it was exposed. Clary trembled.

Her hand slipped inside his much larger grasp, and she curled her fingers around his. Their noses were almost touching, and Clary could feel his warm breath on her own mouth.

_Too close!_ her mind screamed, at the same time insisting, _not close enough._

The caress of his lips against the corner of her mouth sent rational thought out of Clary's mind. Her free hand came around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Jace moaned softly, letting go of her hand and embracing her fully.

Clary couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Her lips parted slightly as she closed her eyes. Jace gently brushed his lips against hers, then pressed his lips harder against hers. She wound her fingers into his fine golden hair, softer than anything she had ever felt before.

Jace sucked in a breath and pulled away abruptly. Clary's eyes flew open. The panic she had seen before on the night of the party had engulfed Jace's eyes.

"I'm sorry-I shouldn't have done that," Jace said frantically.

The weight of what she had just done crashed down all at once on Clary, but she managed to say, "What did I say about apologizing?"

Jace's responding smile was weak, overshadowed by the fear in his eyes. He bent down and picked up her glove, handed it to her.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Clary," Jace said yet again as he backed up and walked, nearly ran away.

Clary stood paralyzed on the bridge, a glove in her limp hand and her lips still burning from the intensity of Jace's fleeting, wonderful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was longer than expected. Enjoy this, readers, because I can't guarantee an update till this weekend.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When Clary's hand began to go numb from cold, only then did she move. She stuck her hand in her pocket, unable to make herself put the glove back on. She walked slowly in the direction of her house, seeing nothing but the path her feet were taking.

She moved involuntarily in this way until she closed the door of her room. Tearing off the other glove and her boots, she sat on the edge of her bed.

Her lips still tingled from the kiss, and a ghostly pressure warmed her hand. Clary wished it would go away, that it would stop reminding her of what she had done. The mere thought of the kiss twisted her stomach in guilt, but the same memory gave her chills of pleasure.

She had kissed him back. After complaining that Jace would be the one to ruin everything between her and Sebastian, when the moment came she hadn't stopped him. What did that make her?

_A complete hypocrite._

A tear traced a hot trail down her cheek. She brushed it away with one cold hand. The glove that Jace had removed, so slowly and wonderfully, felt as heavy as a stone in her lap.

Clary had never wanted and hated a person so much before.

* * *

><p>Isabelle called later. "Clary? What happened? Why didn't you call me?"<p>

Clary didn't respond at first, debating what to say.

"Are you okay? Clary, talk to me."

"I didn't go," Clary said abruptly.

"Oh. Okay, that's good. You shouldn't have to apologize."

"Yeah, I guess." Clary listened to Isabelle talk for a minute or so, then stopped her with a "Hey, Izzy, I actually have to go now. Sorry."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Go. I'll talk to you later."

Clary hung up with the guilt rising in her stomach.

Of course, Isabelle noticed that something was wrong. But Clary couldn't tell her what had happened. Even on Christmas Eve, when the Lightwoods invited Clary and Jocelyn over, when Isabelle confronted her with pleading eyes and a demanding voice, Clary denied that anything had happened. She had never hidden something from Isabelle for any length of time before.

She didn't want Isabelle to think badly of her. She couldn't tell her.

Clary spent most of her free time drawing to keep her mind occupied. She tried to draw nothing that reminded her of Jace, but her pictures fell flat and she couldn't get anything right.

Finally she gave in and drew whatever first came to mind. Happily, the image that she depicted on the page was not Jace's face. The shape of hills in the midst of fog appeared on the page, the view from the bridge where-

_Oh, god. I can't start thinking about that._

Clary bit her lip, closing the sketchbook. She couldn't look at the image, but she didn't want to erase it either. It was the only good thing she had done since that day.

_Story of my life. I can't decide on anything._

_We can add indecisive hypocrite to the list._

* * *

><p>Sebastian came home the weekend just before school started. Clary spent the day worrying about his impending phone call.<p>

When the phone rang that afternoon, she jumped up and grabbed it before her mother could be disturbed. Retreating into her room, she hesitated before accepting the call.

"Hello?"

"Clary? Is that you?" Sebastian's voice asked anxiously.

"Yes, it's me," Clary said, trying to inject enthusiasm into her voice and cover her worry.

"I've missed your voice," Sebastian said. "I can't believe they said no calls except to parents."

"You could have pretended I was your mom," Clary pointed out.

"What? Why? That's just weird."

"Never mind. How are you?" Clary asked, despite her urge to end the call as soon as possible.

"Great, it was fun! But I'm glad I'm back, even if it's for school."

"That's good. Well, I have to go now, but see you at school," Clary said, faking a happy tone.

"Oh, alright. Well, I guess I should go unpack anyway. Love you, Clary," Sebastian said.

Though his words made Clary cringe in guilt, she replied softly, "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Sebastian caught up to Clary in the hall on the way to brunch. "Clary!"<p>

She turned reluctantly. "Sebastian, hey."

"I haven't seen you all morning! Have you been avoiding me?" he teased.

"Of course not," Clary lied. "You look good," she added to complete the deception. "Florida was good for you."

Sebastian grinned. "Yup, it was fun."

"Yeah, of course."

"Are you okay? You seem...off," Sebastian asked with a note of concern.

"Of course I'm okay. It's just going back to school," Clary said, unconsciously impatient.

"I understand. Don't worry, Clary. Second semester is easy for freshmen," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Sebastian," Clary said, while thinking that that wasn't what she had meant at all.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you," Clary said quietly.<p>

Aline looked sidelong at Clary. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why? Don't you have Isabelle to be your therapist in times of trouble?" Aline said snidely.

Clary resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Aline. "Not this time."

Aline smirked. "I'll see you in the locker room then, tutorial tomorrow."

Clary nodded.

"By the way, we're switching seats. Maybe you'll feel better then," Aline said.

Relief made Clary's shoulders relax. She waited silently next to Aline for the art teacher to open her door.

Finally Ms. Colin let them in. "Good morning, class. Look for your names at your new seat and please sit quietly."

The classroom was arranged differently, chairs and easels in a circle in the center of the room. Clary picked up the slip of paper with her name on it and sat. A few seconds later, Aline came around near her.

"Oh, look who's here." Aline dropped her bag next to the seat to Clary's left.

Clary sighed. "Really? It had to be you."

"Would you rather it was Jace?"

Clary didn't answer that.

Though she tried not to look, she noticed that Jace was seated almost directly opposite her. She hid her face behind the easel so he wouldn't notice her.

"So, kids, welcome back to school. We're starting a new unit, which is why I've moved the seats around like this. I'm going to introduce the art form of Impressionism to you..."

Aline whispered to Clary, "He's looking at you."

"Shut up," Clary replied. But she peeked anyway.

He was looking at her. She shielded herself again.

_How long are we going to play hide and seek with each other? _Clary wondered.

* * *

><p>The locker room was the go-to place for kids who didn't want to work during tutorial. Clary had never been there for tutorial before, and she was sure Aline hadn't either.<p>

Clary sat on the bench in front of her PE locker. Aline was the only one she could think of to talk to about what had happened. She didn't trust Aline completely, but Aline knew something about hiding.

The dark hair of the other girl swished behind her as she walked into the aisle. "I'm here. What's up?"

"Jace kissed me," Clary blurted.

Aline snorted. "Wow, you really don't know how to tell a story, do you?"

"He-I met him to apologize for the party, and I don't know what happened, but we ended up kissing," Clary said in a jumble of words.

"You know exactly how it happened. _I _know how it happened, and I wasn't even there. You've been in love with him since you saw him, and he just charmed you into giving in," Aline said bluntly.

"No, that's not true. I love Sebastian-my _boyfriend,_" Clary insisted.

"Okay, so not love. Pure attraction."

"No!"

Aline rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar, Clary."

"I know," Clary mumbled.

Aline didn't speak, but she gingerly put an arm around Clary. Clary almost turned and asked her what she was doing, but thought better of it.

"What am I going to do? Just seeing Sebastian makes me feel guilty. And I lied to Isabelle, too."

"Don't tell him."

Clary blinked at Aline. "What? But I have to-don't I?"

"Do you really think Sebastian will understand? He might be sweet and gentlemanly, but he's still a guy. And generally, guys don't approve of their girlfriends kissing other guys."

"But-"

"Think of it this way. You tell him, Sebastian will lose a best friend and a girlfriend. Better keep it secret and go back to what everything used to be."

The prospect of normalcy beckoned to Clary, but she held back. "That's what you would do."

"Yes, it is."

"You've just been doing this all year, though. Hiding your-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Aline hissed.

"See? Why would I do that? It's stupid, and wrong."

"You're already doing it, Clary."

_She's right._

"So you think I should just keep lying?"

Aline sighed. "Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as keeping everything together."

Clary pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. "I don't know..."

"Clary, come on. You have to make a decision at some point."

Clary didn't respond for so long that Aline began to move. "Fine, don't listen to me."

"No. You're right. I can't be uncertain all the time." Clary took a deep breath. "I won't tell him."

"Good girl," Aline said with a smile, and stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>But the sight of Sebastian still hurt, and Isabelle's confused glances towards Clary felt like stabs in the chest. She didn't know how long she could hold out with this secret.<p>

She had taken a stand, and she was going to stick with it, for once. This was the easiest, least painful way-ignoring Jace completely, keeping Isabelle from questioning her, spending more time with Sebastian, trying not to think about what she was doing.

So a month passed, and Clary's conscience let go of her little by little. She almost forgot what was wrong with all the smiles and "I love you"s from Sebastian. Isabelle had given up on extracting a confession from Clary and moved on to practicing for her audition for West Side Story. She wanted the part for Anita badly, Clary knew, but acted nonchalantly about it and was as flippant about it as she was about everything.

Three days before Valentine's Day, Clary saw Isabelle's world turn upside down.

Clary and Isabelle were sprawled on the floor of Isabelle's room, just like old times, for the first time since winter break. They were mid-laughter when someone knocked on Isabelle's door.

"Can I come in?" Alec's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What do you want, Alec?" Isabelle called through subsiding giggles.

Alec opened the door and stepped through. Magnus appeared behind him, grinning wildly.

"Um-so, Isabelle, I have something to tell you."

"Should I leave?" Clary asked.

"No, don't leave," Magnus interrupted. "He needs an audience."

Alec muttered something that sounded like "no I don't thank you very much."

"Alec, so help me, if you've crashed Mom's car I'm not going to cover your ass."

"No! I haven't crashed anyone's car." Alec paused. "I'm here to tell you that I'm gay."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Magnus beamed, while Isabelle and Clary stared in surprise.

Magnus nudged Alec. "Remember what else?"

"Oh, right. Um, also Magnus is my boyfriend," Alec added.

Isabelle finally closed her mouth. "Um, I knew that already, Alec."

"Yes, but now I told you. Isn't that what you wanted?" Alec asked confusedly.

"Yes, yes it is! Oh my god, Alec, thank you so much!" Isabelle jumped up and hugged her brother, causing him to stumble backwards.

Magnus sighed happily. "Alec is so brave. I'm so proud of him."

Clary smiled, but her thoughts darkened the moment for her. _Alec is braver than I am. He told the truth, despite what others might think._

She had to follow the path she'd set out for herself. She just had to deal with what she'd chosen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To all anonymous reviewers of the last chapter, thank you so much! Everyone's reviews make me feel proud to be writing for you wonderful people.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lockers slammed all down the hall as Clary and Isabelle walked towards Clary's locker. Clary turned the combination mindlessly as she listened to Isabelle explain what had happened between Alec and the Lightwood parents.

"So he and Magnus just stood really awkwardly on the other side of the counter from my mom, which was probably a good idea cause they didn't know if she would hurt them or not. And then Magnus poked Alec really hard, so Alec just blurted the whole thing out."

"He's not very subtle, is he?" Clary laughed, finally wrenching the metal door open and grabbing a textbook.

"No, but it turned out okay. Mom just kind of stared, and Dad looked up at them, which freaked Alec out a lot. Magnus was really calm, though. He didn't say anything at all."

"What did they say?"

"Well, Mom was like 'Honey, it's fine, you know. Don't look so scared.' Then Dad just asked Alec for another surprise, since this one didn't scare him as much as it had Alec. Oh, and then they said that the only problem they had was that he and Magnus had been alone upstairs before."

Clary giggled. "Your parents are amazing, Izzy."

Isabelle grinned. "Alec is such a dork. I don't know how I'm related to him."

Clary slammed the locker closed and grabbed her bag. She saw Sebastian walking towards them and smiled at him.

"I'll give you two a moment," Isabelle said. "See you later, Clary."

"Bye, Izzy," Clary called. She turned and grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Hey, are we still up for Friday? Double date with Isabelle and Simon?"

Sebastian didn't squeeze her hand like he normally would. That was the first thing Clary noticed. The second thing he did was pull her gently to the same nook in the lockers where he had asked her to Homecoming all those months ago.

"Clary, we're not going out on Friday."

"Oh, why not?" Clary asked with a frown. She saw with a curl of unease in her stomach that Sebastian's expression darkened.

"How can you be so innocent? You've lied for me for a month, Clary. Why would I take you out for Valentine's Day?"

Clary's breath was shallow. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sebastian scowled. "Don't lie to me anymore, Clary. You know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you and my best friend go behind my back like that?"

Clary's heart dropped to around her stomach. "Sebastian, no, Jace and I didn't do anything."

"Oh, really? What about kissing? And keeping secrets?"

"I-"

"Don't say anything. Just don't."

"It was only one time, Sebastian, I swear I didn't mean to!" Clary could feel the tears coming.

"I told you not to say anything!" Sebastian slammed his hand on the locker next to her head, and Clary flinched. "God, you pretended for an entire month that you were mine only, and I didn't even see. What kind of person are you, to do that to me?"

"I was just trying to protect us! I thought if I told you, you would break up with me and be really mad at Jace. I didn't know if you'd believe me if I told you that it didn't mean anything-it was an accident."

"Just stop, Clary. We're done." Sebastian backed away from her. He walked away with long, angry strides.

Through her tears, Clary saw a dark haired girl put her arm around him reassuringly. Clary quickly wiped the wetness from her face and darted out from the gap in the lockers. The girl with Sebastian turned her head to look back, and Clary saw the startling blue eyes of Aline Penhallow fix on her with a blank expression.

* * *

><p>Aline sat down next to Clary in silence. Clary ignored her as best she could, fixing her eyes on the art teacher as she lectured on Impressionist artists.<p>

The teacher passed a pile of papers to the nearest person, who took one and passed it around the circle. Clary could hear Aline sliding a paper off the top of the pile. Aline cleared her throat.

"Here."

Clary took the papers without looking at Aline, took one, passed it along.

Five more minutes of tense silence as the teacher explained the assignment. Aline sighed. Clary fumed.

Clary looked pointedly at the assignment sheet, pretending to read it closely, though the words blurred as her anger and unhappiness took over.

"Clary, I can explain," Aline whispered.

"No, I don't need an explanation. You got my boyfriend to break up with me. That's really simple, actually."

"Clary, stop it," Aline said sharply. "You're being stupid."

"Is it really stupid to be mad at the person who betrayed my secret and gave me horrible advice?" Clary asked in a bitter undertone.

"Yes, because it wasn't horrible advice. It was exactly what I would've done, if we had switched places."

"If we had switched places, you wouldn't be in this situation because _I _would keep a secret I had promised to keep."

"I never promised to keep your secret," Aline reminded Clary.

"Well, you should have anyway. Why would you tell Sebastian? Do you hate me that much?"

"Clary, you know me. I already told you I don't hate you. You know why I did it."

"Because you're a selfish bitch who cares about nothing but her own reputation," Clary hissed.

"Bitterness doesn't wear well on you, Clary. Get over it. He's not coming back to you."

"Stop telling me to get over it! I don't have to get over it for a very long time. Now please, stop talking to me."

Aline complied, not speaking a word to Clary for the rest of the period. Clary fought back tears as she followed the instructions on the sheet. She was so distracted that she forgot to shield her face from Jace, and as a result looked up at one point to see him looking back at her with concern in his golden eyes.

Clary ducked her head back behind the easel and carefully painted another stroke.

* * *

><p>After she had rushed out of the classroom even before Jace, Clary stood in the hallway feeling lost. She usually met Sebastian after fourth period, but that wasn't happening. Thankfully, Sebastian didn't come to see Aline.<p>

The first person she saw coming towards her in the flood of people going to lunch was, thankfully, Isabelle. Isabelle waved brightly at Clary at first, but frowned at Clary's forlorn expression.

The other girl grabbed Clary's elbow and pulled her away from the flow of people.

"Clary, what's going on?"

"Not here," Clary mumbled. Isabelle nodded.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

They climbed to the top of the bleachers overlooking the football field. Clary leaned her head against the chain-link fencing. She told Isabelle everything, from the kiss on the bridge to Aline's betrayal.

Isabelle glared at Clary. "And you didn't tell me this before?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a horrible person."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Clary. And I would never, ever think you were a horrible person. You are the sweetest, kindest, best friend I could ever ask for. You've been loyal to me for so many years, and one kiss isn't going to change my opinion of you."

Clary hugged Isabelle tightly. "You are amazing. Just the best friend I could ever ask for, too."

"I know." Isabelle mused for a second, then added, "I guess Friday's off, then?"

"Yeah, unless I get another boyfriend by tomorrow," Clary said apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. But if you happen to have one by Valentine's Day, I would appreciate it so I can take Simon out without freaking him out at the thought of a date."

"Isabelle. I really don't think that I'm going to have a boyfriend by tomorrow."

"You could, you know, if you put your mind to it."

"Sorry, Izzy, but you're just going to have to convince Simon that it's not a date. You could always take Alec and Magnus."

"Uh, no thank you. Sorry, but those two go through more PDA in a minute than an entire romantic movie."

Clary began to laugh, and soon both girls were laughing so hard, Clary almost forgot about why they were there in the first place.

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Simon looked angry. "I'm so sorry, Clary."<p>

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Should I go beat Sebastian up?" Simon asked. Clary cracked a smile at the thought of Simon beating anyone up.

Isabelle laughed outright. "You? I'd be better for that job."

Simon glared. "Don't insult me. I'm perfectly capable."

"No, it's fine, Simon. Leave Sebastian alone. I don't care anymore," Clary told Simon seriously.

"If that's what you want, Clary," Simon said dubiously.

"It is. Now, are you and Isabelle going out tomorrow or not?" Clary asked with a forced smile.

"We are. Even if you don't come, Clary. Right, Simon?" Isabelle asked with a slightly menacing tone.

"Uh, yeah. Of course."

Clary smiled for real this time. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Isabelle grinned back. "I'm happy, too."

* * *

><p>Clary noticed Sebastian and Aline everywhere in the school, like her conscience was drawing her eyes to them. She saw Jace as well, more than she should have.<p>

Clary wondered if it was a bad sign that she'd only cried once since Sebastian broke up with her. She didn't feel particularly heartbroken at the sight of the pink and white decorations and clothing all over the school, or when the announcements on Friday wished everyone a "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She did consider the fact that she didn't deserve to be heartbroken, since she was the heart-breaker in this situation.

Of course, if she didn't deserve heartbreak, she definitely didn't deserve what Isabelle was nagging her about at that moment.

Clary went home with Isabelle after school on Friday so that she could "learn from Isabelle about getting prettied up for a date," as Isabelle said while convincing her to come. However, it turned out that they spent most of the time talking.

"So, Clary, who's your next target?" Isabelle said with a teasing tone.

"I don't have a target, Izzy."

"Oh, come on, Clary. I can't leave you without someone while everyone else in this place is dashing around on dates."

"Including you," Clary pointed out with a smile.

"Exactly. You need another boyfriend."

"Izzy! It's been two days!"

"So?"

Clary stared. "So, I'm not that type of girl."

"What type of girl is that?"

"Uh-"

"See, you can't think of anything. There's nothing wrong with thinking about it, you know. And I know that you like someone. So don't try to deny it."

"Isabelle, I don't _like_ anybody in that way."

"Of course you do, or else why would you have kissed him?"

Clary gaped at her in shock. "_Jace?_ You want me to-no!"

"Why not? He's not mad at you anymore, since you apologized, and you're obviously attracted to him since you kissed him."

"He was very sweet on the bridge, but we haven't talked since. I don't think so, Isabelle."

"So you're going to just leave him hanging with that kiss?"

"Stop mentioning the kiss! Besides, he broke it off, not me."

Isabelle just grinned. "That's even more evidence that you like him."

"Oh-just shut up, Izzy. Can we not talk about this?"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"You and Simon," Clary responded immediately.

Isabelle's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes."

When it was almost time for her to go, Isabelle jumped up and dashed to the bathroom to change. Isabelle looked beautiful as always in her navy blue dress that hit mid-thigh. Clary smiled at her friend.

"Simon's going to be thrilled."

Isabelle laughed. "He better be." Clary smiled and got up.

"I should go," she said.

"Here, I'll walk you out," Isabelle said. Clary was at the door pulling on her boots when Isabelle interrupted her.

"Oh, wait, I still have your iPod. You left it here last time. It's in the kitchen, I'll go get it-"

"No, it's fine, I got it. We don't want you to trip on the carpet between here and the kitchen with those death-trap shoes of yours," Clary said with a laugh.

She tugged off the boot she'd already pulled on and walked through the Lightwoods' living room. The other end of the room opened into the one end of the kitchen, where two boys stood looking through the cupboards.

Clary froze in shock. _What are they doing here? _Alec's head disappeared into the fridge, but Jace still leaned languidly on the counter.

She could see the bright orange iPod a few feet away from Jace's elbow. Maybe she could get it without them noticing.

Just then Alec spoke. "Did you hear about Clary and Sebastian?"

Clary didn't dare move. She peeked her head out from her position against the wall. From her vantage point, she could see the back of Jace's head and Alec moving around.

Jace must have responded, because Alec continued. "And he went off with Aline right away, too. God, what a douche."

Clary felt an urge to laugh, but held it in. She wondered what Alec would say next, and listened harder.

"I feel bad for Clary. I mean, he broke up with her right before Valentine's Day, and now she's alone. Why would he do that? He seemed okay. Did he tell you why?"

Jace was silent. Clary hoped he wouldn't say anything, and held her breath as he replied, barely audibly: "Sebastian and I aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't know," Alec said, closing the fridge door.

"Isabelle should be leaving soon," he added. "You know, she told me that Clary was really supposed to go with her and Simon on a double date with Sebastian."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that sucks, huh?" Alec took a bite of the apple he had taken out. "She's a sweet girl. I hope she's not too hurt by all this."

"I hope so, too," Jace said in an undertone that Clary could barely hear.

Alec crunched another bite. "You know, I was talking to Magnus earlier. He said that you liked Clary."

"Sure, I like her. She's cool, for a freshman."

_Cool enough to kiss,_ Clary thought irritatedly.

"No, more than that." Alec was being very talkative this evening.

"Of course I don't like her more than that. Don't be stupid."

"Why not, though? I've seen you looking at her before, and don't deny it."

"She's too immature. I mean, she had Sebastian, and she lost him. She's not even that pretty. Why would I be looking at her?"

Clary's heart sank and blood began to pound in her head. She vaguely heard Alec say, "Oh, come on. That's not true," while she thought venomously at Jace.

_If you thought that, why would you say those things on the bridge? Why would you kiss me? _she wanted to scream, but fumed in silence.

Isabelle's voice called, "Clary? Did you find it?"

Jace and Alec turned toward the voice, one with an expression of shock and horror and the other with mild surprise. Clary decided to emerge from behind the wall and stalk towards the boys, yelling back, "Yeah, I see it. Be right there," at Isabelle.

She snatched the iPod up. "Hey, Alec. Jace," she greeted with indifference on Jace's name.

"Hey," both boys responded, one much more enthusiastically than the other.

"I was just leaving, forgot this here last time."

"Right," Alec said with a friendly smile. "Well, see you, then."

"See you," Clary said, walking towards the front door as fast as she could.

At the door, Isabelle was waiting impatiently. "What took you so long?"

"It was under a pile of stuff, Izzy."

"Oh, sorry. Simon texted me, said he's almost at the restaurant. I have to go."

"Have fun!" Clary said brightly, walking with Isabelle out the door.

Once she was on the sidewalk, Clary began to walk quickly to vent off her steam.

_Immature? Really?_

She wanted to slap Jace so badly.

_But not too hard. It'd be a shame to hurt that face._

_Oh, shut up,_ she told herself, speeding up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, to all anonymous reviewers, your comments are much appreciated and thank you!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Clary never used to put much weight into sayings, dismissing them as obvious or impossible to follow all the time. But there was one saying she was ready to believe now.

_Eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves._

If she hadn't waited curiously behind the wall, she wouldn't be feeling this hurtful, burning anger towards Jace. Jace, whose actions made absolutely no sense. Jace, who sent shivers down her spine with his beautifully crafted words. Who kissed her but ran away. Who insulted her.

What was she supposed to think of him? At that moment she was leaning more towards hating him.

* * *

><p>She could feel Jace's gaze on her. Having perfected hiding and ignoring him, Clary continued to paint without betraying any indication that she had noticed.<p>

Jace didn't jump up and leave right away at the end of class, waiting as the others passed him. Clary was about to sweep past him and leave when his voice cut into her exit.

"Clary," he said softly, plaintively.

Despite her animosity, Clary couldn't ignore that voice. She turned. "I'd rather you apologized somewhere else, Jace."

Jace nodded slowly. "Come on, I know a place where we can talk."

Clary noticed that he didn't challenge her, retort sarcastically. This was the Jace stripped to his feelings, not the defensive one with an emotional wall that hurt anyone who tried to breach it.

Clary followed Jace past the buildings, past the football field, to a diamond of black tarp and grass. A smaller set of bleachers than the ones overlooking the football field bordered the baseball diamond. Clary stood by the cold, damp metal of the bleachers with her arms crossed.

"This time I don't have anything to apologize for, so you go first," Clary ordered Jace.

Jace's mouth lifted slightly, but his face quickly regrouped into a solemn expression. "I guess you heard what I said, since you're angry now.

"Yeah, I heard what you said."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it. At all."

"Why wouldn't you mean it? Alec's your friend, and you don't have anything to prove by saying cruel things about a girl if you don't mean them."

"Clary, you have to understand. Please-"

"I don't have to do anything! The only thing I want right now is to know what is wrong with you. You make absolutely no sense, Jace Wayland. First you ignored me, then you kissed me, and then you insulted me. And now you say you don't mean it?"

"Clary, shut up and let me talk, will you?" Jace interrupted exasperatedly.

When Clary didn't respond, Jace continued.

"I don't have an explanation other than that I'm a coward. That's why I said those things to Alec-I didn't want him, or anyone, to know how I feel. Or else everything gets too complicated, and I'll get hurt more-or someone else will. I need you to understand this-I say that no one can know what I feel, but if you don't, Clary, it hurts even more, for you and me."

"Jace-"

"Don't say anything. Just tell me, you know that I can't not say those things."

"I-I can't do that, Jace."

Jace's eyes widened slightly. "Please, Clary."

"No. You need to stop this. You don't want to hurt me, then don't even say those things. Don't ignore me like you hate me so much you can't stand the sight of me. Just treat me the way you feel you should. Isn't that simpler than blocking everything?"

"No, it's not." The muscles in his arm tensed and loosened as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Clary scowled. "Don't tell me I'm wrong. You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?"

"No, you don't understand. I put up a wall when people talk about feelings, or family, or when they yell at me, because I'm afraid of being hurt."

"You don't need to be afraid, Jace," Clary whispered, stepping towards him.

"But I _am_," Jace replied softly, pain vibrating on the last syllable.

"Are you afraid now?"

"No," Jace muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm with you," Jace whispered to her with a smile that Clary wanted to capture and keep forever.

Instead, she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the soft, warm skin there in high contrast to the cool air. Jace closed his eyes at her touch, his hand coming up to cover hers. His golden skin against her pale arm was almost comically dark.

"Is Sebastian really mad at you?" Clary asked softly.

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Is this really the time to bring him up?"

Clary laughed under her breath. "No, I guess not."

"He is, actually. He hasn't talked to me for a week. I think going out with my manipulative ex-girlfriend was a pretty clear message, though."

"Aline is manipulative. But she's not all bad. Besides, you used her too."

"I did," Jace admitted.

Clary lifted her eyes to meet his wide golden ones. "I used to think you were a jerk. I guess I wasn't wrong."

Jace grinned, one side of his mouth lifting. "No, you weren't. I am a jerk. Selfish, rude, arrogant, cowardly-"

Clary laughed. "That's pretty accurate."

"But don't forget my good qualities," Jace murmured in her ear.

"What good qualities?" Clary asked innocently.

Jace grinned, no longer the despondent, emotionally naked boy that Clary had just seen, now the self-confident teenager.

"Well, handsome, smart, quick-witted-"

"I think that's enough. You could talk for hours about yourself, couldn't you?"

"Probably. There's just so much to say."

Somehow Clary's hand slipped into his as they began walking back to the school, but she made no move to remove it. The silence between them was pleasant, not begging to be filled like most silences were.

And even though Jace was the cause of most of her indecision for the past few months, with him it finally all disappeared.

* * *

><p>Jace looked at their linked hands as they walked into the school. "Is this okay?"<p>

"Yes," Clary replied with a smile. Please don't ever let go.

They received stares from other students as they walked by, their peers probably wondering what the jock was doing with this unknown redhead. Clary subtly held Jace's hand tighter, but held her head high as they passed.

When Simon saw them, his mouth fell open and his eyebrows raised. Isabelle whipped her head around to see what Simon was looking at, her hair swinging in a black wave, and she squealed.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Isabelle, you are such a girl."

"Whatever, Jace. I'm going to let that go because you're with Clary right now. But believe me, if you hurt her at all, you will be hurt. Badly. By me."

"And me," Simon chimed in.

"Don't worry about Simon."

Jace smirked. "I wasn't going to."

Clary smiled. Her friends' reactions were predictable, but comforting. She reveled in the happiness and normalcy of the moment, and hoped it would last forever.

* * *

><p>Clary sighed, throwing her pencil onto the table. She glanced over at Jace, who had his faced pressed against his Chemistry textbook and his eyes closed.<p>

She and Jace had been together for two weeks. Clary was happier than she'd ever been, but with a small catch. She and Sebastian had had physical contact every day, whether just a small kiss or a hug. But Jace didn't do that at all. And Clary wanted to be kissed by him, badly.

Clary shook Jace's shoulder. "Jace, if you get caught sleeping in the library, we'll be kicked out."

Jace blinked, then smirked. "Not sleeping."

"You look like you are," Clary pointed out.

Jace lifted his head slightly, then stretched. "I give up on this."

"It can't be that bad," Clary laughed. She scooted her chair closer, then pulled the textbook towards her. Jace remained still in his seat, though Clary was close enough to put his arm around, and she sighed inwardly.

"Really? I learned this in middle school. Valence electrons are simple."

"No, they're not," Jace complained. "Don't you want to help me?" he asked slyly.

"Not really," Clary teased. "I still have math homework to do."

Clary suddenly thought of a plan. She slid her hand up Jace's back, and propped her chin on his shoulder. "I can think of something that we can do, though."

"Really? What's that?" Jace asked with a smirk, though he didn't reciprocate her touch.

Clary whispered in his ear, "I can tell you the answers like this." She kissed his cheek. "What do you need help on?"

Jace sucked in a breath. "Clary, if they have a rule against sleeping, I'm pretty sure there's a rule against this."

"I'm just helping you with homework," Clary breathed. Jace shivered.

"Clary..."

"What do you need help on?" Clary repeated, her lips brushing against his jaw.

Jace closed his eyes. "Clary, stop."

"Why?"

"Because-this is too much-"

"You don't like it?" Clary asked, disappointed. She pulled back slightly, but Jace grabbed her hands. She felt a burst of triumph that she had caused him to touch her.

"I like it too much for a library," Jace told her, his mouth pulling up at the corner in the way that made Clary's brain lose rational thought.

"Really?"

"Really." Jace slid his hands up her arms, pushing up the sleeves of her jacket, and sighed. "God, don't let me attack you in the middle of the school library."

His touch left goosebumps. "We're in the back. No one will see," Clary said, unable to believe that those words had just left her mouth.

Jace stopped moving. "Clary, please don't say things like that. I can't handle it."

"I don't want you to handle it," Clary said with an uncharacteristic grin.

Jace's eyes darkened, and he leaned forward quickly. Clary expected the kiss to be passionate and quick, but instead he stopped an inch from her face and placed his hands on her cheeks. Their eyes met, and Clary was washed under a sea of gold as he leaned in.

She had forgotten the warmth of his lips, how softly they moved against hers, not pressuring her to go faster, but pressing hard against her as well. She kissed back, winding her hands in his hair and pulling his head closer. He slid his hands past her shoulders to her sides, pulling her as close as she could without toppling her off the chair.

Clary heard a noise and let go of him quickly, turning her head. Rain pattered like footsteps against the library window a few feet away, and she cursed her paranoia for ending such a lovely kiss.

Jace smiled that smile again, and pulled her against his side. She was nearly sharing a chair with him at this point.

"You know, this is technically our first kiss," Clary said, resting her head against his chest.

She felt him shift. "Really?"

"You haven't kissed me since the bridge."

"Oh. I guess I haven't," Jace said, sounding a little tense.

"I don't mind," Clary quickly backtracked.

"No, I'm sorry. I just-well, it's stupid, but I didn't want to pressure you. I mean, you just broke up with Sebastian, so-"

"You were just scared that you would be disappointing compared to Sebastian," Clary joked.

Jace frowned down at her. "I was not."

"You were. But don't worry. You are much better than Sebastian."

"I already knew that, but thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, but don't try to hide anything from me. I'll always find out."

"Will you, now? Then I'd better not do anything wrong, if you're there to catch me."

"That's right," Clary said with a smug grin.

Jace laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And finally, it's here. :) Part one is over now, and part two will begin! I hope you will continue reading, as the second part isn't just an overview of cute moments in their relationship. There will actually be plot, I promise.**

**And as always:**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Happy 4 months, Clary. :) _the text read.

Clary smiled and closed her phone. Jocelyn looked at her knowingly. "From Jace?"

"Yeah. He remembered our four-month anniversary," Clary replied.

"That's sweet."

"Yes, it is." Clary tried to change the subject, slightly uncomfortable with discussing her boyfriend with her mother. "I'm glad school's over. Finals weren't so bad."

Jocelyn smiled at Clary, her smile as always portraying the love that she felt for her only daughter. Clary always felt special under that gaze, and loved her mother for letting Clary feel loved.

Jocelyn unhooked her purse from the chair and headed to the door. "Have a great day, honey. I'll be back by 8, hopefully. Enjoy your first day of break!"

"Alright, Mom. Oh, can I go to Izzy's today?"

"Sure. I have to go now, honey. Be safe."

"I will. Love you, Mom."

As the door closed, Clary felt a little guilty for only mentioning Isabelle when she actually planned to see Jace. She told herself it wasn't lying. Besides, Jocelyn probably knew what Clary planned already, being a very insightful parent.

Finishing freshman year had felt amazing. The freedom that awaited her exhilarated Clary, especially a summer with Jace. But once the stress of finals had lifted, other worries had floated to the forefront of her mind.

Clary and Jace hadn't really talked about what had happened on Valentine's Day. Clary hadn't wanted to ruin their rapport with an argument, and had spent the spring just having fun with him as he got his driver's license, took her to see Isabelle in the play, flirted with her during Art. Her favorite part had been watching him play baseball. Isabelle had gushed about the baseball team all spring, completely infatuated with all the players except Sebastian, Magnus, and of course her brother Alec. She admired Jace from afar, telling Clary that she would respect Jace and Clary's relationship but that he looked damn hot in that uniform.

Clary couldn't help but agree.

But although Jace and Clary's relationship looked perfect and felt perfect on most days, Clary knew that they had only had a quick fix. Clary didn't know anything about Jace. She didn't know if he had siblings, or who his parents were. She didn't know what he liked or could do-other than baseball. She was beginning to feel as if she had been attracted to him based on appearance alone. Though she was wary of upsetting their tranquility and happiness, she didn't want resentment or a misunderstanding to come up later and disrupt it more.

They needed to talk.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as easy as it seemed. Clary agonized for two hours before picking up the phone to call Jace, and only then because she convinced herself that she could back out if necessary. Hearing his voice calmed her slightly, but she hoped her courage wouldn't fail her at the critical moment.<p>

When she opened the door for him, Jace was standing straight, hands behind his back, looking a little stiff.

"Don't worry, my mom's not here."

"Oh, good," Jace said, relaxing.

Clary smirked. "Trying to impress her, are we?"

"She already loves me."

Clary laughed and shook her head. "Are you going to come in or not?"

Jace grinned and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He linked his fingers with hers and brought their hands up to her eye level.

Clary mustered the strength to continue. "I need to talk to you."

Jace's expression became more solemn. "Oh."

"Come over here." Clary led Jace, hands loosely joined, into the living room. "Sit."

Jace sat, but pulled Clary down next to him on the couch. His face was angled towards hers, concerned. Clary blinked to clear her head, but she was distracted by his proximity and the urge to touch him, kiss him-

Jace apparently felt the same, because his eyes darkened and he whispered, "Talk later."

Clary didn't have time to respond before he was kissing her. It seemed to Clary that he was putting more effort into it than usual, not that she was complaining. But his touch was passionate, destroying all thought of what she should be doing, instead causing her hands to slide into his hair and pull him closer. His hands were at her waist, then lifting her closer, and suddenly she was on his lap. Clary gasped, stopping, but Jace continued to run his nose down the curve of her cheek, kissing her neck.

Clary pushed him away. "Jace, stop it."

Jace buried his face in the curve of her neck.

"Jace, why haven't I met your parents?"

"What?" Jace's voice came, muffled, from against her skin. She began to slide off of him, but he grabbed her waist and held her still.

"It's been four months. I don't know anything about them, or if you have siblings-"

Jace's expression edged on horror. "You want to meet my family? _Why?"_

"Is that such a bad thing?" There was no reply from Jace, who seemed frozen.

Clary took the opportunity to get to her feet and cross her arms at him. "This is why we need to talk. Jace, I want this, but I don't want it with all this hurting it. There's still so many things I don't understand."

"Like what?" Jace asked, his tone revealing confusion and a touch of nervousness.

"Like why you spent the first two weeks of us together distant, why I don't know anything about you when you've met my mom and been inside my house, why you said those things to Alec-"

"Are you still worrying about that? I already told you why, and you seemed fine with it at the time," Jace retorted defensively.

"At the time, because I was being stupid in not making you explain better. Your explanation was complete BS, Jace."

"It was the truth!"

"Not the whole truth, I think."

"You don't know anything, Clary," Jace said, his voice strained.

"Exactly! And you won't let me."

"I can't tell you."

"Get over it, Jace. There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to know. I am your girlfriend, after all."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Oh, really? You know, that's another thing. You say all those sweet things, do everything right, but not once have you told me you loved me. How do I know you're not just acting? That I'm devoting my time and feelings to someone who doesn't reciprocate them?"

"Why would I try trick you?" Jace asked softly.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just sick like that."

"Clary, stop. I'm not acting-I never have been."

"How can I take your word for it?"

"You're just going to have to trust me. I promise you, Clary, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Are you going to tell me the truth?"

Jace hesitated. "Not yet."

"Fine, Jace. Can you get out now?"

"No! Wait, Clary-I'm sorry." Jace was standing now, hands out and palms up.

"Prove it. Tell your family about me if you haven't yet, and let me meet them. Or I'm not going to do this anymore," Clary threatened, though she felt insanely guilty even saying it.

"Don't do this, Clary. That isn't a good idea," Jace pleaded.

"I mean it, Jace."

"Fine. You can meet my family. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Jace had closed off, his aloof manner reminiscent of those months where he had ignored her.

Clary's heart sank. Jace retreating into himself was not the object she had in mind. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she said to herself under her breath.

Jace looked at her, a question in his eyes. To her embarrassment, Clary could feel the well of tears behind her eyes as her frustration boiled over.

In one quick stride, Jace was holding Clary. "Clary?"

"I'm fine. It's just- I didn't plan on yelling at you when I wanted to talk to you, and I can't stand the thought of you leaving," Clary said into his chest.

She could feel his sigh rise and fall against her cheek. "Clary, I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here."

"I didn't mean it like that," Clary said, hoping he understood.

Jace pulled away slightly to look at her. "I know what you meant. I'll see you tomorrow, Clary."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Clary?"

Clary stared up at Jace, scrutinizing his slightly fearful face. He seemed to compose himself, then he smiled.

"I love you, and don't ever think otherwise."

* * *

><p>Jace's conviction seemed to have dissipated when he returned the next day to pick Clary up. He smiled at Clary when she came out and opened the door for her, but he was visibly nervous.<p>

"Jace, it can't be that bad, can it?"

She thought she heard him mutter, "Yes, it can," but other than that he didn't respond.

They had only been driving for three minutes when Jace pulled up and parked. Clary looked incredulously at him.

"You live this close to me, and you drove me here?"

"Yeah," Jace said without looking at her.

"Don't you care about the environment at all?" Clary asked, half-jokingly.

"Not as much as you do, apparently," Jace replied. Clary frowned.

"Let's just get this over with," Jace said while pulling Clary up the driveway. She was nearly dragged up the slope as he marched towards the door.

Jace's home was a typical suburban home, neat front lawn next to a concrete driveway. A van and a pickup truck were parked on the driveway, while more cars, including Jace's, lined the sidewalk. Clary wondered why they would have so many cars as she passed them. The house itself was a two-story affair, painted pale blue and white with a porch raised above the ground. Jace's feet creaked on the step as he ascended, Clary following.

Clary held onto Jace's hand as he pulled out his keys and slid them into the lock. He opened the door carefully and stepped inside.

The house was lit cheerfully, which put Clary at ease as she stepped in after Jace. Jace turned to her and said, "Don't say anything unless I say it's okay."

Clary nodded, holding back the desire to ask why.

Jace led her around a corner into the kitchen, where a woman was washing dishes. Clary heard the squeal of a small child in the distance, and wondered if Jace had a little brother or sister.

"Mom," Jace said in an even tone.

The woman turned, pushing pale blond hair back from her face. "Jace! Back so soon? And who is this?"

Clary shrank back under the piercing blue eyes of the woman. The woman looked like the stereotypical American housewife, except for the eyes, which sliced through Clary as if she could see right into her.

"Mom, this is Clary. Uh-my girlfriend," Jace said, and Clary thought he sounded slightly abashed.

_So he didn't tell them. _Clary didn't know whether to be angry or worried.

She smiled at the woman, who was regarding her with a changed expression-appraising, more welcoming, but also a little worried.

"Oh, hello. Clary, is it?"

Clary shot Jace a look that said, _Can I talk now?_ Jace nodded, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yes, hi. You must be Jace's mom."

"Yes, I am." She was about to continue, but Jace cut her off.

"Is Michael home?" Jace asked.

"Yes, he's in the living room," the woman said. "I'm sure he'd like to meet Clary."

"Mom, what about Chris?" Jace asked softly.

The blond head of the woman nodded slightly, and Jace tensed.

"We'll just meet Michael and then leave, alright?" Jace told his mother.

"Jace, come back afterwards, alright?"

"I always do, Mom," Jace muttered, eager to leave.

Clary watched the exchange in confusion, but had no time to comment as Jace led her into another room, this one furnished with chairs, a couch, and a television, which was on and displaying a football game.

The tall form of a man lay sprawled on the couch, shoulders relaxed and eyes fixed on the television. Jace cleared his throat.

The man sat straight and turned. "Jace, did you forget something?"

"No, I'm back with what I left for. This is Clary, my girlfriend." Jace said the words this time softly, seriously.

The man's eyes widened. "You were picking up a girlfriend? I didn't know that."

"I didn't tell you," Jace said impatiently. The man turned to Clary with a smile.

"I'm Michael."

"Hi," Clary said nervously. This man was tall, formidable, though the smile softened his face slightly. He looked nothing like Jace. Now that she thought of it, the blond woman had nothing in common with Jace either.

"Clary, this is my f-uh, father." Jace stumbled over the word. Clary noted this with further confusion.

"We have to go now, Michael. Sorry, I'll be back as soon as I drop her off," Jace said quickly, backing out of the room with a grip on Clary's hand.

"Oh, stay a bit, will you? She'll be fine," Michael said.

"No-"

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary asked finally.

"Michael, Chris is home," Jace said quietly, ignoring Clary.

"At least let Anna and Damien see her. They'll be so excited," Michael told Jace.

"Next time. After he leaves."

Michael's face twisted, but he relented. "I understand. Go, go. It was nice seeing you, Clary."

"Nice to meet you too" was all Clary could get out before Jace dragged her back to the front door. Clary glimpsed pictures on the mantel above a fireplace of a small girl and a slightly older boy, then another golden haired youth who looked like Jace. One other picture was of a dark eyed, pale haired boy holding a football and grinning with all his teeth. The woman in the kitchen was pictured in a bridal gown, leaning against Michael in a suit.

Jace's hand was on the knob when Clary heard Michael's voice: "No, wait-"

Both Jace and Clary turned as Michael and another boy, larger than Michael, appeared from the hall. Jace's knuckles turned white as he gripped the knob harder.

"Jace!" the pale haired boy said in a booming voice. Clary recognized his hard dark eyes from the picture on the mantel.

"Chris," Jace replied tightly.

"Where are you going? You haven't introduced this young lady to me," Chris said with a smile that did not make Clary feel at ease at all.

"I was trying to avoid that, actually," Jace retorted. Though Clary usually thought of Jace as tall, he looked so small compared to the hulking build of the older boy that Clary felt a thread of trepidation.

"Why on earth would you be doing that?" Chris asked, a glitter of malice and challenge in his eyes.

"You know why."

Michael stepped forward. "Chris, now is not the time. Let Jace and Clary go."

"Clary, huh? Pretty name. Don't worry, Clary, I'll see you soon."

Jace let go of the knob and Clary's hand, curling his hands into fists. "No, you won't."

"Jace, just leave," Michael said, his voice almost pleading.

"Fine, I will." Jace crossed to the door and wrenched it open, pulling Clary through.

"Bye, Jace," Chris called as the two of them stepped outside.

Jace didn't respond, just clutched Clary's hand almost painfully. He opened the passenger side door with a thump and urged her inside. Clary sat and closed the door as Jace sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"Jace-"

"Wait a moment, will you? Let's go." The car sped off down the street, back to Clary's house.

A minute of silence ensued.

"Jace, what was that?"

"Do you see, now, why I didn't want to do this?" Jace asked.

"No, not really."

"How can you not-after Chris-if I had known, I would never have agreed to this."

"Why not? What's wrong, Jace?"

Jace sighed audibly. Eyes on the road, he said, "Clary, Michael and Sarah aren't my real parents. They're my foster parents."

"Is that why you call Michael by his first name? But why do you call Sarah Mom, then?"

"That's a long story. But my point is, none of my siblings are my real siblings. They're all foster kids. And they come and go, just like I did."

"Okay. What does this have to do with why you wouldn't have brought me there?"

"You know that foster kids have bad pasts sometimes. Damien and Anna were both from the homes of drug addicts. I'm from-somewhere else. And Chris-well, he's been moving homes since he was thirteen, and he has a bad record."

"I'm not afraid of him, Jace."

"I know you aren't. Which is the bad part. Because you should be afraid."

"Why? What has he done that's so bad?"

"He's killed, Clary. And-well, the last boy who was here left because of something that Chris did to his girlfriend."

Realization came over Clary. "And you think that he might do something to me."

Jace stopped in front of her house. "Clary, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I don't want to put you in danger-that's the last thing I want to do. This is why I haven't taken you home to see my family. This is why I said those things to Alec-because if you fell in love with me, I couldn't have you without you being in danger."

"Then why are you here with me, if you thought those things?"

"I gave in. I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I thought I could keep you away from him-Chris hasn't been home recently, and I never thought you would ask to meet my family." Jace paused. "I'm sorry, Clary."

Clary sighed. "Jace, it'll be fine."

"No! He threatened you. I can't let you be in danger, Clary. I should never have taken you to meet them. If I hadn't, he would never have known about you."

Irritation washed over Clary. "And the rest of your family wouldn't have, either. I don't want to be your secret, Jace. I'm glad you brought me to meet them, and it'll be fine. Don't worry."

Jace scowled. "Don't try to make me feel better. It's not going to work."

"Fine, Jace. Just keep hiding from everything that _could_ happen. I'm going in now."

"I'll walk you up to the door," Jace said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"No, don't bother. I'm not going to get hurt from a minute walking alone," Clary snapped, opening the door and slamming it shut. She stalked up the lawn and slipped inside.

From inside the house, she heard Jace's car start up and speed away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part two begins!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Clary swallowed her pride after a day, the guilt that descended on her after arguing with Jace becoming too much.

_But I'm not going to let Jace stay scared. I need to talk to him, convince him that it'll be alright._

Still, Clary wondered if she would just get shot down again if she tried to help Jace. He had told her not to try to make him feel better.

_Telling him he's an idiot isn't the same as making him feel better._

Clary thought she knew where to find Jace. Not at home, that was obvious. When he had been stressed to the maximum during school, he went to the baseball field and pitched.

Maybe he would be there. It was worth a try.

When she reached the metal gate at the front of the school, it was locked. Clary lifted herself up and scrambled over, landing with a thump on the other side. She walked through the school, ghostly quiet and empty.

The grass was lush, sod hard-packed and springy beneath her feet. Clary breathed in a sigh of relief when she saw a figure in the distance, standing on the raised mound, shadowed against the sun.

As she approached, Jace took no notice, just picking up another ball and hurling it at the backstop. It whooshed through the air and bounced off the chain link with a loud clanging.

Clary stood by the bleachers watching for a minute or so. Jace threw each pitch with as much force as the one before, his unwavering strength showing his right to be on the varsity team.

She knew not to draw closer, just waited for him to notice her. She hated having to see his broken beauty and to not be able to approach or comfort him.

Finally Jace leaned down for the last ball, head ducking down to check the bag, and he saw Clary.

He walked towards her, ball in his hand. Clary looked down as he approached, not sure what to say.

A finger tapped under her chin and lifted it, Jace's eyes scanning her face.

"Don't apologize, Jace," Clary interjected as he began to open his mouth.

"So you don't want me to fall at your feet and beg for forgiveness?"

"That's stupid. Of course I don't want that."

"You're not a romantic, then? Don't you want a knight in shining armor to sweep in and protect you from danger?"

"No, I don't. And that's exactly why I'm mad at you."

His face fell. "You're still mad?"

"Jace-I don't know. Nothing is as perfect as it seemed."

"I understand. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, Clary. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to be around-my kind of people."

Clary frowned. "What do you mean, _your_ kind of people?"

"Foster kids. Kids with dark pasts. It's not just my siblings, you know. It's me, too." Jace stepped away from her. "I'm sorry, Clary. You can leave."

Clary glared at him without a word. Jace's outstretched arm fell as she crossed her own across her chest.

His calm demeanor shook as he fought to keep his expression impersonal. Clary watched the struggle and fumed.

Finally Jace stepped back towards her slowly.

"Say something, Clary."

Clary's scowl deepened. "Jace, you are such an idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think I am? I would never, ever leave you because you have a _brother_ with a criminal past, or two siblings who just had the misfortune to be born into a family that couldn't take care of them. And as for this unselfish 'I'm going to give up my girlfriend for her own good' act, cut it out now. I don't need you to take care of me like I'm a helpless baby who can't make her own decisions. I know you would never hurt me. And I know what I want, Jace. Don't try to stop me."

Jace stood there in apparent shock. Clary took his hands, her small hand unable to wrap all the way around the baseball in his right hand.

"Jace, if you don't say something soon, I'm going to hit you with this baseball."

"You wouldn't. You're not that angry," Jace replied, glancing from their hands around the ball to her serious green eyes.

"I'm not angry at all. Just exasperated that you didn't understand. I'm not a porcelain doll, Jace. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"Then why-"

"What happened at my house was different. You don't know Chris. He's-I wouldn't even let someone I hated be in a room alone with him, let alone someone I love."

Clary celebrated inwardly at Jace's casual use of the word. "Jace, I told you. Nothing will happen. I promise not to have anything to do with Chris, alright?"

Jace sighed. "Yes, please. But don't be so sure. I'm not going to let any visits like before happen again."

"Fine."

Silence filled the next few seconds.

"I'm sorry I forced you into something you didn't want, especially since it was for a reason," Clary finally broke in.

"It was something I needed. You would have found out sooner or later, and I'm happy it was sooner."

Clary nodded.

"Truce?" Jace asked, smiling slightly.

"Truce," Clary replied, bringing up their hands holding the baseball and placing them on his heart.

Jace pulled away the baseball. "Here, come with me."

He led her up to the pitcher's mound and stood behind her. Clary leaned her head against his chest as she looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

Jace grinned. "I have one last pitch."

"And you're going to throw it with me right here?" Clary suddenly felt like scrambling off the pitcher's mound to a safe distance.

"Oh, come one. You know I won't hurt you," Jace said, repeating her words.

Clary rolled her eyes. "I know you won't. I'm not scared," she lied.

Jace smirked like he knew what she was thinking. "Of course you aren't."

One arm around her waist, he turned. Clary leaned away, hoping he wouldn't notice. As he wound up, Clary closed her eyes and willed herself not to scream.

The ball whistled past her and crashed against the chain links. Clary breathed deeply and opened her eyes.

Jace's were staring right into hers. "Fun?"

Clary laughed. "Very. Let's do it again."

Jace laughed as well, but the movement of his hand against her cheek was anything but playful as he trailed his fingers in a burning path against her skin. Clary couldn't bring herself to look away from him as he cast his eyes downward.

"I'm glad you found me, Clary." Jace met her gaze steadily, but with a silent plea in his eyes to understand him.

Clary smiled slightly, knowing exactly what he meant. "I'm glad I found you, too."

* * *

><p>"I talked to my mom."<p>

"Yeah? And?" Clary prodded, hand pausing over her sketchbook.

"She says that Anna and Damien want to meet you."

"Oh. But I thought-"

"Not at the house. The park."

Clary smiled. "I'd love to meet them. Now hold still."

Jace rolled his eyes, but stopped fidgeting as Clary tried to capture the contours of Jace's face.

After a few minutes, Clary put down sketchbook and pencil. "It's not working."

"I'm too special for you to immortalize." Jace's expression was laughably smug.

Clary slapped his bicep and snickered. "Sure."

"Hey!" Jace rubbed his arm in mock pain. "If you weren't so small, that might have hurt."

"It hurt plenty. Don't try to hide it," Clary said, trying to push down the thought in the back of her head that she had said similar words in anger to Jace just a few days earlier.

Jace showed no signs of the same thought, but Clary was suspicious of his composure. However, he didn't leave time for her to ponder as he said, "So, today?"

"What?"

"The park, today."

"You want us to meet today and you're only telling me now?" Clary yelped, jumping up.

"Well, we should leave now. My mom is going to bring them there in fifteen minutes."

"Jace, did no one teach you how to plan?"

"No, not really."

Clary rushed to grab a jacket and braid her hair on both sides before racing to the front door, Jace walking lazily behind her.

When his car pulled up at the park's lot, Clary opened the door hesitantly. She didn't know how to approach this situation, having never met with the two younger siblings of her boyfriend.

She fussed at her braids, re-braiding one side. Jace noticed her nervous fidgeting and pulled her hands away from her hair, running his own down each braid as he did so.

"You look fine," he told her.

"It's not that."

"Whatever it is, don't worry. They won't bite." Jace paused, then smiled winningly. "By the way, I like these braids."

Clary flushed slightly and kept walking.

The high-pitched laughter and squeals of small children reached them as they neared the park. Clary searched for similar faces to the pictures she had seen on the mantelpiece, but didn't recognize anyone.

She followed Jace towards the play structure, and finally saw the blond woman from the house.

Sarah was watching a tiny girl with blond pigtails climb the play structure carefully towards an older boy with hair a few shades darker than Jace's. The boy watched the girl with the same intensity as Sarah, protectiveness evident on his face.

As the girl clambered onto the landing, the boy lifted her upright. "Up you go, Anna."

Anna giggled and stood unsteadily on short legs, wobbling towards the next set of steps. Sarah broke her gaze from the children and caught sight of Clary and Jace.

Sarah called out, "Damien, watch her. I need to talk to Jace." She walked towards Clary and Jace.

She greeted them with a smile that softened the ice blue of her eyes. "Jace. Clary, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," Clary responded.

Sarah's smile became apologetic. "Sorry about last time. It won't happen again."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Clary repeated her words to Jace with a little exasperation. Jace placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it won't. It was my fault."

"Jace, not right now," Clary muttered. Jace frowned.

Sarah shook her head at them. "Okay, you two."

"How long do we have?" Jace asked.

"They need to go home before 5:00."

"Can we just go up to them? Or should I stay here?" Clary asked, suddenly anxious.

"Come on, Clary. They won't be scared of you." Jace pulled Clary with him as he waved at the children, whose faces lit up.

The little boy lifted Anna down the steps as he helped her towards Jace.

"Damien, this is Clary."

Clary was out of her depth here. She had no idea how to deal with children, having been an only child herself. But she managed a small "Hi."

The child's greeting was as soft and shy as hers, while Anna merely stared at her.

Damien pulled on Jace's sleeve and whispered something to him, at which Jace smiled. "Yes, she is."

The boy then smiled at Clary, dimples in his cheeks. He tugged at Anna and told her, "Say hi."

Anna's mouth opened in a pink O. "Hi?"

Clary couldn't help but smile at the adorable little girl. Jace laughed as well and picked Anna up, causing squeals to emit.

They spent the next hour or so following the children around the park as they played and sometimes included Clary and Jace in their activities. Jace's skilled handling of Damien and Anna amazed Clary, and she enjoyed seeing this side of Jace. When Sarah finally called them back, Clary was genuinely sad to see them go.

On the way home, Clary daydreamed about the innocent, carefree children and marveled that they had escaped the taint of their world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To all anonymous reviewers, thank you! Happy Belated Thanksgiving, readers!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

~**Sami**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Clary met Damien and Anna twice more that month. She was gratified when Anna cried at the end of the first visit for being taken away from Clary. Damien warmed up to Clary, and once his shyness was overcome, he had so much to say. He seemed to understand why they could only meet at the park, though he didn't say anything about it. No one mentioned Chris at all.

As Clary got to know the children better, she couldn't deny that they had taken a spot in her heart. She wondered how Sarah and Michael could allow Chris to be in the same home as Damien and Anna; weren't they worried at all? She didn't dare ask Jace, unsure of his reaction if she brought Chris up.

In the end, her curiosity bubbled out in front of Sarah. As Jace entertained Damien and Anna, Clary and Sarah sat on the bench and watched the display with small smiles. Though they looked happy as always, Clary still couldn't reconcile the thought of these children being near the hulking criminal at home.

"Sarah? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, honey," Sarah replied, her eyes flicking once towards Clary.

Clary decided not to voice her most pressing question first and offend Sarah. Instead, she asked, "Why does Jace call you Mom and Michael by his first name?"

Sarah sighed. "Foster children have complicated relationships with their foster parents. Jace came to us not too young, at 12 years old. But he'd already been in many homes before, and liked none of them. He didn't like Michael at first; I guess he reminded Jace of another 'father' that hadn't been so kind. So he spent a year or so stubborn and refusing to call him Dad. Michael eventually earned his respect, I think. But it's just a habit of his, and inside, Jace still doesn't trust Michael completely."

"But he trusts you?"

"I hope so. This is the hardest part of being a foster parent; it's not finding the money to feed them and clothe them, it's getting them to think of you as a parent at all."

Clary nodded, thinking this over. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Jace said that there was another boy here, but he left because of Chris. Why did he leave, and not Chris?"

"Well, that's more complicated. Do you know what happened?"

"No, Jace didn't tell me."

"Well, the police couldn't pin anything on Chris, and they only suspected him because of Chris's record. The girl didn't tell the police anything, but John was so angry and he said he knew it was Chris."

"Was John the boy who left?"

"Yes. Anyway, the girl ended up breaking up with John, which made everyone think that more was going on than she was telling. John was the one who decided to leave, but Jace believed John and hated Chris for making John leave. Chris stayed because there were no charges against him, and we didn't want to throw him out based on something that wasn't proven."

"But things had been proven before," Clary objected.

"Yes, but Chris is being given a chance to change. And he hasn't been arrested for anything in over a year. To make him leave because of his prior record would be giving him unfair treatment he didn't deserve, no matter what he's done in the past."

Clary frowned. "But still, having a killer in the same house as Anna and Damien?"

"Did Jace tell you that?" Sarah asked, her forehead furrowing.

"Yes."

"He shouldn't have. He's being overly dramatic."

"Are you saying it's not true?"

"It is true, but Chris isn't all bad. Jace can't get over John's leaving, and he's blaming it all on Chris."

Clary glared. "Don't blame Jace. Even if he was a little overprotective, he did have a reason."

"I didn't think you were the type of girl to let her boyfriend treat her like she's as fragile as glass."

"I'm not. Jace and I have already discussed this. He'll back off, and I won't get annoyed by his hovering."

"Really? That's good," Sarah said, but Clary could hear the skepticism in her voice.

She was about to retort when Jace came up to them, Damien and Anna hanging off his limbs. He took in the tension between Clary and Sarah with a small frown.

"Clary?"

"Hi, Jace. Is it time for them to go?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Of course." Clary turned to Anna. "Sweetie, I have to go now."

"Bye!" the tiny girl crowed. Clary laughed.

"Bye, Damien," she told the boy, who ran up to her and hugged her around the waist.

Jace took her hand. "I'll see you later, Mom. Damien, Anna, be good."

The children giggled as Jace and Clary turned to leave. Jace waited till they were out of earshot before asking, "What was that?"

"What?"

"That. You and Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is," Clary said, looking away from Jace.

"Clary, I can tell you're not happy." Jace held her to him when she tried to open the door to the car.

"Jace, I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it with me? Or at all?" Jace's eyes locked hers in place, and Clary's resistance weakened.

"I don't want to hurt things between you and your mom."

"Don't worry about it."

Clary laughed shortly. "Well, I just got irritated at her for blaming you for being overprotective and telling me about Chris."

"You were talking about that?"

"She told me everything that happened to make John leave."

Jace's expression darkened.

"Don't, Jace. I asked her," Clary said, trying to defuse his anger.

"I'm not going to do anything, Clary. But she's meddling." Jace opened the door for her before she could protest, and Clary slid in with a quick glare.

"She told me a little about you, too."

Jace remained impassive. "Really?"

"But not a lot."

"Oh."

"And I'd like to know more," Clary pressed.

"Do you really, Clary?" Jace stared out at the road. "It's not a great story."

"I want to know."

"Fine. I was a kid in a messed up home that had to leave and ended up here. End of story."

"Seriously? You're going to do this now?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jace mimicked Clary's earlier tone and words.

"Stop being scared."

"I don't think you understand how I feel about talking about this, Clary."

"Why don't you tell me instead of hiding it like you always do?"

"Are we going to have this fight now?"

"I don't want to fight. I just want you to let go of the wall you put up, at least with me."

"Clary, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that."

"Then don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not going to tell you this." He got out of the car and came around to open her door, but she opened it before he could get there.

"I can't believe you, Jace." Clary crossed her arms as she stood in front of Jace, watching his face twist.

"Clary, it's not that I don't want to-I just can't do it right now. I've never told anyone about this. Not even Michael and Sarah."

A sigh escaped from her lips. "I'm sorry, Jace. I shouldn't have pressured you. But will you tell me someday?"

"You're the only person I want to tell."

"Thank you," Clary said with a smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders and went up on the tips of her toes to kiss him chastely.

Jace's hands came up to press her into him. Clary laughed and pulled away. "Not here. My mom is home."

Jace smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I should go."

Clary let go of his hand reluctantly as he pressed one last kiss to her forehead and jumped into his car.

* * *

><p>Isabelle bounced happily on the bed. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"<p>

Clary smiled; she'd missed Isabelle's effervescent excitement. "I've been...good. What about you? How are things with you and Simon?"

Isabelle's face brightened even further. "Oh my god. He is so sweet."

Isabelle launched into her typical gushing about something she loved, detailing every moment with Simon for the past month. Clary listened contentedly, not eager to talk herself.

But eventually the inevitable question came: "What about you and Jace? How have things been?"

Clary could see Isabelle's puzzlement in the pause that followed while she tried to find the words to describe her time with Jace without revealing anything Jace might not want her to tell others.

"Well-it's been interesting. I met his family. His little sister and brother are adorable."

"Oh, he has siblings? I didn't know. That's cute. Of course they love you."

"Yeah, of course," Clary joked. Why was it suddenly hard to talk to her best friend about this sort of thing? Keeping secrets for other people was not Clary's strong suit, and this was something she dared not reveal without permission.

She definitely hadn't expected to have to juggle these secrets around other people.

Clary changed the subject quickly and managed to have some unrestricted time with Isabelle, despite her secrets.

* * *

><p>Almost a month passed, but neither she nor Jace brought up his past. Clary felt guilty for pressuring him and didn't want to push him further, but she couldn't deny her curiosity.<p>

They tiptoed around the topic in conversation, didn't bring up foster care even around Sarah, avoided what Clary wanted most: to understand Jace better. Why was Jace even in foster care? What had happened to make him reject his feelings and hide them deep down so no one could see? She was sure it had something to do with his childhood.

She even stooped to asking Sarah if she knew about Jace's past. But Sarah merely replied, "It's something he should tell you. I learned some of it from his file, but I think you'd want the more personal tale."

No luck there. Clary tried to forget it, but it cropped up in her mind whenever it wandered.

* * *

><p>Jace fingered the frame of a picture at her bedside, his other arm around her waist. "You and your mom really look alike."<p>

"Everyone says that," Clary responded, winding a curl of his silky hair around her finger.

"Someone told me that I look like my dad."

Clary covered the involuntary smile at this detail from Jace. "Really? I don't know if I look like my dad. My mom never told me."

Jace's arm tightened around her. "Did you never know your dad?"

"No, I've never seen a picture of him or met him or anything. My mom doesn't like to talk about it. They separated before I was born, that's all I know."

"At least you didn't have to miss him." Jace looked down as he spoke.

"Do you miss your father?" Clary asked softly.

"Yes. Even though I can only remember one thing about him, I still miss him."

"One thing?"

"All I can remember is him picking me up when I was a baby, his arms around me. I can't remember his face, or how tall he was, what color hair he had-no matter how hard I try."

"What about your mom?"

His jaw tensed. "I remember my mom well enough."

Clary was quiet, but she squeezed his hand gently.

After a moment, Jace blurted, "She's the reason I had to go into foster care."

"Jace, you don't have to tell me-"

"Yes, I do."

"I mean, not right now. If you're not ready."

"I-I don't know. If I'm ready or not. It's just-god, I can't seem to let go of the wall I've put up to keep from thinking about this."

"Why don't you start small? Tell me, who told you that you looked like your dad?"

"My case worker when I was a kid. She started out as a social worker helping my family, but specialized in child protective services by the time I had to leave."

"Okay, that's enough for today. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"No, I want to do this now. Please."

"Okay," Clary whispered.

She shifted away from Jace to give him room and so she could see his face, but Jace's hands wouldn't let her move an inch.

"No! Don't-don't move." Jace pulled her to him until even their ankles were touching. Clary leaned her head against his shoulder as he began to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always: Anonymous reviewers, thank you!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"My dad stopped showing up when I was two. I remember my mom ranting when she was drunk, that he had never loved her and she didn't know why he had married her. I blamed him for a long time, but I don't anymore. He couldn't predict the depth of betrayal my mother felt, or that her drinking would actually get worse.

"Drinking was all my mother did. It was why my dad was never around, why he fell in love with someone else. When he married Amatis, my social worker asked me if I wanted to see them, but I said no. I didn't want to think of my dad with anyone other than my mother.

"The rare occasions that my mother wasn't drunk or hungover, she did take good care of me. But these instances were so few and far between that people began to take notice. A social worker began to come over occasionally to check on us. When I didn't smile at her, my mom would hit me after she left. I learned to act content whenever Ms. Crane came.

"One day when I was three or four, she called my dad for the first time in more than a year in the middle of a drunken haze. I don't know what he said, but my mom grew angry and threatened to kill him if he came near us. She said other things too, petty, hateful words. Two hours later, a policeman knocked on the door with a restraining order from my dad. After that, my mom drank more than she ever had. I think she went through ten bottles within the hour.

"The police must have called Ms. Crane, because she came later. I wasn't prepared for her, though, and I was cleaning the mess of bottles around my sleeping mother when she rang the doorbell. It scared me so much I dropped my armful. Ms. Crane must have heard the glass breaking because she began to knock persistently. I remember the knocking kept going on and on until yelling was added to the noise, but I couldn't move out of the ring of broken bottles. Finally I made it to the door and opened it, but Ms. Crane took one look at my bleeding hands, the broken glass, and my sleeping mother, and marched inside to shake my mom awake. She informed my mom that she would be taking me away.

"I'm not sure who that scared more, me or my mother. My mom started screaming at Ms. Crane, but Ms. Crane just calmly sat there. Finally she stopped my mom and said firmly, 'Celine, you can't take care of Jace.' My mom started to cry then.

"After Ms. Crane left, my mom began to pack. She made me to pack a bag too, and I did, though I didn't realize what was happening. She got in the car then. She had never driven while drunk before, and I didn't recognize that it was wrong."

Jace took in a breath and closed his eyes.

"We drove away. I still don't know where she was going. I don't recall much after that-Ms. Crane said my brain blocked out the trauma. I remember waking in the hospital. I was really scared; all I knew about what had happened was that Ms. Crane was going to take me away. After a while, a nurse came to me and told me that my mom and I had been in an accident, that my mom was fine, and that Ms. Crane would come to me soon.

"Ms. Crane came to my bedside and repeated the nurse's words. But she explained that I would get to see my mother one last time, then I would have to leave. I didn't understand at first. When they took me to my mom, she was weeping and didn't try to hide it. She begged Ms. Crane not to do this, and Ms. Crane went up to her and ordered her to stop and be strong for me. I didn't appreciate Ms. Crane's actions till later; at the moment, I just felt defensive for my mother.

"They let us hug once, then Ms. Crane led me to her car. While I had been in the hospital, Ms. Crane had pulled some strings and arranged for a family to take me in. I was one of the lucky ones; some kids are sent to orphanages. We drove along the coast on the way to my new home, and that was the first and only time I'd seen the ocean."

The image of the painting for the art final popped into Clary's head, her depiction of Jace's memory taking on new significance.

His hand brushed a red curl off her cheek. "I moved around homes for nearly nine years. At first I was intractable, always throwing tantrums and asking for my mom. By the time I was seven, I stopped mentioning her at all. The number of homes decreased after that; foster parents would rather we forgot the past and focused on their love. But some just wanted money, and they fed us, clothed us, but didn't care about us. I made trouble on purpose when I got to those houses; usually Ms. Crane would intervene and find me a reputable family the next time. She tried to be there for me as much as she could. She was the one I asked about what had happened that day, the one who told me I look like my father. She was the one who told my what my parents' names were: Stephen and Celine Herondale. Finally I came to Michael and Sarah when I was 12. I was their first one, and they took good care of me. Somehow I ended up staying there till now."

"Your real name is Herondale?"

"Yes, but I decided to take Michael's name when I was 13. I felt so resentful towards my dad for leaving my mom that I wanted nothing to do with him." Jace paused. "I don't feel the same way anymore. But Michael and Sarah are my parents now, and I should have their name. That's what I think, at least."

"You're right."

They sat quietly for a minute, just holding each other.

Clary broke the silence. "I'm so sorry, Jace."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry because that was an experience no one should have to go through. Especially not a four-year-old."

"It happened. It's over. I don't like to think about it."

Clary could see why, but didn't comment. Instead, she asked, "Have you never seen your parents since?"

"No."

"When did your dad remarry?"

"Almost four years ago. Ms. Crane told me about it. She tried to get me to see them. She described Amatis as 'a sweet woman,' to try to endear her to me, but I wouldn't hear of it. I used to hate them so much."

"But you don't anymore?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I basically have never met him, or known him. How can I judge him? But at the same time, he left my mom. He left me with her. He must have known about her drinking, but how could he leave his child with a drunk? I just don't understand."

"Sometimes it's not that simple."

"It should be that simple!" Jace's hand tightened into a fist that pressed against Clary's back.

"Hey," Clary said softly. She reached behind her and took his hand, holding it between both of hers. "Don't dwell on this, okay? I'm glad you told me, but you shouldn't bury yourself in memories."

Jace let out a breath, his hand relaxing. "I feel...lighter, talking about it. I was scared before. But I don't regret it at all."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Clary tilted her face so it was parallel to his.

One corner of his mouth turned up in his trademark crooked grin. "I love you, Clary."

She barely had time to reply, "I love you too," before his lips pressed against hers and she melted against him in the softest, sweetest kiss.

* * *

><p>"What was Ms. Crane's first name?"<p>

"Uh...I think it was Marilyn. Why?" Jace glanced at her, his small confusion not marring the tranquility in his face.

"Just wondering." Clary pushed her hair back as a breeze ruffled it. She snuggled closer into Jace's arm and looked out on the sunny park.

"Your hair looks like fire in the sun," Jace said abruptly.

"It does?" Clary patted her head self-consciously. "Well, yours looks like gold. Molten gold."

"Why do you always have the better comparison?" Jace asked in mock irritation.

"Not always. Your description of the clouds as fluffy bunnies was pretty good," Clary teased.

"Shut up, I'd just woken up. Besides, seeing your face drives rational thought out of my head with its beauty."

"Smooth, Jace."

"It's true."

"Thank you, then. Your face is pretty too."

"I already knew that, but thank you. My ego has definitely been boosted by that comment."

"Like it needed any more to be bigger than a house."

Jace laughed lightly and squeezed her shoulders. The sun's rays slanted across the trees as they basked in the peace of the scene.

* * *

><p><em>Marilyn Crane. <em>Clary ran to find a phone book and brought it up to her room, but once she opened it, she realized she had no idea which Marilyn Crane it would be. She needed more information.

Clary closed the phone book with a thump, releasing a cloud of dust motes that swirled in the patch of sunlight. She knew what she needed to do, but she was chary of going behind Jace's back.

She made up her mind when Jace called and told her that he and his baseball team were going on a retreat.

Clary walked to Jace's house the day that he left, her heart pounding as she knocked on the door. Thankfully, Sarah opened the door.

"Hi," Clary said meekly as Sarah's expression darkened.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Sarah made no move to let her in.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yes, I guess, since you're here." Sarah stepped back.

As Clary walked through the kitchen, she noticed Sarah glancing involuntarily at the side hallway.

"Why couldn't you have called, arranged to meet at the park? You know Jace doesn't want you here." Sarah lowered her voice.

"I don't have your home number."

"Couldn't you have asked Jace?"

"Jace can't know about this."

Sarah's eyes turned serious. "I see. What do you want, then?"

"Do you know Marilyn Crane?"

"How do you know-that's Jace's social worker." Surprise laced Sarah's words and widened her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. So, have you ever met her?"

"Yes, I've met her many times."

"Do you know where she lives? I need her address."

"I can give it to you, but I don't know if I should." Sarah's hands rested on her hips, her face suspicious.

"Please, don't ask why. I just need it."

Something in the pleading tone of voice or her plaintive expression must have moved Sarah, because she moved to grab a paper and pen.

"She lives about a mile north of Arlington. Here's her address and phone number."

"Thank you so much," Clary said, clutching the slip of paper.

"I hope nothing you're going to do is going to impact Jace's happiness, Clary. If you hurt him, I swear to God, you will regret it."

"I won't hurt him." Sarah scrutinized her face for a moment, then relented."

"You'd better leave now. Jace won't be back, but the sooner you're gone, the better."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want me here," Clary said flippantly.

The deep voice, frighteningly familiar, stopped Clary in her tracks. "Now, Mother, are you making Clary feel unwelcome?"

Frozen, Clary recalled Sarah's glance towards the hallway, from which now emerged Chris's imposing form.

She forced herself to meet his gaze. Despite her constant denial that anything would go wrong, Clary couldn't help the stab of unease that pierced her at the sight of his dark eyes.

"Chris."

"Clary. I haven't seen you in a while, and now you're here. Without Jace, too. You're very brave." Chris spoke with a tone of mild interest, like he was genuinely pleased to see her.

"What do I have to be scared of?"

"Nothing, of course. But you're disobeying Jace. You have a strong will; I like that."

"People have called me stubborn." What was she doing, carrying on a conversation with the very person Jace most wanted her to avoid?

Chris chuckled, and Clary resisted the urge to shudder. "And witty. Even better."

"Thank you, but I have to go, as Sarah said."

"So soon? Alright, then." Chris followed her to the door and opened it for her.

As she descended the porch steps, Chris called out to her. "You know, you shouldn't rely on Jace so much, Clary. One day, you won't be able to run back to him for safety. One day, he won't be there for you."

Clary didn't turn around as she tried to hold in her instinct to run away.

* * *

><p>The phone rang, startling her. She rolled over and grabbed it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi, Clary. It's me."

"Jace. Hi."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"Good, cause I missed you too. I'm coming back tomorrow. Don't pine away for me till then."

"As if."

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine. Boring. Nothing happened." Clary sincerely hoped he didn't hear the lie in her words.

"Since I wasn't there, right?"

"Think whatever you want, Jace. Your ego will definitely help you in that department."

Jace's warm laugh echoed over the phone. "Alright, Clary. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jace. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. Clary could hear the faint catcalls of his teammates as he hung up the phone.

Placing the cellphone on her nightstand, she fingered the slip of paper with Marilyn Crane's address and number.

_I hope this works out._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you, all anonymous reviewers! and ShermyCakes, John merely suspected Chris of raping his girlfriend, since he has a history and she alleged that she had been raped. But later in the police investigation it seems that she has made a false claim. John couldn't take the deception and suspicion anymore and he decided to leave.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Days passed, and Clary found no chance to act on the contact information for Marilyn Crane. Jace had taken to trying to be alone with Clary, even more so than usual, for one simple reason: Isabelle.

Clary's birthday was approaching, and to Isabelle, that meant a party. As a result, Isabelle entered a frenzy of planning Clary's birthday celebration, one of her favorite things besides shopping.

Clary mostly left Isabelle to do her thing, as she had no chance of any say anyway. Simon took his sudden loss of his girlfriend's attention well, knowing from experience that Isabelle was unstoppable at this point. Alec also ignored his sister's impression of a whirlwind, while Magnus embraced it and even assisted with suggestions.

Jace, however, had never experienced Isabelle leading up to a party, and was unprepared for her constant solicitations to have him do something special for Clary on her birthday. Whenever she saw him, she began hinting that he should help her, and sometimes tried to drag him out of the room to confer with him. Jace went out of his way to avoid a confrontation with Isabelle, claiming that he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You're just worried that she'll win the argument and you'll be forced into being her slave for this party," Clary told him.

Jace glared. "That is completely false. I would never worry about such an impossible thing."

"Mhm. Sure."

Still, whenever Jace saw Isabelle approaching, he would grab Clary's arm and drag her into another room to discourage Isabelle.

One day, Isabelle caught him. She resolutely walked into the kitchen and pulled Jace away from Clary, who let him go willingly. Jace returned later looking defeated.

"I have to go shopping with them."

Clary suppressed a smile at his forlorn expression. "That's not so bad, Jace."

"It is. Shopping is the most boring thing in the world."

"I heard that!" Isabelle shouted from the other room.

A giggle escaped. "I'm sorry, Jace. It'll probably be a horrible experience, but you'll get through it."

"Won't you come with me?"

"I would, but Isabelle won't let me."

"Let's ask her."

But Isabelle immediately shot down the request. "Jace, you know why we're going shopping. How could we bring Clary?"

"We could hide it. You could choose, and I'd approve it later. Can I please have her with me?" Jace gave her a pleading expression that melted Clary's heart but made not a dent in Isabelle's resolve.

"No."

Clary could see a lost cause in this, and convinced Jace to go with the rest of the group. "Be a man, Jace."

"Men do not shop."

"Men have to endure shopping, especially when they know someone like Isabelle. Go."

"You just want a pretty present, don't you?"

"That would be nice, but don't worry about getting me anything. You'll be fine."

"Don't be too bored without me," Jace teased.

Clary didn't think she would be bored at all.

* * *

><p>She stood before the steep steps leading to a mahogany door set with a gold number 56.<p>

After an hour-long bus ride, Clary had finally arrived in the neighborhood where Marilyn Crane lived. She had considered just calling Ms. Crane, but she felt that the woman would take some convincing better done in person.

Now she was just three steps away from either the best or worst decision of her life.

_It'll be fine,_ she told herself, leaping up the steps to accommodate for her short legs.

She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps, then the click of the lock. A woman with short brown hair and large brown eyes opened the door.

Clary's first thought was that the woman looked very much like a sparrow.

"Hello?" the woman said politely.

"Hi, are you Marilyn Crane?"

"Yes." Ms. Crane looked her up and down, as if trying to place her.

"I'm Clary Fray. Can I speak with you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. How did you get this address?"

"Sarah Wayland gave it to me."

Recognition flickered in Ms. Crane's eyes, and she opened the door wider. "Come in."

Ms. Crane led her into a cozy room and gestured for Clary to sit. "Maybe you should start by how you know Sarah."

"I'm her foster son's girlfriend."

"Which one?" Ms. Crane asked. Chris jumped to Clary's mind, but she pushed the thought away.

"Jace."

Ms. Crane's face softened. "I see. Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Jace told me about his parents. And he was saying that he might want to talk to his dad. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Well, I'd like to get in contact with his father and ask him to come see Jace."

Ms. Crane's delicate face darkened. "I don't know about that."

"Can you get me in touch with Jace's father?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I should."

"Look, I've thought this through. I wouldn't do it if I really thought Jace wouldn't want it."

"Are you sure this is the best thing for him, though? He might not want it later."

"I don't think he even knows what the best thing for him is. When I talked to him, he seemed confused, indecisive." Clary paused briefly. "I just want to talk to Mr. Herondale. Please."

Marilyn Crane studied her for another moment, then stood and left the table. Clary smiled as the woman returned with her laptop.

* * *

><p>With Stephen Herondale's phone number safely tucked in her jacket pocket, Clary unlocked the door to her home and slipped into the warm house with a sigh of relief.<p>

_I might as well call him now. Before Jace gets back from his shopping day of hell._

She dialed the number on her home phone, a sliver of anxiety twinging in her chest. _It's too late for second-guessing_, she told herself sternly as she raised the phone to her ear.

A woman's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Can I speak to Stephen Herondale?"

"One moment." Footsteps, then a faint yell. "Stephen! Phone!"

"Hello, this is Stephen," the deep voice of a man said.

"Hi, I'm Clary, your son's girlfriend." Clary winced at the bluntness of her statement, but she couldn't take it back now.

"My son-I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number," Stephen Herondale replied with a hint of something Clary couldn't identify. Guilt?

"Jace's social worker gave me this number."

"His social worker-you know Marilyn? I thought she said he didn't want to see me."

"Well, he's changed his mind. Would you like to meet him?"

A pause. "Yes-yes, I think I would."

"When are you free?"

"Next week? How about Saturday?"

"Okay. Meet us here." She gave him directions to where she wanted to meet, then on second thought also provided her number.

"Thank you, Clary. I never believed I'd be able to meet him-after all this time, especially after he turned down meeting Amatis and me."

Clary had a sudden thought. "Right, um-maybe you shouldn't bring Amatis."

"Oh-all right. I'll come alone."

"Okay, good. We'll see you Saturday."

Hanging up, Clary felt relief. She'd accomplished what she'd set out to do.

But what if Jace didn't want this?

_You can't think that now. It's done._

She would have to hope for the best.

* * *

><p>The week passed so slowly and agonizingly. Clary wished she didn't feel so guilty every time she saw Jace, wished that she didn't want to tell him right then what she had done. But she told herself that she wasn't trying to hurt him at all.<p>

Friday, Clary realized she had to make an excuse to get Jace out to that place. She thought she knew how to do it- the bridge was a special place for them.

Maybe he would get two surprises on Saturday.

* * *

><p>"Let's go out," Clary said suddenly.<p>

Jace looked at her, surprised. "What? I just got here."

"We should spend today outside. Look, it's sunny."

"Not really..."

"Come on, for me?" Clary pulled a face she never had before, pleading him with his eyes.

Luckily, Jace melted almost immediately. "Okay, okay. God, do you know what you can do with that face?"

"This, apparently." Clary smiled and kissed him gently, pulling away before he could press her against him. He frowned playfully at her.

"Let's go," Clary said anxiously.

Jace took it for eagerness, and laced his fingers through hers. "All right. Where are we going?"

"Follow me," she told him with ease.

They walked the path she had taken all those months ago. This time the sun was shining, while last time it had been bitterly cold, but Clary felt the same nervous anticipation she had before.

This time, though, she had Jace. Jace, whose hand wrapped around hers delicately, like she was a china doll he didn't want to break-but tight enough that she knew he didn't want to let her go.

She didn't want to let him go, either.

Jace's mouth opened slightly when he saw the bridge, then he smiled. Clary squeezed his hand as they reached the apex of the bridge. She could tell that they were thinking about the same thing.

Jace bent his head towards hers. "Is this why you wanted to come here?"

"Well-kind of-" She broke off as their eyes met. His face was close, so close.

She noticed movement over his shoulder. Jace noticed the widening of her eyes and looked back. He stiffened.

For Jace, it must have been like looking in a mirror. Clary recognized Stephen Herondale by the similarities in their faces, bearing, hair color. She blushed at the position she and Jace had been caught in, but stepped up next to Jace.

"Mr. Herondale?"

"You must be Clary." He smiled at her briefly, but his attention was clearly focused on his son.

Jace stared back at him in complete shock. Clary felt a twinge of unease.

"Jace. It's me, your father." Stephen cleared his throat. He looked awkward, uncomfortable. Clary remembered the ease with which Michael Wayland had interacted with Jace at his house.

She didn't think she could take the silence anymore, and begged silently for Jace to say something. Stephen seemed to feel the same as she did, shifting his weight.

"Dad?"

It was only one syllable, whispered in shock, but it was something. Clary's fingers curled inside Jace's hand.

Stephen's relief was palpable. He smiled. "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" Jace looked around, like someone would jump out of the short noontime shadows and tell him what was going on.

"Well-" Clary began, but Jace had already turned to her.

"You knew he was coming. That's why we came here?"

Clary couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Her heart clenched.

"Yes, Clary called me last week." Stephen paused. "I was surprised. I thought you didn't want to ever see me again, since the last time..."

Jace turned back to his father. "I don't know. I don't think I would have chosen this myself."

Stephen glanced towards Clary, who kept her eyes on her toes. "Clary, could you-give us a moment?"

"No, she should stay," Jace interjected. Clary lifted her eyes to see the two mirror-images staring at each other. The one with more wrinkles relented.

"All right. But could we talk?"

"I don't know what to _say_ to you." Jace's hand trembled in hers. The muscles in his face tensed.

"Jace-" Stephen stepped forward.

"Maybe we should go." Jace turned away.

Clary hoped Stephen could see the apology in her eyes as she glanced at him one last time before falling into step with Jace.

"Wait-Jace, could we meet again? I want to talk to you, apologize."

Jace stopped suddenly. He swiveled to face his father again. "I don't know, all right? Maybe."

Disappointment spread over Stephen's face, and Clary wanted to tell him that it was better than nothing. But she kept silent.

She struggled to keep up with Jace's long stride as they stalked in heavy silence back to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update. Finals have been taking up so much of my time lately, this chapter just wasn't coming through. But it's here now, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: sorry for the lateness of this update! i was busy over the holidays, but here it is at last.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Jace's grip was uncomfortably tight on Clary's hand. She squeezed back without complaining, however. Jace's grim expression worried her. She wished he would say something.

They reached her house after a few minutes of tense silence, pausing on the driveway. Clary glanced up at him, but he looked down at his feet.

"Jace?" she whispered.

There was no reply.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." Clary pulled her hand away from his and backed away.

Jace took her elbows and pulled her close. "No. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault I'm the poster child for emotional damage."

Clary put her hand against his cheek. "I was stupid. I thought you'd be happy when you saw your dad, ready to make up with him. After hearing your story-I thought you'd want this."

"And I do-I can't believe I've finally seen my dad. It's just-on the other hand, I've been projecting the blame for how crappy my life is onto him, and seeing him in person, I don't know if I can keep doing that."

Clary wanted to tell him that he didn't have to blame anyone, but she knew it wouldn't help. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know what's going to happen between you two, but no matter what, you can count on me, all right?"

Jace hugged her back. "I know."

"God, that was cheesy," Clary muttered. She felt Jace's laughter ripple through his chest.

He brushed back a curl of hair from her face. "And that's why I love you."

He said it with such certainty that Clary felt warm, and not from the heat. The flush on her cheeks deepened.

Jace kissed the tip of her nose with a small smile. "Let's go back inside."

In her room, Jace pulled her onto the bed, tucking her under his arm. They snuggled, Clary relishing the comfortable silence.

Jace's breathing settled into a slow rhythm, his breath tickling the top of her head. She glanced at him to find that his eyes were closed. After a few moments, she decided he was asleep.

When her cellphone vibrated in her pocket, she jumped, startled, and glanced quickly at Jace. Luckily, he wasn't disturbed.

She answered the call in a whisper. "Hello?"

"Clary? This is Stephen Herondale."

"Mr. Herondale." Clary wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Stephen continued, saving her from continuing. "Is Jace-is he okay?"

Clary studied Jace, his face in sleep oddly peaceful. "He's fine."

"Good, good." He hesitated, then: "Do you think-he'll want to meet again?"

"I don't know. Really. I'll talk to him. Don't worry, Mr. Herondale. You'll be the first to know if he does agree to see you again."

"Thank you, Clary. I really appreciate this chance." Stephen sounded stiff and formal, but Clary thought he was being sincere.

"I hope this works out, too. For Jace."

"Goodbye, Clary."

"Bye," she said. When she heard the click of Stephen hanging up, Clary placed the phone on her nightstand and looked at Jace.

He was perfectly still, only his chest rising and falling periodically. His mouth turned up at the corners, as if he was in the midst of a pleasant dream. Clary's hand itched to trace the outline of his straight nose, strong jaw, his wide-spaced golden eyes. She grabbed her sketchpad from the desk and flipped through it to find a new page.

Leaning back against Jace's chest, she pushed the papers past with a smile. Each drawing evoked another memory of laughing or serenity with her friends. She was tracing her finger over a caricature of Simon and Isabelle smiling goofily at each other, with a scrawled "IL loves SL" in the corner, a teasing message from Maia, when her laugh was joined by a low chuckle.

Jace's arm wrapped around her stomach. "That's really accurate. Especially Simon's nose." He pointed at the accidental hook that Simon had protested for an hour before leaving her be.

"Thank you," Clary said with a giggle.

"Is this your sketchpad?"

"Yeah." Clary put a hand on his to stop him from flipping the page, realizing what was next.

"What?" Jace looked at her in surprise.

"We should put this away now," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's really bad-"

"Are you kidding? Clary, you're the best artist I've ever seen. A real Picasso." A grin lit up his face. "Come on, please?"

Clary wavered as she remembered Jace's endearing nickname for her at the beginning of the year. In her indecision, Jace snatched the book from her.

The sketchbook opened to a familiar depiction of Jace, drawn messily but with amazing accuracy. Clary remembered the afternoon in the clearing of the woods by the farmhouse, sketching this out then shoving it away guiltily.

Jace examined the drawing for entirely too long, making Clary squirm as she chewed her lip nervously. Finally she reached out and tore out the page, causing Jace to make a noise of protest.

"I was stupid. And it sucks," Clary began to crumple the page, but his hand held her wrists.

"Don't you dare." Jace searched her eyes. "Are you embarrassed?"

"A little."

"Don't be. It's perfect. Like looking into a mirror." Jace pulled the paper from her hands and smoothed it out. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure, if you want," Clary said, waving a hand at him.

Jace grinned. "Now I have evidence of your undying devotion to me."

Heat flooded her cheeks. "Oh, shut up," she told him, but not seriously. "Do I get proof of your undying devotion?"

"I went to the mall with Isabelle for you. That's devotion right there."

Clary rolled her eyes but let it go. She tilted her head against his cheek and he pressed back, holding her silently.

* * *

><p>In the middle of Isabelle's pre-party tornado that sucked them all in, Clary nearly forgot about Stephen. Nearly. She was waiting for a sign from Jace that he was okay with the situation, but she realized that maybe it would never be okay.<p>

She was planning on dealing with it as soon as Isabelle let her go from pretending to help when her phone rang. She scrambled to get it, but Isabelle whined, "Clary, come on, just tell me purple or blue," and Clary didn't dare disobey.

Instead she yelled, "Jace, can you get that?" and returned her attention to feigning interest in color schemes.

Jace was sitting in the living room with Alec watching a game, but he caught the phone that Clary threw at him absentmindedly and flipped it open.

"Clary's phone, who is this?" Clary heard him say. The pause that followed was heavy, and Clary sat back on her heels to stare at Jace's ashen face.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, breaking her fixation on planning for a few seconds.

Jace was staring at the phone like it was going to bite him. Clary stood up, ignoring the tingles in her legs as the blood rushed through, and plucked the phone out of his hand gently.

"Hello?"

"Clary." Stephen Herondale sounded flustered. "I'm sorry-I didn't know-Jace-"

Though her heart had plummeted to around her feet, Clary managed, "No, it's not your fault. Did you need something?" She glanced surreptitiously at Isabelle, who was trying hard not to seem like she was eavesdropping.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Jace, actually."

Clary examined Jace, and decided her answer. "I don't think that's a good idea."

But suddenly a firm hand was covering her own and pulling the phone towards him. "Hello, Stephen," Jace said stiffly. Clary tensed at his guarded demeanor.

"I don't want to do this over the phone either." Jace's knuckle's went white around the phone as he listened. "No, we can meet- It's not _that_-just, let's talk, all right? Fine."

Alec wandered in, his eyes wide. "What was that all about?"

Clary's hand was clutching Jace's wrist, and she let go quickly and stepped away. Before she could try to explain without giving anything away, Jace intervened with a clipped, "Nothing."

Jace's tone and their body language must have been enough for Alec to drop it, since he shrugged skeptically and continued on his original path to the kitchen.

Clary tried to hold Jace's eyes and ask him silently if he was okay, but he pushed her gently back to Isabelle, handed her the phone, and left without another word.

Isabelle didn't ask, thank God, but Clary found it even harder to care about what her birthday was going to be like. She tried, though, since she knew how much this meant to Izzy.

Finally Jace and Alec reappeared, and Isabelle clapped her hands in glee. "This is going to be amazing. You're going to love it."

Clary smiled and nodded, but she really just wanted to hug Jace so tight there was no more room for heartache.

She held her tongue until Jace had walked her to her door, repressing the urge to burst out in a flurry of questions.

However, she was immensely proud of herself when she merely asked calmly, "When and where are we meeting him?"

Jace seemed baffled and stared, then blinked. "Tomorrow, on the bridge again."

"Great." Clary brushed her hands on her jeans as she unlocked the door. "Pick me up tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jace said automatically.

"Okay." Clary hesitated on the doorstep, then kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing he would hate it but unable to help herself.

* * *

><p>This time, Clary knew what to expect. This time, Jace didn't speak a word as they waited. This time, his hand was tense in hers, and light spasms squeezed her fingers every so often as he tried to compose himself.<p>

When Stephen appeared, there was a long silence. But finally, Jace broke it, surprising all of them.

"I still don't know what to say to you." His voice was flat, no trace of the brokenness from last time remaining.

"Then let me speak, please." Stephen stepped forward, hands out. "Jace, I abandoned you."

"And my mother," Jace interrupted.

Stephen took a breath before agreeing, "Yes, and your mother. And I can never apologize enough for doing this."

Jace's eyes were hard. "I don't want apologies. I just want to know _why_." His voice cracked on the last word.

"There's a lot of answers to that, but if you want to know why I left your mother, then honestly? I was weak and lazy." Stephen gathered himself in a deep inhalation. "I don't want to contaminate your image of Celine, but the truth is that she was hard to handle."

Anger fueled Jace's torrent of words. "I know exactly how hard it was to handle her, since I was the only one dealing with her for two whole years! I had to clean her up when she was drunk, hungover, make her presentable for the social worker. I was the one who kept the pretense of normality going, and I wouldn't have had to if you had just been around."

Now Stephen was defensive, drawing back with a stony gaze. "I know you're hurt and young, but I hoped you were mature enough to listen to the explanation you wanted." When Jace made no reply but subsided, almost pouting, Stephen sighed and resumed. "I wasn't as strong as you, even though you were only two years old. I couldn't deal with Celine's jealous, drunk rages that happened every day. When I couldn't take it anymore, I left.

"There's really no excuse for me leaving you. I was young, selfish, and frankly didn't relish the responsibilities of parenthood. Plus, I left the house to Celine and had to find somewhere to stay. When I finally met Amatis, I'd settled down, found a good job. Then I tried to contact you, but-well, Marilyn said you wanted nothing to do with me."

"But you knew. You knew that I was in foster care, and you didn't try to save me. You just kept living your life like you'd done nothing wrong." Jace trembled so violently Clary was afraid he would bolt at any moment.

"There was nothing to save you from."

"Actually, there damn well was. It's not exactly a place where dreams come true, the system."

"Jace. Look at me." The commanding note tugged Jace's eyes towards Stephen. "I cannot defend myself from what you're accusing me of. I'm not here for you to tell me everything I've done was good. I'm here because I wanted to see my son and Clary gave me the opportunity. Now I've seen you. You're my son. And the hurt I've caused you will keep me up at night."

"Like it should," Jace muttered, but the tension had gone out of his shoulders and he was gazing intently at Stephen's feet.

"It wasn't your fault," Jace said abruptly.

Clary and Stephen stared at him in disbelief. Jace shifted his weight and continued, "You didn't know Mom would get worse. And you couldn't help the foster homes being-not that great. You did leave, but you didn't have direct control of the other stuff that screwed me up. I guess I'm just saying that you shouldn't blame yourself. Well, a little. But not that much."

"Thank you," Stephen murmured. Jace jerked his head once in a nod and looked away.

No one spoke for what felt like an eternity, but when Stephen finally broke the silence, Jace looked up at him with hope and anticipation in his eyes.

"Jace- I haven't seen you for fourteen years, but I missed you since we last met. Would you consider visiting me and Amatis?" When Jace just stared at him, stunned, Stephen cleared his throat. "Of course Clary could come too."

"Would she-do you think your wife would mind?" Jace asked nervously.

"Actually, she's wanted to meet you. I'd like it very much." Stephen fidgeted anxiously. "What do you think?"

Jace glanced down, then off into the distance. Finally he said, "I think I'd like it, too."

* * *

><p>They walked back to the car in silence again, but this time Clary was bursting with excitement and happiness. As soon as they were inside, she took Jace's face in her hands and kissed him.<p>

His hands came around her reflexively, and when she pulled back his expression was quizzical. "What was that for?"

"I'm just really proud of you, I guess." Clary suddenly felt awkward. "Sorry-that was unexpected."

"It was-but that's okay. Why are you proud of me?"

"You stopped blaming your dad. That must have been difficult. And it just went a completely different way than I expected." Clary smiled at him as his mouth quirked up to the side.

"I'm glad I exceeded expectations, then."

She giggled, shocking herself with the bubbly sound. "I'm happy for you."

Jace's mouth turned up. "I feel happy."

He kissed her goodbye on her doorstep and left her with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is late, but Happy New Year and Merry Christmas, readers! again, I'm sorry about the late update...forgive me?**

**Thank you for reading and please review!  
><strong>

**~Sami**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Birthday texts were the sweetest thing ever.

First, Isabelle, with _happy bday clary! don't forget ur party and don't u dare ditch me. xo_

_Maia: _happy bday girl! have a great one!__

Simon: _happy birthday clary, don't b late 4 the party or isabelle will kill u_

Clary laughed to herself as Jocelyn set a plate of chocolate covered pancakes in front of her. "Happy birthday, honey. Here you go."

"Thanks, Mom," Clary said, jumping up to hug her.

Halfway through her first pancake, her phone rang.

"Happy birthday," Jace's voice said cheerfully.

"Thank you," she replied through a mouthful of chocolate goodness.

"Are you eating?" The incredulous tone in his voice made her giggle.

"Yes, actually. Haven't you heard of breakfast?"

"Yes, I have. Haven't you heard of not talking with your mouth full?"

"Shut up, you sound like my mom."

Jocelyn looked up and raised an eyebrow. Clary waved her away with a grin.

"What are you eating?" Jace asked curiously.

"Chocolate covered pancakes."

"That's disgusting. How could you even let that _near_ you?"

Clary laughed and took another bite. "It's delicious. You should try it."

"Not on my life. Anyway, I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Clary set her plate in the sink as she closed the phone.

"So, you're going over to Izzy's later?"

"Yup. Jace is picking me up, so don't worry."

"Okay." Jocelyn fussed with the arrangement of the painting she was hanging, then beckoned Clary. "Come into the studio for a second?"

Clary looked around the studio when they entered. "What do you need?"

"Come over here, Clary," Jocelyn called from behind a large, covered canvas.

Clary went to stand by her mother's side. "Happy birthday!" Jocelyn exclaimed as she uncovered the painting.

Clary reached out to run her finger along the side of the painting, her other hand pressed to her chest. It was the painted equivalent of a scrapbook, a seamless collage of beautiful moments. Her flaming hair stood out in scenes of her as a baby, a toddler running from Simon at a park, playing in the fields of the farmhouse with Isabelle and Alec, and sitting at a table sketching with a golden head bent next to her.

"This must have taken you ages," Clary said, moved.

"It's been an ongoing project, probably one of my favorite ones." Jocelyn fidgeted with the edge of the canvas. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing," Clary exclaimed, rushing at her mother and hugging her tight.

Jocelyn patted her back. "You should be getting ready. Don't be late for your own party, now."

"I hope I _am_ late," Clary muttered, but she pulled back and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thank you so much. It's the best birthday present ever."

* * *

><p>"If we go in there, we'll be in danger," Clary told Jace.<p>

"In danger of what?" Jace laughed, squeezing her hand as he pulled her up the drive. "It's just a party."

"It's never just a party if Isabelle's involved," Clary insisted. "You know, once she dumped pink confetti on me when I entered the room. It took a month for my hair to be completely free of tiny paper."

"That's not that bad, come on." Jace rang the doorbell and grinned. "I mean, it could have been chocolate or something."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I actually like chocolate. But not pink. Or confetti."

Jace snorted as Alec's head poked around the side of the door. "Oh, hey guys. Happy birthday, Clary."

"Thanks." Clary moved cautiously into the Lightwoods' home. She was suspicious, as Isabelle would usually be rushing to open the door at a party.

"See? Nothing happened," Jace told her smugly.

"Not yet," Clary said under her breath. "Watch out for Izzy-she could be anywhere."

"You're being dramatic," Jace pointed out.

"She's actually not. I wouldn't trust Isabelle either," Alec put in.

"Great, that makes me feel so much better." Clary tiptoed around the corner, following the finally-chosen lavish blue decorations on the wall. Even the piano in the living room had a blue bow attached to the lid.

Alec made a face as they entered the dining room. "My sister is completely insane."

Isabelle had covered every inch of wall in streamers and party paraphernalia, and the table was set with flowered paper plates and plastic utensils, with the words "don't stay here; go outside!" written in marker on each plate, along with a name.

Clary picked up her assigned plate; Isabelle had added a bouquet of blue flowers to the bundle holding her utensils. She had to appreciate the care Isabelle had taken with this party, even if she was still wary of any surprises.

They went out into the garden, per Isabelle's instructions, but Isabelle was nowhere to be seen. Clary's guard was up, but she still jumped as a shower of blue rose petals fell over her and Jace as they passed under the white bower that Isabelle had installed by the patio.

"Happy birthday!" Isabelle announced as she emerged from the door adjoining the kitchen and the patio.

"Isabelle!" Clary brushed petals off her hair. Next to her, Jace was picking petals out of his hair and clothes with a disgruntled expression.

"I'm going to smell like roses for the whole day," he complained.

"I know, isn't it great?" Isabelle chirped as she approached.

"It's beautiful," Clary said truthfully. "But where did you get blue roses?"

"My secret."

"Were you just coming from the kitchen?" Alec asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes."

"Were you-cooking?" The horror in his voice seemed to baffle Jace, though Clary grimaced in agreement.

"No, I wasn't. God, Alec. And Clary, how could you take his side?"

"Because I've actually had your cooking, Izzy." When Isabelle pouted, Clary patted her arm. "As long as you weren't cooking, it's fine."

Isabelle threw up her hands in frustration. "What is wrong with my cooking?"

Clary and Alec were spared answering by the pounding footsteps of Max approaching with Simon in his trail. "Someone's here, Izzy!"

"Simon!" Isabelle greeted him with a hug.

Simon waved at Clary when she let go, and handed her a present. "Happy fifteenth."

"Thanks, Simon." Clary hugged him too, struck by how tall he was; her head rested below his shoulder, and he wasn't stick-skinny anymore.

Isabelle snatched the present from her hands and placed it on top of three others. "Those are from us. You can open them later."

The pile of presents grew a little taller as each person arrived. Next, Magnus swept in with a hug for Clary and Isabelle and a kiss for Alec. When finally Jordan and Maia stepped into the garden together, Isabelle allowed them to begin eating.

The party wasn't that bad after all, Clary had to admit. It was significantly less flamboyant than what previous experiences had foreshadowed, for which Clary was grateful. Mostly, they hung out in the garden, laughing and talking like usual.

She did protest vehemently when her friends insisted on singing to her. Magnus even added a flourish of vocalization to the end of the song, causing everyone to break into laughter.

Isabelle and Magnus wheedled them into a series of party games that usually involved either Alec's or Clary's embarrassment, though the others received their fair share of ridicule.

In the middle of a roar of laughter following Alec's disgusted face as he picked grass out of his hair, a sharp ringing cut through the noise.

Jace fumbled at his pocket as he chuckled, glancing down as he pulled out the phone.

His expression wavered-a wrinkle of uncertainty, then a forced upturn of his lips as he looked up at the group. "Sorry, I'll just take this inside."

Clary bit her lip as she watched his retreating back. She didn't like the brief glimpse she'd had of his face as he'd looked at the phone. Resisting the urge to chase after him, she turned back to Isabelle and smiled. "Who's next?" Clary asked with false cheer.

* * *

><p>Jace was subdued when he returned. Even when she told herself not to worry, Clary's eyes tracked Jace as he bent next to Isabelle's ear and whispered, as she nodded and smiled. His silence was so unusual, Clary contemplated the mysterious phone call till the party wound down.<p>

Alec and Magnus ditched the cleanup to see a movie, and Simon begged off with a questionable appointment with his Dungeons and Dragons buddies. Clary and Jace helped quietly, stacking plates with Isabelle in the lingering light of the summer evening.

Isabelle shooed them inside before they were done, insisting that she was fine finishing up by herself. Clary eyed her suspiciously, noting the glance she and Jace shared. But she didn't have time to protest before Jace had pulled her inside.

"So, did you have fun today?" Jace said immediately.

She could have sworn he was almost nervous. "Yeah, it was so much better than I expected."

"That's good." Jace was flexing his fingers, tense. As Clary glanced at their intertwined fingers, he stopped abruptly.

"Jace, are you okay?"

He tilted his head at her. "Of course I am."

She shook her head. "You've been acting strangely since that phone call."

Jace's eyes flickered. "Of course you noticed," he said, almost to himself.

"You can tell me anything, you know." Clary worried that she was pushing too hard, but she truly felt something off about Jace.

"Not now." He stopped her protest with a finger on her lips. "For now, I want your birthday present to be perfect."

Clary stared at him uncomprehendingly as a small smile curved on his face.

She followed him, baffled, as he walked towards the grand piano in the Lightwoods' living room.

Clary ran her eyes over the gleaming black paint of the giant lid of the piano, the blue bow standing out garishly. "Isabelle used to play this when we were kids. She messed around a lot. Alec was way better," she laughed ruefully.

Jace grinned. "Well, I haven't messed around on one of these for a while." He pulled back the piano bench professionally and sat.

Not until he placed his hands gently, almost lovingly on the ivory keys did Clary realize. "You can play piano?"

"So I've been told."

Clary gaped. "How did I not know this?"

"I never told you."

"I-do you have a piano at home?" she asked curiously.

"Not like this. Just a small keyboard." Jace's expression as he contemplated the piano was pure adoration.

His fingers pressed down on the keys, but he paused. "Remember that day I went to the mall with Isabelle? We were going to buy you a present, but I couldn't seem to find something special enough. Then we passed this music store-a music store, in the mall. I just had to go in. And there was a piano in there, and Isabelle, perceptive as she is, noticed that I was itching to play it. She found this pile of sheet music and dumped it in my arms." They both laughed at the image, vivid in Clary's imagination.

"There were all these beautiful pieces, but they were too grandiose-too ornate for you. And then the title of one of them caught my eye. It was a piece for violin, but it was perfect. Not a concerto, or a strange German word-but just _Salut D'amour_."

"_Love's Greeting._" Clary's voice was a whisper; Jace was always so eloquent, always knew what to say.

Jace smiled. "Yes. And I went home and transposed it for piano. Happy birthday, Clary Fray."

Clary propped her chin on her hand, leaning against the piano, as he began. The sweet melody rose and fell in a graceful wave, washing over Clary with all the emotion Jace put into it.

His eyes closed as his hands flowed over the keys, not missing a note. Clary was torn between watching him play and just shutting out all the world except his gift to her, the lovely tune presented with all his talent.

He'd never seemed so open and raw before. The music brought down any defenses he might have had, and what she was seeing was utterly beautiful.

As the music died out in a last progression of chords, Jace's head dropped. A breath lifted his shoulders as he laid his hands flat on the keys and looked up at Clary through his lashes.

"Now, this is proof of undying devotion," Clary broke through the lump in her throat that had rendered her speechless for the past minute.

Jace straightened and laughed softly. Clary slid into the circle of his outstretched arms as she sat next to him on the piano bench. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. My best birthday present, ever."

"I should hope so. My skills are unparalleled."

"Your ego is unparalleled and bigger than this entire house," Clary muttered.

Jace nudged her playfully and pulled her up. "I'm going to forget you said that. Come on, I should get you home before your mom gets worried. And bites my head off."

Clary narrowed her eyes. He was being overly excited, deflecting her preemptively. She searched his eyes, but he remained stoic and asked innocently, "What?"

"Nothing," she replied, following him out to the car.

* * *

><p>Jace drove off unusually quickly after dropping Clary off, leaving her with a stack of presents in her arms and bewildered eyes.<p>

She was in her room when she realized she'd lost her phone. Cursing under her breath, she wracked her brain trying to think where it was. Finally, she picked up the landline to call Jace and ask if he'd seen it.

"Hello?" Jace sounded tense, putting Clary on guard immediately.

"Hey...Jace. I think I might have left my phone in your car."

"Really? Oh. I'll check for it." His tone was carefully neutral, and Clary twirled her hair unconsciously.

"Thanks." After a silence, she mustered the courage to say, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ye-" Jace's voice was cut off by an unintelligible yell.

Clary heard Jace mutter an oath over the sound of the car door opening and him rummaging around. "Your phone is right here. I'll bring it over tomorrow, okay?"

"What was that?" Clary's hand stilled in her hair.

"What was what?"

"I'm not stupid, Jace. I heard someone yelling. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Several car doors slammed in quick succession in the background of Jace's voice.

"Are you seriously lying to me right now? Christ, Jace-"

"I can't do this right now, Clary. I'm sorry-I promise I'll tell you later."

Clary huffed and hung up. She glanced out the window; the summer light was still weakly illuminating the lawn outside. She grabbed a jacket and pulled on her ratty sneakers quickly, banging out of the house.

Jace's house was relatively near, and she reached the neighborhood just as the light was leaching out of the sky. Before she was in sight of the house, though, a voice cut through the silent evening.

"Get off me!" the voice, unmistakably male, yelled. "This is insane. I've done nothing wrong!"

"Don't fight them, please," a woman's voice said calmly, but with a hint of desperation_. __Sarah_, Clary thought.

Another step took her past the tree blocking her view of the house around the bend in the road.

Clary stared at the flashing red and blue lights, then broke into a run towards the line of police cars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow, this one took me forever again. school restarting meant, apparently, a load of homework. anyway, just a word about Salut D'Amour: i played that song on violin a while ago, and ever since it's been one of my favorite melodies. If you want to hear it, search it on youtube! or, if you'd like specifically the piano arrangement, search "salut d'amour piano" and there's guaranteed to be one. i recommend hearing a violin version as well; it's haunting.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Sami**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sarah saw her almost immediately, and her mouth pressed into a thin line. But Clary was already reaching for the boy standing next to her, his hands in his pockets as he frowned.

"Clary?" Jace said in surprise, arms automatically coming around her as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not angry, are you?" Clary lifted her face from where it was pressed against his chest.

"No, of course not. Are you okay?" Jace pulled back and looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine. I saw the police cars, and with that and the phone call-well, I was worried."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Of all the conclusions a girl could jump to about her boyfriend, you thought I was being _arrested_?"

"Well, it was a logical assumption! I mean, you were trying to get off the phone, and you sounded tense, and I heard a guy yelling." Clary took a deep breath. "Okay, so maybe I overreacted a little. But then, who was yelling?"

Jace shifted his weight. "Well-that's a long story."

Clary spun around in the circle of his arms and scanned her eyes over the line of police cars. The sun had gone down, and in the darkness the flashing colors were blinding.

She saw him then-his chin set defiantly, hands cuffed and elbow in the grasp of a uniformed policeman.

"Oh, Jace," she whispered. "What happened?"

Clary could feel Jace's sigh through her back. "Some drug dealer was killed, and the police found Chris's name in a list of clients. When they came to investigate, Chris wasn't home, but they searched his room and found a whole stash of coke."

"When was this?"

"Earlier today."

"The phone call," Clary realized. "And you stayed? I would have understood if you'd gone home."

"I couldn't. It was your birthday, and I hadn't even given you your present. Besides, the party was too riveting to miss."

Clary's skeptical frown made him add, "Sarah understood. Don't worry, Clary."

Clary sighed, glancing at Sarah, whose face was drawn and pale as she fixed her eyes on Chris, who was still arguing with the policeman and refusing to be put inside the car.

The policeman placed a firm hand on the top of Chris's head and pushed him inside. Sarah's wince was obvious, and Clary felt a stab of pity for the woman. Sarah had put so much trust in her foster children, and Chris had betrayed that trust.

Clary gasped suddenly. "Crap. I need to call my mom."

Jace watched her pat her pockets for a moment before blinking and reaching into his own. "Here, I have it, remember?"

"Right, thanks." Clary lifted the phone to her ear and moved away from Jace and Sarah.

Turning to face away from the lights, she took a deep breath as the line clicked. "Hello?" Jocelyn's voice was strained.

"Hi, Mom."

"Clary." The word was one long exhalation, releasing all of the stress and replacing it with irritation. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. Jace dropped me off a while ago, but I went over to his house to get my phone."

"Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow? It's so dark outside," Jocelyn chided, but she didn't sound angry.

"I'll explain later. But I'm with Jace and his mom right now, so don't worry about me."

"All right, Clary. Be safe."

"I will. Bye, Mom."

Clary made her way back to Jace and Sarah, but halted, grinning unexpectedly.

Jace had his arms around Sarah, his ear pressing into her hair where her head rested on his shoulder. They watched two of the police cars drive away, leaving one still parked on the sidewalk.

The remaining policewoman walked up to Sarah and Jace, who detached himself to stand next to Clary instead.

The policewoman's expression was grim as she informed Sarah that she or her husband would have to come down to the station. Sarah's face would have paled further if possible, but she merely nodded and flicked her eyes toward Jace.

"Will you be okay here?"

Jace nodded, glancing at the house, where Damien and Anna were still inside.

"Take Clary home before it gets too late, all right? Tell Michael what happened," Sarah instructed as she walked with the policewoman to the black patrol car.

Jace gazed after the car as the red and blue lights faded out of their vision. Clary held his hand as they stood outside of the Waylands' home in the cool night air.

* * *

><p>They had gone inside to find Damien and Anna peeking out from behind the couch, eyes wide. Jace had immediately picked Anna up and tucked her into bed, leaving Clary to follow with Damien in hand. He jumped into his own bed without protesting, but had scrutinized Clary with a question in his eyes.<p>

"Everything's fine," she'd whispered to him, squeezing his tiny hand gently. He'd nodded, laying his head on the pillow.

Jace and Clary had backed out of the room without looking at each other. Clary wondered how much the children had heard from inside.

"Were they there-when the police searched?" Clary asked quietly once they were in the living room.

"No," Jace had replied. The unspoken words, _thank God_, hung between them until Clary pushed them away by hugging Jace tightly.

"Good," she'd muttered.

They had collapsed on the couch in silence, but eventually the tension dissipated and they'd started talking.

Talking about anything but Chris, but Jace wasn't closed off from her like he might have been, and they laughed about insignificant things, like Isabelle's single-mindedness all month to plan this party. How Clary had been so worried about an ambush that she'd missed the shower of petals. Silly baseball camp stories-Jace's teammates tripping over each other to listen in on Jace's phone conversation with Clary, the girly scream the first baseman had given when a frog jumped onto him in the middle of the night.

"He launched out of the bed and woke _everyone_ up. It was priceless. Even Sebastian-" Jace closed his mouth suddenly and stared to the patch of air to the side of Clary's face.

Clary swallowed, but pressed, "Even Sebastian what?"

Jace examined her before continuing guardedly, but with the laughter still behind the words, "Sebastian even came over to see what was going on, and he started laughing harder than the rest of us."

Clary surprised herself by laughing naturally. After a pause where Jace examined her carefully out of the corner of his eye, he continued. "Yeah. And the coach came in and started scolding us, but he couldn't stop smiling at Gee's expression."

Clary wondered when she'd become immune to Sebastian's name. It had never really come up between them, but somehow the guilt didn't press as hard as it used to.

A jet flew over the house, a roar engulfing them as it passed. The loud noise jolted Jace, who checked the time and stood slowly.

"I should send you home," Jace said reluctantly.

Clary yawned. "Yeah, I guess."

They left the house quietly, Jace locking the door and biting his lip as he looked back at the wing where, inside, the children were sleeping.

A car had pulled up, and Clary smiled in relief as Michael Wayland got out of the car. He started up the drive, greeting Jace and Clary.

"Hey, you two. It's getting late, you know."

"I know, I was just about to send her home." Jace glanced out at the street as he said, "Michael, there's something I need to to talk to you about."

"Yeah? What's up, Jace?"

Jace explained quickly what had happened as Michael's face grew somber.

"And she'll be back soon," he finished. Michael nodded once, a short jerk of the head.

"I understand. And Damien and Anna-"

"Are asleep."

"Okay. I'll go in now and check on them. Bye, Clary."

"Bye."

Full darkness had descended on them, but it was still warm and humid outside. Clary hurried into the car gratefully.

* * *

><p>Clary didn't hear from Jace for more than a week after her birthday. When he finally called, he gave a cursory description of what had happened at court: Chris had been convicted of drug possession, but his connection with the murder case had been dropped. Because of his prior record, he was receiving a short jail sentence, which was uncommon for this offense. By the time of his release, Chris would turn eighteen and be ineligible for foster care.<p>

"So-he's not coming back?"

"No. I don't think so."

Clary didn't comment on the relief evident in that simple phrase, just relaxed slightly herself and told Jace she loved him.

Letters came from the school, telling her to come to the back-to-school information night and the date of the sophomore meeting where they retrieved all the necessary supplies for a new school year. Jace went back a day before her, as a junior.

She waited in the snaking line with Isabelle until they were in sight of the registration table, when Maia and Simon cut the line to stand with them. They chatted like normal, but their conversation was subtly different from the one they'd had last year in the same position. There were new memories to reminisce over, more mature ways of putting things. Simon and Isabelle were always in contact with each other somehow.

Clary even saw Aline as they lined up to take their pictures. She noticed Aline leaving the gym with a girl she'd never seen before-likely a transfer student.

Finally she picked up her schedule at the end of the line, Isabelle rushing over to compare theirs and reacting dramatically with if-only's and how-can-we-not-have-this-class-together's.

"You don't have a science, Clary!"

"I don't?" Clary stared at the schedule-sure enough, she had an empty period but no Chemistry, like she'd requested. "Oh, well."

"No, you have to have a science. Or else it'll screw up your credits. Do you want to graduate or not?"

"It's not that important-" Clary tried, but Isabelle pushed her into the guidance office.

After a bit of fiddling with the computer, the guidance officer finally said, "I can give you Physics Honors that period."

"Physics Honors?" Clary gaped at her. "That sounds a bit too difficult."

"There's no easier class open at that time. Truthfully, that class is mostly juniors, but you should be fine if you study enough."

Clary frowned. "Well-" She suddenly remembered Jace saying he would take physics his junior year. "All right, I guess. I know someone who can help me."

The counselor ripped the schedule out of the printer professionally and handed it to her, waving in the next student.

Isabelle waited outside, bouncing up and down on the soles of her feet. "So?"

"Izzy, if I fail this class this year, it's your fault."

"I have faith in you."

Finding Simon and Maia waiting on the other side of the barrier, they jumped over and left the school. Clary texted Jace as they walked.

_hey, did u get physics h?_

Two minutes later, he texted back. _yup, 4th per._

Clary checked her schedule with a grin. _hey, me too :)_

_really? overachieving sophomore. _

_shut up. you'd better help me, i don't know anything..._

_that's what i'm here for. _

Isabelle poked her in the shoulder. "Stop texting your boyfriend and talk to your friends."

"Okay, okay."

Clary tucked the phone in her pocket and shoved the schedule back into her bag. Isabelle reached for the paper and smoothed it before placing it neatly inside. Clary rolled her eyes and slapped her hand away.

* * *

><p>A week later, Jace picked her up early in the morning, Clary still yawning as she plopped herself into the front seat.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine," he said teasingly as she rubbed her face.

"No, go away," she complained.

"You don't mean that. You love me."

"Yes, I guess I do," she sighed woefully.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jace parked smoothly and grabbed his backpack from the backseat.

"No, of course not." Clary hugged him. "I'll see you later."

The first day of school was the same every year, Clary decided. The lectures on the plan for the rest of the year hadn't gotten any more interesting, and the classes were as mundane as usual. This year, though, she had something to look forward to.

Jace looked up with a smile as she entered the physics classroom.

"Do you realize, we have fourth period together again?"

"We do, don't we."

"Except this time, I'll be helping you."

"Maybe I'll suddenly have a talent for physics and outsmart all of you."

"You wish." Jace pulled her seat out and turned his attention to the teacher.

Clary concluded that fourth period was just lucky for her. As the teacher droned on, Jace played with her hair absentmindedly, distracting her from falling asleep. Best of all, there wasn't a seating chart.

She thought maybe sophomore year wouldn't be that bad at all.

* * *

><p>The phone call came that Friday. She was trying to understand what Jace was explaining, with velocity and vectors, but it wasn't clicking. And her concentration was completely ruined when her cellphone went off loudly.<p>

Jace scowled. "That's supposed to be on silent."

"Only during school." Clary picked it up. "Hello?"

"Clary. Is Jace there?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Herondale. Yes, he's right here."

Jace's eyes widened and he reached for the phone before she had even taken it from her ear.

Jace nodded along as Stephen presumably explained why he had called. A small smile appeared on his face as he finally responded, "Yes, we'd love to."

"What did he want?" Clary asked curiously.

"He wants us-you and me-to come up to his house on Labor Day weekend."

"And you said yes."

Jace smiled.

"That's great!" Clary grinned widely and hugged Jace. "It'll be so much fun."

"I thought so, too. But we're not going anywhere unless you figure this out." Jace pushed the textbook back at her, eliciting a groan.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn had been resistant at first, but finally agreed when Stephen Herondale explained the situation to Jocelyn over the phone. Clary assumed the conversation had included something along the lines of "separate rooms" and "we'll be careful."<p>

Michael Wayland offered to drive them, further appeasing Jocelyn, who didn't trust Jace to drive long distances with Clary in the car.

They sped along the highway a week later, Jace and Clary leaning against each other in the backseat.

The sun slanted into the car through the window, illuminating Jace's hair like a halo. Clary must have been staring at it too obviously, because Jace raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your hair is shining," she informed him.

"Well, so is yours. It looks like fire."

"Funny, I just thought yours looked like a halo."

Jace grinned. "That makes me an angel."

"What does it make me?"

Jace considered this seriously for a moment. "I'd say the fires of hell, but you'd probably hit me."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "I would, actually."

"The fiery passion in my heart?" Jace asked, eyes laughing.

"That is so cliche."

"I found it rather poetic." Jace smirked. "It's true, though."

Clary laughed and ruffled his hair, earning herself an injured look.

"Do you realize how absurd this situation is?" Jace said after a moment.

"What?" Clary said, caught off guard.

"My foster father is driving me to see my real father, who I've only seen twice since I was four, and his new wife, with my girlfriend in the car beside me."

"Well, if you put it that way..."

But Clary mulled over it privately. She'd come a long way from the naive freshman she'd been one whole year ago. Not just that she was older, but she was more mature now. Not in all ways-she still laughed at stupid jokes-but in some ways that counted.

Truthfully, though, she thought the biggest difference between then and now was the presence of Jace. He was someone she could rely on, even more than Isabelle. And she was happy that she could give him the same thing-someone who he could tell anything, do anything with-even meet his previously estranged father and his wife who wasn't Jace's mother.

It could be put any way and Clary would consider it an amazing life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end.**

**Thank you everyone, for sticking with this story. It's been fun, and I'll miss writing about young Clary and Jace. I love all of you, reviewers or non-reviewers. I'm so pleased that people have actually read this story and enjoyed it to any degree.**

**And now I'm feeling almost nostalgic! **

**For the last time in this story:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Sami**


End file.
